The Essence of Life
by Brindalyn
Summary: Who can possibly have time for love when you're a doctor who's burning yourself out, or the sheriff of area 9 and dealing with a church against vampires. When you meet the right one no matter how hard you fight it nature will take its course. Godric/Other
1. Chapter 1

It was another long shift in the Emergency Room and I was worn out. I kept trying to see the good side of people but lately it was getting harder. I tossed my bloody gloves in the trash and pinched the bridge of my nose. We had been coding this 22 year old overdose victim for one hour. I had intubated her and done everything in my power to get something but there was nothing left. Not to mention no one knew how long she was down before they found her.

"What have we got?"

"Still asystole." The nurse answered as the tech continued chest compressions. I sighed turning to the timekeeper.

"Time?" I questioned.

"One hour."

"I say call it, everyone in agreement?" Everyone shook their heads or said yes and I said nodded.

"Ok, call it time six twenty."

I turned walking from the room. I hate to see young people throw away their lives like this. She could have had such a full life ahead of her. I washed my hands and then went to the back and finished my charting. It was the end of my shift so I slipped my lab coat off letting my long black hair down from its ponytail, and as I walked through the hallway to my freedom Matt a nurse I work with called to me.

"You have a good night Dr. Lafleur."

"You too slacker." We all had a playful banner. You needed one for such a stressful environment.

The ER had been swamped today. I decided to become a doctor to help people and here lately it didn't seem I was helping people at all it was more like I was watching them die. I was becoming discouraged. I hated to be that way but I couldn't help it. It seemed like there was more and more violence. I used to look forward to coming to work but it was so trying anymore. Maybe I should find another job or maybe I should just suck it up…I was putting in way to many hours at work because I had no life.

I decided to walk across the street and grab a coke from the store. I was exhausted but I really didn't want to go home to an empty house. I was enjoying the night air too much. I was looking at the drinks when the cashier smiled at me.

"They're over here."

I can't imagine the look I gave her.

"Excuse me?"

"True blood right? Isn't that what you're looking for?" This isn't the first time I've gotten mistaken for a vampire. I always find it amusing really. I smiled and grabbed a coke from the spot she was at.

"Not tonight I think I'll experiment."

Slipping it on the counter I handed the girl a five and looked out the door.

"Can you really drink that? I mean I didn't know vampires can drink that stuff." I was hardly listening when I saw the old man stumbling beside the car outside. Something wasn't right. I ignored her as she called after me I walked out without my change.

"Sir are you ok?"

He was holding his neck breathing rapidly.

I touched his shoulder softly.

"Sir?"

He pointed to the hospital but dropped quickly. I tossed my drink seeing the blood running through his fingers and soaking his clothes. I knelt rolling him and pulling his hand away from his neck to see the gaping wound and cussed.

The girl from the store ran out frightened, "Can I do anything?"

"Yes call 911 and get me something to put over his neck, a towel or something I've got to stop the bleeding."

"It must be my lucky day." I mumbled to myself trying to stop the blood flow with my hands. I hope the guy doesn't have anything. I knew I should have just gone home.

"Can I be of some assistance?" I heard a velvety male voice with a distinct accent say from above me. I jumped looking up meeting his beautiful blue grey eyes and swallowed hard. I knew two things for certain one he was a vampire and two he seemed extremely calm all things considered.

"I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you. I mean no harm." He assured me.

"I…I need to stop the bleeding. I'm not strong enough to hold pressure."

I wasn't sure why he was offering to help especially when this was obviously a vampire attack victim. He nodded and knelt down.

"Remove your hands." He requested.

I did as he asked and he replaced my hands with his own. He was much stronger and the blood was stopping. He looked up into my eyes.

"Continue your assessment doctor."

It took me a minute to focus then I leaned forward feeling for a pulse. It was faint, so faint. I couldn't do much he had lost so much blood. He needed fluids and I couldn't give him that. I shook my head.

"He's in shock. He needs fluids and I don't have access to that. He needs to be in the ER."

"I can get him there." He answered. "Call them tell them to prepare for me."

"But the ambulance…" I responded. I knew the ambulance was on their way but it was taking too long.

"He will be dead before they get here. I can get him across the street and into the ER in seconds. Please Daniella just call." He urged me with serious eyes.

I didn't ask how he knew my name. I wiped my hands on my scrubs and called letting them know he was coming. I nodded to him and he was out of my sight before I could focus. I pushed end when they said he's here.

I waited a few minutes in shock then cleaned up as much as I could in the bathroom inside the store. When I came out the girl behind the counter was watching me in awe.

"You were so brave." She said as I walked past.

I turned to her and smiled, "Not brave just doing my job."

I walked towards my car and found the strange vampire leaning on it. I tilted my head looking him over. He really was quite beautiful the way the moonlight danced off of his skin he almost shimmered. He had his sleeves rolled up to reveal tattoos on both arms. I find tattoos to be beyond sexy but he was sexy already. He oozed sexuality but then don't all vampires?

"We meet again." I said as I moved closer.

"Indeed we do."

"Thank you for helping that man he would have died if you hadn't." I said softly of course I was assuming he was still alive. I wouldn't know until I went back to work or called to check.

"I cannot take all the credit you helped him as well doctor."

"I do wonder why you helped him." I questioned not moving closer. He sighed shaking his head.

"Unfortunately one of the underlings got a little overzealous. He will be dealt with accordingly but I did not want the man to die for his mistake. I am sorry you had to be involved in this terrible event. I am currently making sure his family will be provided for while he is being treated."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing? Is he serious? A vampire attacked a human and he is making sure the vampire is punished and taking care of the family until the guy gets better?

"Who are you?" I questioned now moving closer. I realized now that I was closer he was barely taller than me. He was quite short for a male. I looked up at him smiling slightly.

"I am known as Godric."

I had heard of him he was sheriff that much I knew. I had never met him personally or seen him but I did know some things about the local vampires.

I was close enough now to touch him. Standing this close it was amazing just how beautiful his eyes really were up close. I looked down not knowing what to say. What do you say to a vampire? I suppose the same thing you say to anyone and yet I was blank. I was actually surprised when I felt his finger lifting my chin.

"Do I frighten you young one?"

"No."

"What are you thinking?" He asked me his face giving nothing away.

"You are beautiful." I could absolutely kick myself I blushed and covered my mouth. How can I embarrass myself anymore than I just did?

He smiled softly at me and looked off.

"You should go home I imagine you are tired from a long days work."

I am so glad he didn't say anything about that little slip. He stepped back allowing me to get into my car. I started it and realized he was between myself and the door. I looked up and he smiled kneeling.

"You will be careful?"

"I will." I answered back. "As careful as I can."

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over him. It's funny I've seen vampires before but none have struck me as he did. His face held an odd expression and I felt a cool touch on my cheek bringing me out of my haze.

Please take this he said as he removed a necklace from his neck. I had not even noticed he wore one. He placed it in my hand.

"Wear this it will protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I questioned looking at the unique symbol on it. He smiled covering my hand.

"Just wear it promise me."

I guess if it's that important to him fine. It is a pretty design anyway. I looked at him putting it on. "There, it's done."

He smiled, "I must go. You will be needed in this world Daniella I hope our paths cross again."

I hated to see him go but what can I do? I don't even know him. I had to agree with him though I did hope to see him again.

He stood then leaned back down. "Oh and Daniella?"

I turned to see him. He grinned, "You are quite beautiful too."

I blushed and he turned disappearing from my view. I can't believe I told him that…..I can't believe he told me that…. I seriously need sleep. I have made a fool out of myself way too much for one night.

One month later I tossed and turned in my bed restless. I had dreamed of him many nights some were simply dreams of him holding me and we talked others were passionate dreams. Ones I didn't even want to tell my best friend about. The one's where you wake up and have to take a cold shower.

I kicked my covers off and cried out in the night. I was deeply asleep but it was restless I don't know why he haunted me so but he did. I just connected with him on so many levels all I wanted was to see him again. When we talked in my dreams it was like we had known each other forever. I wish it could be true.

"Daniella." I heard my name gently spoken. "You are restless tonight be calm I will sit with you." I could feel his presence near me and feel a soft breeze from my window. He was sitting at my window. I don't know how I knew but I did I still couldn't manage to wake myself.

"Please." I whispered into the night.

"What is it you need precious one?" He asked gently from his place.

"Godric I need you." My dream felt so realistic. It was almost as if I could smell his wonderful scent. He seemed to hesitate.

"You must invite me in and Daniella I do not think you should. It would be too tempting for me to continue to visit you. I should not be here." He sounded torn.

"Come in Godric."

I could hear his intake of breath. I was alone only a moment before I felt him beside me on my bed, his fingers brushing my hair from my face.

"Sleep I am here with you." His voice was soothing. I had a bad day at work and images kept playing in my mind. I groaned turning again. I felt his palm on my face.

"You are very troubled."

"I just want it to go away." I whispered feeling for him I snuggled close to his cool body. He was still a moment I suppose to figure out what I was doing then I felt his hand caress my long hair.

"Stay." I gripped his shirt not wanting to ever leg go. He continued to stroke my hair.

"Until it is almost light I can stay no longer."

I don't know when I finally fell into a peaceful sleep but when I did I woke up and realized there was no evidence of him ever being there and I had another one of my vivid dreams. It had just seemed so real.

My best friend Lisa had come over a few months later and was sitting out back with me by the pool.

"Dani I hate to say this but girl you look rough."

I sighed, "I know. I'm just frustrated with work. I really need a break and I can't sleep worth a crap when I do I keep dreaming of this guy."

She perked up.

"This vampire guy you told me about?"

"Yeah. I know its stupid Lisa. He probably hasn't given me a second thought but I can't get him out of my head. It's just like I feel connected to him. I really liked him and I don't even know him."

"Well they say vampires can do that you know put a spell on you and all that stuff." She winked at me.

I laughed. "Yeah well he didn't put a spell on me. I just think I find him attractive and I can't get him out of my head. I just wish my hormones would chill."

"Someone needs a little bootie call." She smirked "Hey do vamps do that? I'll bet if you called him he would consider…."

I smacked her arm.

"That is just nasty. I am not like that he's a very nice guy ok." I shook my head. I can't even believe she suggested that. Well…yes I can she's crazy like that. I'm not. Godric would never be a so called booty call to me anyway he is so much more. I say that like I know him I don't but I feel like I do.

I ran my hand over the necklace he gave me and smiled a little. I want to know him.

"We should go out tonight." She suggested.

I sighed. I haven't been out since….well in forever I just don't like to go out. I get hit on by all these guys and really I just want to be with my girls and have a good time.

"Come on we'll go dancing." She turned smiling at me knowing my weakness. It was the one thing that helped me relax. I smiled.

"Fine but you're driving."

"No problem but you are drinking because you need to loosen up doctor. You are way too stressed out."

I shot her a look but what could I say she was right. We went out that night and I dressed up a little. It felt good to dress up I hadn't in a while. I did it more for myself than anyone else. She took me to downtown Dallas and we parked getting out and walking. The only thing I hate here is there are so many people on weekends.

She had me in and out of three clubs before I knew it and I had a small buzz going. I was not drunk but I felt nice. We settled on the rooftop of a club and relaxed dancing. She was flirting with some guy and his friend she had to. I was ignoring his friend. I didn't want to deal with guys and I told her that. Him telling me how sexy I was dancing just made me sick. I dance for myself not for him.

I saw she was still talking to them and I smirked walking to the edge of the busy rooftop and looked over. I inhaled the cool breeze and closed my eyes. I was wishing mainly to myself but I spoke out loud.

"I wish you were here."

"Who do you wish for?" I heard from beside me and turned.

I felt my heart race when I saw it was Godric. I stepped closer, "Are you really here?"

He smiled touching my cheek.

"Do I feel real?"

I closed my eyes leaning into his palm and opened them again. He was still the same beautiful man I remembered. He let his hand fall stepping closer.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

I was speechless smiling then looking down at my feet as I blushed. I looked back up into his beautiful eyes.

"I had hoped to see you again but it never seemed to happen."

He didn't bother saying anything in response he simply moved a little closer. His eyes intense as he looked at me I felt his cool hand brush mine when he was almost against me. I couldn't believe he was within my reach. I had dreamed of him being like this.

"Your friend is occupied. You do not seem to share her interest would you let me take you home?"

I don't know what he wanted or why he wanted to take me home but it seemed like an honest enough question.

"You do not like it here?" I asked him.

He looked around, "No not particularly."

I smiled at him when he turned back and squeezed his hand. He looked down where I had taken his hand and then back up to me. I could not read his expression.

"I'll be right back."

I touched Lisa's shoulder and she turned.

"Hey finished dancing?"

"Actually." I turned her. "Godric is here and he wants to take me home."

Her mouth fell open.

"The Godric you've been mooning over the last few months?"

"Yes, you do know he can hear you right? Vampire." I frowned.

She slapped her hand over her mouth then smiled.

"Well you be careful and have fun." She winked at me and hugged me whispering. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I laughed, "That doesn't leave much."

"So it doesn't." She shrugged watching me as I walked back over to him. I knew she wanted to see him. I saw her smile when she saw who he was and nod her head in approval. Godric turned to me.

"She is in agreement with me taking you home?"

"Yes." I answered not mentioning any of the other stuff I am sure he heard.

He nodded and pressed his hand lightly to my back leading me to toward the stairs. I pressed against the wall going down as people went up. I felt him take my hand in his and I smiled to myself. Once outside I felt him tug me in the direction he wanted me to go. He led me to a black sports car and opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him. He didn't ask for directions to my house and I was surprised when he pulled up in my driveway.

We had been quiet the entire way. I was nervous and I didn't know what to say or why he was doing this. I opened my door getting out and before I was fully up he was at the door. I jumped realizing how close we were certainly my hormones were in overdrive now if they weren't before.

He closed the door but didn't break his hold from my eyes. His hand gently cupping my chin as his eyes roamed my face. I felt myself holding my breath before he released me and turned waiting on me to pass and walk to my door.

I walked to it quickly and opened it and he followed me inside. I noticed one thing I had not invited him in now I had to question had he been here before? I turned looking up.

"I would offer you something to drink but…"

He smiled and I bit my lip.

"Yeah so…" I turned away and tossed my purse and keys aside and tried to remain calm. Him just being in the room was enough to make me nervous. So many thoughts rushing thorough my mind at one time and I couldn't clear it.

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you worried?" He asked and I could hear concern in his voice.

I turned looking up into his eyes.

"I just don't know what to expect. I mean why did you want to bring me home?" I guess that was sort of blunt but I needed to know. His innocent smile returned and he took my hands in his.

"I simply wanted to make sure you returned safely. I had no other motive other than enjoying your presence I do admit that I am a little selfish in that way."

I chuckled as he pulled us toward the couch and sat down. I sat in front of him wondering why he was so concerned with my safety. I mean there are lots of other people out there. Looking at him he's like a child but I know he's seen more than most of us on this earth. He is not a child at all.

I glanced over him then back to his eyes. I had no idea what they held behind them. He tilted his head looking at me curiously.

"What are you wondering?"

I watched his face, "Just you look so young. I know you aren't…you have an old soul and emotions. I wonder do you desire as a man or…"

He scooted closer to me cupping my face in his hands.

"I desire as a man Daniella make no mistake about that. I feel desire and want probably stronger than the human male. I also feel more passionate about my emotions but developing them was a hard thing to do. The confusion that comes along with them even harder."

"Confusion?" I didn't know what he meant.

"Not knowing what it was I felt not being sure. I didn't understand and I still don't it's very hard to feel that way. It can compromise a lot of lives if I am not clear on my emotions."

I had an idea what he means. When you feel for someone developing those feelings can be difficult.

"Are you clear now I mean on whatever is confusing you?"

He seemed sad. "What I feel and what is necessary is not what I want to do, but it is what has to be done for now."

I didn't like the way that sounded. He smiled stroking my cheek gently and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I do wish to know you Daniella it would make me very happy."

I felt his finger on my necklace, the necklace he gave me and closed my eyes. He sighed and I felt his hand in my hair.

"You should probably head to bed you seem tired." He whispered but it didn't sound like he wanted me to.

I tried to look up but only succeeded in forcing our faces closer together. I could see in his eyes he wanted me and for once that was clear. I saw no confusion there. We were so close…my body trembled at his embrace and the intensity of his eyes as he gazed into mine.

"I can't give you what you seek." He whispered his eyes falling to my lips. "It's too dangerous for you."

I'm not sure what he meant by that what was I seeking? He could read something I couldn't it seems. He met my eyes again.

"I promised to keep you safe and I will."

I could almost feel that meant he was leaving.

I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You're leaving again." I said knowingly.

He continued to gaze into my eyes his hand still in my hair caressing my scalp.

"I am drawn to you and it places you in danger. I must keep you safe under my protection you will be."

"But not like this?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Like this you are vulnerable. I'm sorry I never should have come to you but when I saw you dancing…"

"How did you come in?"

He was silent.

"I didn't invite you in yet you came. How did you come in?" I questioned again awaiting his answer.

"You call to me…in your sleep and eventually I came."

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying. I knew all of those dreams so vivid could not be just a dream.

"You held me." I whispered shocked.

He nodded watching my face. "You were very distressed. I could not leave you so."

I slid my hand from his neck to his face and realized how familiar his face felt. I closed my eyes and everything was as I remembered. His smell combined with the feeling of him so close to me. How many nights over the past few months had he held me? I could remember plenty. I don't know how many were dreams and how many were reality.

Then I wondered how far did we actually go? My eyes flew open and he smiled softly.

"Do not worry we did nothing unacceptable. I would never take advantage of you in such a way."

Him saying that does tell me one thing he knows I've had sexual dreams about him. How embarrassing. I felt his grip tighten on my hair and met his eyes.

"Your body is heated." He whispered his eyes closed.

I've got one shot I hope I can do this. I moved my head slowly forward since I didn't have far to go it was easy really. His eyes flashed open and he watched me curiously. He is absolutely magnificent I have never seen anyone so breathtaking. His beauty radiates from within him like the sun and I know that sounds odd but I don't know how else to explain it.

He is light, he is joy. It is quite possibly that he just makes me feel that way, but it is in fact how I feel when he is near. I used to say I never believed in love at first sight but he made me change my mind. He makes me feel something stronger than I have ever felt.

I gripped his face gently in my hands caressing it before I kissed him softly. I wasn't sure how he would react to this. He could pull away, he could do a number of things and I gave him the option to do any of them. I made sure my touch was light so he wasn't crowded and had room to move if necessary.

The hand still in my hair pulled me closer to his face drawing me deeper into the kiss. I gasped not expecting that I was certain he would pull away. I relaxed against him allowing him to lead as he took control tenderly stroking my back.

I released his lips inhaling sharply and he smiled brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed my nose lightly and cupped my chin. "I must go I have stayed too long."

I watched him stand and followed him.

"You won't be back will you?" I questioned.

He paused at my door turning to smile at me gently. I looked at the floor heartbroken. How could I have fallen so fast for this vampire who can't even find time to see me? I am pathetic. I felt him lift my chin.

"I'll see you in your dreams Daniella."

"It's not enough." I whispered trying not to cry and failing. I mean come on I hardly know the guy. What am I a teenager? He moved closer gently wiping my face.

"It has to be for now. I'm sorry I should have never come to you unless I was able to give you more. It won't be forever this I promise."

I felt his sweet lips on my forehead before he turned and was out my front door. To this day that night still haunts me and that was a year ago. I wonder where he is and if he is ok. He was like a dream and I wish he would return. My dreams continue but a dream isn't enough.

My Aunt Maryanne in Shreveport had called me to visit and I had decided to go. I took a leave from work because I needed a break. I was worn down from this mundane routine. I was tired of work. I was tired of dreams. I was just tired. Aunt Maryanne is a physician also but she practice's privately. She liked her job, maybe that's what I needed to consider.

I pulled up in my Audi and stretched. It was a 4 hour drive and I was ready to get out of the car. Aunt Maryanne opened her door.

"There's my favorite niece."

I hugged her. She is such a small woman I always tease her about it. She actually married into the family, she married my father's brother but it was a second marriage and she insisted on keeping her name since she was already an established physician. She had her quirks and was a little odd but she was fun.

My uncle passed away after only six years of marriage from a massive heart attack. I told him those cigarettes were going to kill him one day. He wouldn't listen he kept drinking, smoking, and eating all the fatty foods he could until he found himself in his grave.

Maryanne had warned him too. She took it hard and after he passed I spent a lot of time with her. We really got to know each other in that time. I found she was such a strong willed woman that it encouraged me to be the same. I looked up to her. It made me work harder in med school and I did well.

Now at 32 I already feel like I'm burnt out. She told me I would be if I didn't pace myself but that's hard to do with so many people needing help and so few doctors. I want to save them all even if realistically I can't. I bent hugging her.

"Hello Aunt Maryanne."

She pulled back shaking her head.

"Skin and bones you are. I warned you about that we'll have to fatten you up. You've been working too hard haven't you? You can't save the world little Dani even if you want to. You can only do so much."

"I know." I answered grabbing my bags as she also grabbed one.

"You should consider moving down here with me. I have plenty of room and this is so much more relaxing. You work at your own pace and you feel rewarded. It's just something to think about." She said as she tossed my bad on the bed where I would be staying. I smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind."

She took my hands in hers.

"You are so beautiful child. You should be married and have a family not stuck in an ER all day. Look at you…"

She huffed and appraised me.

"Let's get some food in you. What are you eating down there rabbit food?"

I chuckled as she turned and headed back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"No, I eat I just work out. I have a thin frame and actually I'm muscular. I weigh more than you think."

She shot me a glare and pulled out some fresh blueberry muffins from the oven. I can't resist a fresh muffin and they smelt wonderful.

"Well while you are here you are relaxing, now have a muffin." She ordered. I smiled at her and sat at the table. I miss her she is always so feisty. I love that about her she may be small but she isn't one to back down.

We relaxed and visited until around six when her phone rang. She answered and spoke with a frown. I could tell whoever was on the other end was not her favorite person.

"I have to attend to a patient." She said as she hung up. I smiled standing, "Can I come?"

She looked at me unsure.

"Oh come on I am sure I've seen worse." I said with a sigh.

She shook her head. "This isn't Dallas Dani you have no idea."

I didn't know what she meant by that but she grabbed her bag and passed me walking to the back to get some supplies. I slid my hands in my jeans and waited. I wondered if I should change my tank top but surely it would be ok for a simple house call.

She returned and looked up at me, "Come on." Seeing me grab a ponytail holder she shook her head.

"Leave your hair down."

I didn't ask why but I did as she asked. It's just that it was almost to my waist and all one length and if she needed help it might get in the way. I pushed the holder into my pocket just in case and followed her out. I was surprised when she pulled into a parking lot of some club called Fangtasia. You're kidding right? It must be a vamp club.

She got out and turned to me.

"This is a vampire club so stay by me at all times."

I smirked. "Aunt Maryanne I have been around vampires. I'll be fine."

She knocked on the door and a huge man opened it motioning us inside. I ignored his once over and followed her as we were met by a tall blonde male. He spoke to her but his eyes were on me. He was a handsome one.

"We have a situation Dr. Ludwig a human was injured and we need to keep him alive. It's crucial that he not die."

His voice was like velvet. I could tell he was old from his eyes. I could also tell from his presence he held a place of power.

"Who is your guest?" He asked her.

She sighed, "She is my niece Dr. Lafleur she is in town visiting me. She works in trauma and ER so she may be able to assist me. Now where is the patient?" She obviously didn't want to linger. He smirked at her.

"Right this way." He led us to where a male lay on a table covered in blood. I don't know what attacked him but he looked rough. I felt his pulse and shook my head.

"He's tachy. He needs fluids."

She opened her bag and motioned for me to get what I needed. I looked around turning and almost running into the vampire who had led us here. I looked up he was well over six foot.

"Do you have something tall like a hat rack or something? I need to hold these fluids up."

He nodded and disappeared for a moment bringing me a coat rack. I think that will work. I grabbed a large bore IV and opened the fluids to bolus him. Aunt Maryanne was looking over his wounds.

"He looks like he's seen one too many fangs. Eric I don't know if he can be healed without vampire blood. I'm not used to treating humans for you. You must be desperate."

I watched his expression as he crossed his arms. So that was his name, Eric it seemed to fit him. He shook his head.

"I prefer not to treat them myself but he has information I need. Try everything else first. I'd really rather not donate blood he is not worthy." I slipped my ponytail holder out of my pocket and put my hair up shooting him a pointed look. I was not getting it in all this blood. I felt Eric watching me and met his eyes. I don't know what he found so interesting about me but it was something. I certainly didn't like his comment about treating humans.

We did what we could for the poor guy and I looked at my bloodied arms.

"Do you have a sink?"

He gestured for me to follow him. I followed him to the bathroom and he leaned on the door watching me as I washed my arms. His eyes were staring at me and it was unnerving.

"Privacy would be nice." I said frowning at him.

"Probably but it's my club so I make the rules." He said his face remaining impassive. "Is there a reason you are upset with me Dr. Lafleur?"

"Oh I don't know." I tossed my paper towels in the bin. "Your lack of interest in human life could be one. I realize to you we are only a meal, but a little respect would be nice since after all we are respecting you." I probably shouldn't upset him but he was upsetting me.

His lips curled in a small smile. It was irritating.

"Well aren't you the little spit fire. Have I disrespected you in any way?"

"No." He had a point.

"Then why all the fuss? I show respect when given respect little doctor. He has shown me little which explains his current state of physical injury if you will. I have no issue with you, whatsoever, please do not assume because I have a problem with something he has done or some others of his kind that it extends to you."

His voice was irritated. He was glaring at me now.

"You are right." I shook my head. "I apologize I shouldn't assume things. I was taught better." I reached up pulling my necklace from under my tank top and rubbing the emblem softly. I thought of Godric and how different he was. I missed him.

"I know better not everyone is the same. I am sorry Eric."

He moved closer lifting my necklace from my hands.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned meeting my eyes. I thought of the night Godric had given it to me. It felt like so long ago a dream really and yet it was real. I still never took it off I couldn't I felt like I would lose some kind of connection with him if I did. I know it's stupid but it's why I didn't.

"It was a gift."

"A gift from whom?" He continued.

I didn't understand why he was so concerned.

"Does it really matter? Why do you want to know?" I asked getting a little worried. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. He stepped closer to me towering over me. He was definitely intimidating. He didn't seem angry but he wanted the truth and I don't know why. I thought this thing was supposed to protect me.

"I ask again a gift from whom?" He repeated.

"Godric." I said softly. He tilted his head looking at me oddly.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" I questioned as he released the necklace and stepped back.

"You are under his protection. I did not know he had a human companion."

I didn't know how to answer this. I had only met him once and I had hoped to again but it never happened. I didn't even know Eric knew him. It didn't matter now whatever the meaning he was taken aback by it.

I bit my lip, "Can I go please. My aunt will be worried."

He nodded and stepped out of my way. I met my aunt as she was packing up. I smiled at her.

"He may actually have a chance. I don't know though he will need antibiotics and a hospital stay will he get that?"

She patted my shoulder.

"He will only be alive long enough to answer Eric's questions Dani. I told you this isn't Dallas." I looked back at Eric who was still watching me with a very serious expression on his face. I said nothing what is there to say? I followed her out and felt him grab my arm. I turned looking up.

"Come back later tonight." He said when my aunt was out of earshot.

"What? Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "If you wish to see Godric then you should come back. He arrived just last night I'll tell him of your arrival."

I swallowed hard he was here? I had not seen him in a year and he was here? What was I supposed to do? I ran my fingers over the necklace without thought and Eric watched me curiously.

"You do wish to see your protector?"

"Yes…I'll be back tonight. Thank you." I said with a small smile before I turned and made my way to the car. I was a nervous wreck all day. It had been a year and I wanted to see him all that time. I had dreamt of him weekly so much so I thought I was crazy. It was nuts to feel that way right?

It was just something had clicked with with us. It was an intense situation that night and I wanted to get to know him and I never got that chance. I began to wonder would he want to see me? What if he didn't…but then he gave me his necklace and he did say the timing was just off and it wasn't forever.

Did he truly mean it? I just hope I'm not going to make a fool out of myself tonight after all he had not come looking for me in Dallas and he knew where I was. I decided trying was better than nothing at all. I dressed in a simple form fitting black dress with pumps. I placed waves in my long black hair and I wore light make-up and black mascara so my blue eyes would stand out. I used just a hint of blush and burgundy lipstick that I love to wear when I go special places. I wanted to look good for him. I just hope he noticed.

I looked in the mirror. If I didn't know better I would think I was a vampire it goes along with being so pale which I always was. I don't mind, I think they are beautiful then again I truly believe everyone is beautiful in their own way. I try to be the kind of person who thinks positive. Tonight it's hard when I'm so nervous.

I bid Aunt Maryanne goodnight and went back to the club. I didn't tell her where I was going she would probably have a heart attack. I nervously approached the door seeing a line waiting to get in, great. The female at the door looked at my neck and smiled.

"You must be Daniella please come in."

I bit my lip for a moment and then approached her. She looked me over, "My but you are a tasty little morsel aren't you. I'm Pam if you need anything sweetie you just let me know."

"Um…thanks." I stuttered as I walked past her into the club. It was full of people wow. Vampires and humans galore I had no idea how I would find anyone in all of this. It made me more nervous. I looked around not seeing him anywhere and felt sadness envelope me. He probably found out I was going to be here and ran. I leaned on the bar and the bartender smiled at me.

"What can I get you doll face?"

"Water thank you." I answered sadly. He raised an eyebrow handing me a glass.

"You are far too beautiful to be down what can I do to make you smile?" He asked with a wink.

I shrugged, "It's nothing thanks for trying though."

I took a sip of water and felt a sudden warmth envelope me, an inner calm and peace. I closed my eyes inhaling softly it felt so much like when I was with him…Godric? I opened my eyes and turned looked around. Godric was standing beside me with a smile on his face.

"Godric." I whispered and without thinking I stood from my stool and embraced him. He smelt like sandalwood I had missed him so much he had no idea how much. I hardly knew him and yet he haunted my dreams. I felt his hands slide around my back and slowly rub it.

"My sweet child, I have missed you too." He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes not wanting to ever let go. He chuckled. I realized I hardly knew him and this was probably not appropriate at all. I released him with a blush covering my cheeks and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry…that was inappropriate."

I saw his hand as it lifted my chin. His face looked happy a small smile playing on his lips.

"Daniella shall we go somewhere more private and talk?" He suggested. I looked around and saw that most of the bar was staring at us.

"Are you sure you…" He stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"Come with me." He said and I noticed a distinct accent. I have to say it's very becoming. He took my hand and as we were walking I saw Eric sitting on a throne to the side in the bar. He was watching us curiously. He has a throne in a bar? I hadn't noticed that when we were here before.

Godric took me down some stairs and down a dimly lit pathway then opened the door to a room. I followed him in. It was obviously a bedroom it had a television, a couch, a huge bed and a dresser. There was a bathroom I think off to the side and probably a closet. I could just see the doors. He sat on the couch motioning for me.

"I'm sorry about the amenities but this is the quietest place here." He said sincerely.

I smiled sitting beside him.

"I don't mind." It was much quieter. In fact I couldn't hear upstairs at all. It must be very well insulated. He touched my necklace.

"I am glad you still wear it. I had hoped you would but I could not be sure."

I looked down, "To be honest you haunt me."

"Haunt you?" He questioned.

I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Yes, that night seems like a dream to me. I dream of you often and I kept hoping to see you again but you never came. I had almost given up hope that I would ever see you again. I wanted to see you…to get to know you more."

He lifted my chin to face him.

"My apologies I did not mean to keep you at bay. I am sure you heard about the Fellowship of the Sun we were having difficulties with and the stress in the vampire community. I did not feel it appropriate to involve you at that time. I did not want to take a chance of you getting hurt. I did make sure you were safe but I could not allow myself to pursue anything further even though my heart desperately wanted to."

I felt my heart beat faster and blushed. I've never been with a vampire, I never wanted to until I met him and he certainly isn't your average vampire by any means.

"You are still so surreal to me." I said softly reaching up to touch his face. "I can't believe you are really in front of me."

I ran my fingers over his cheek bones, his eyebrows and finally my thumb caressed his lips. He was so perfect and I felt myself begin to tremble. I licked my lips unconsciously I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Daniella, I want to kiss you more than anything at this moment. I do not however want to offend you in any way. I know we have only known each other a short time. I have not treated you as I should have."

I smiled at him he always wants to please others. I like that about Godric he is very sweet. I pulled my hands from his face and ran them up his chest finally meeting his eyes again. He felt muscular and strong I won't deny my attraction to him is stronger than I have ever felt towards anyone.

"I would like that very much." I can't think of anything right now that I want more.

He grabbed my waist tenderly and pulled me closer watching my face until his lips met mine. I gasped when the sparks hit. Oh My GOD! I have never felt anything like this. It wasn't like this the first time this was liquid fire this was starting in my toes and traveling up to my head until I was unable to breathe. My stomach filled with butterflies and I ran my hands around his neck gripping his hair tightly.

I felt him pull me even closer and I moaned. I was almost on his lap normally I would feel this was totally inappropriate but right now I was lost and I did not care. I have never been kissed like this and I never want it to stop. One of his hands was on my back gently rubbing up and down my spine while the other was resting on my upper thigh. I heard his chest rumble and then his hands were on my face as he gently pushed me away.

I tried to catch my breath embarrassed by my heavy breathing. He gave me a small shy smile.

"I am sorry. I seem to have gotten away with myself. Please forgive me. " Forgive you? Feel free to quote "get away" with yourself anytime honey. It's not like I haven't waited a year.

"I think we both did." I answered back leaning my side on the couch. I know I was flushed red I could feel it the room was suddenly extremely hot. The vamp could kiss.

"You are very skilled Daniella you intrigue me. Your thoughts and your actions are very interesting and I am rarely surprised anymore." I have no idea what he mean yet I was curious.

"They are?" I questioned. "Why is that?"

"I've walked the earth a long time and in that time I saw that my species have not evolved. We become cold and unchanging. I grew tired of the old way of life and I watched as the humans evolved. I started to change myself and to learn human customs. I see why humans are so afraid of us. I'm afraid it will take some time before that fear will be eliminated it is so deeply instilled. There are many vampires who will never change from their predator instincts."

He looked away. "We don't belong here we are unnatural. We don't make anything really humans build and develop things even grow things. We simply bring death."

I frowned.

"You belong here as much as I do."

"Arguable point you aren't eating me for a meal." He said with a chuckle.

I huffed. "Well we eat meat cows, pigs, and chickens. We kill them for a meal how is it so different? They can't talk so it's more humane? We have rapist and killers, bombers and all kinds of crazies running around so don't tell me you are unnatural. I beg to differ.

He turned to me again those gorgeous eyes on me.

"Many of us think fear is the way it should be taking pleasure from the weakness of others. It is much like your killers and murder's I suppose. It is not right. We must learn to change our thinking and I am trying to teach them but it takes time. It takes inspiration. You have jail we have our sheriffs. You give me hope… you touch me. I was becoming very disappointed with my life until I met you."

He took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"I see you try so hard to make a difference and you struggle as I do. You may be human but your hands they heal. You have the ability to do so many things and you try to change people's lives."He met my eyes and continued." There is great strength inside you. I admire that."

"I…" I didn't finish my sentence. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm just human." I said simply.

"You are more. You are very special." He replied back.

I had never heard anyone say anything so sweet to me. His words were so flattering and beautiful they were inspiring. I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Godric. I see much in you as well."

I don't know why conversation with him was so easy it just flowed naturally. I hardly knew him yet I felt like I had known him my entire life. It was comfortable with him. I was comfortable and I've never felt that way before with anyone. I looked at our intertwined hands and then ran my eyes up his muscular chest to his face.

He was simply breathtaking. I know vampires are suppose to be attractive but really….he takes my breath away.

"You are beautiful." I said without thought. "You probably hear that all the time."

"Yes but they are saying it because I am a vampire that's not why you are."

His words were true it wasn't. He could read me well it's a scary thought how well we connect. He reached up gently brushing my hair back and smiling at me.

"What is it you wish to know young one?" He asked before I had to even question.

"How old are you?"

He smiled, "Can you guess? You've studied many things and I do believe history is a fascination of yours. Egypt, the Roman Empire, the medieval period is that not so?"

"Yes."

"So you know my name you must have some idea."

"Well…" I tugged on his shirt.

"Will you pull this off?"

He smirked removing his shirt. I gasped seeing his tattoos. They were beautiful. I slipped off the couch and moved to sit behind him to see the ones down his back. I ran my hand down his spine in awe without thinking. He shivered and I jerked my hand back.

"Your touch makes me shiver it would seem." He said turning to smile at me.

"I'm sorry." I said biting my lip.

He ran his thumb over my lip. "It is fine, it is just I have not felt a woman's touch not one I…" Our eyes met and his smile faded. He didn't finish his sentence and the room was suddenly thick with emotion.

I stood breaking the intense environment that had developed, "So before the 14th century I am guessing I don't think your name was used much after that. Your tattoos seem tribal in nature but also medieval in part possibly roman I'm not quite sure. I would guess in the thousands but that's not possible right?"

He smiled at me.

"I am vampire."

I sat in front of him our knees touched but I met his eyes.

"Tell me." I asked intrigued.

"Two thousand years I have walked the earth." He said thoughtfully.

I couldn't even grasp the concept. I can't even imagine what he has seen. I mean what hasn't he seen? Everything in the history books he has been there for. We have in books what he has actually lived through that's a hard concept to grasp and yet he sits across from me looking like he is probably a teenager.

"I can't imagine how lonely…I mean I am assuming you were alone. I am sure you had…" Oh great I just stepped in it. I blushed and looked away.

I felt his hand on my chin pulling my face back to see him.

"I have chosen to walk alone. I have taken lovers yes but I have never taken a mate. I never met anyone who I felt held the same zest for life I do. Humans always feared me you see until we recently were accepted into population and so the vampires I have met were all of one mind frame. It was very disappointing." He frowned then continued.

"I have never felt emotions towards a human until…" He looked off and stood slipping his shirt back on.

"I hope I did not offend you by telling you of my emotions so soon. I did not intend to do so."

"No, you didn't. I'm glad I wasn't the only…" He looked at me and words failed me. He had to stop that. Something in the way he would look at me and the words just wouldn't come. I felt my pulse quicken and I knew he probably noticed. How embarrassing.

He took my hands pulling me up and into his arms. He certainly wasn't helping in the heart rate department, he slipped his arms around me pulling me so I was relaxing against him. It was a very human response and it felt so right to be with him like this. I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist. It felt like all of the stars were finally aligning as they should be. I felt his lips on my neck and sighed tilting it to allow him access. I wasn't afraid of him biting me. The thought never even crossed my mind.

He made a path to my lips and kissed them softly, reverently. I could barely keep my heart from beating out of my chest. I felt his thumb run across my jugular.

"Your pulse is racing." He said stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry you tend to do that." I teased him. He chuckled pulling away.

"Perhaps I need to let you have a moment." He sat down on the couch smiling at me. I looked at him oddly.

"Do you even crave blood anymore?" I question moving to sit beside him.

He took my hand in his.

"Not often and it isn't exactly what I crave from you."

I didn't understand. I am sure he knew by the look on my face.

"I don't want to feed from you Daniella but marking you and bonding with you is another temptation all together. I would be lying to you if I said that wasn't a temptation."

"Have you done it before?" I asked curious.

"No, I have Eric my child but I have never bonded. Are you offering?" He teased me.

It was rather cute. I had yet to see him as a teaser he was always so serious but I liked this side of him. It was nice to see a lighter side of him that probably few saw.

I scoffed. "How can I offer when I don't even know what it is?"

He pulled me into his arms.

"When it is time I will tell you."

"Hmmm…tell me about this necklace. Eric seemed quite interested that you had a human companion. I did too seeing as I didn't know I was your human companion."

He smiled at me, I love that boyish smile.

"It would mean you are my human. You belong to me that is why it would keep you safe. No one in my area would dare harm you. My nest would see it and protect you it is simple."

"You know that's not fair right? I belong to you and haven't gotten any of the advantages Godric." I was the one teasing him now. I wasn't sure if he would tease back or not.

He leaned close to my face. Oh my god I think my heart just stopped.

"And what would those advantages be my love? You just tell me what you wish and I shall give it to you." His voice was low and seductive. I blinked stunned into silence. Did he really just get sexy on me? Oh yeah he's taking the bait.

"I didn't see you nightly." I complained.

He shook his head, "How unfair of me. I shall have to make it up to you. What else?"

He lifted me turning me so I was lying back on the couch and he was braced over me. I tried not to focus on that and to continue my train of thought.

"I didn't get to kiss you."

"On the travesty… that is terrible. I'll have to make that one up starting now won't I?" His lips fell to mine and kissed me gently. He kissed me until I was about to come unglued then smiled hovering above me. He is way too good at this teasing thing.

"What else?"

Did he seriously think I was coherent at this point? The man who was so serious every time I saw him was showing me his playful side and he wanted me to think?

"I never saw this side of you." I said honestly not that I had seen many sides of him but he always struck me as a very serious type of person.

I watched one side of his lip curl up in a small smile.

"I am serious most of the time. I don't relax as much as I should do I sound like any one you know?"

I get it yes it sounds like me.

"I am in a position of leadership so I don't tend to relax like this much. I also haven't had anyone to relax like this with. I do like to be happy Dani. I like to smile just like everyone else it just hasn't been possible lately. Is that what you would like me to call you? Dani? I know your friends do. I would like to think I am your friend."

He repositioned himself on his elbow still above me but more of his lower weight was now upon me. I closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the sensation.

"I would like to think you are more." I managed.

I felt his lips at my ear.

"Do you want me to be more?"

I kind of like this side of Godric. I turned to see his face he was still leaning on his elbow his face inches above mine. Didn't he know I wanted him to be so many things?

"I know you knew I dreamed of you. Did you know what I dreamed?" I questioned.

His eyes drifted over my face slowly.

"No, I only know you called to me. I knew when you were distressed and restless other times you were not."

"But you knew I was dreaming of you…certainly you had some idea…" I left it open and he met my eyes he lifted his finger to trail over my lips.

"If you are asking did I know they were sexual in nature then yes, I do not know what you were dreaming but I could tell from the sounds you made…the movements of your body." He met my eyes.

I know I turned 5 shades of red and then some. He ran his finger over my flushed cheek.

"I could not stay on those nights it was too much for me. It was easy when you had not invited me in but once you had…it would have been so easy to cross the line."

I found it hard to believe he felt that way. I don't know why even as enlightened as he is he is still an emotional being. We are attracted to each other and he is bound to feel things. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"In two thousand years no one has ever made me feel this way. I don't understand what this hold you have over me is but I do not ever want it to stop."

"Me either."

Feeling bolder I reached up and pulled his head down, only because he allowed me, and kissed him. I loved when he kissed me it was always so sweet and gentle. He treated me as if I was a treasure to him and I couldn't get enough of it. I've been with men before but it has never felt like this.

"Godric, can I ask you something?"

He shifted so he was sitting up with me in his lap.

"You may ask me anything." He answered stroking my hair.

"I know what I have heard about vampires, but I've really never had an in depth discussion with one about certain things. I wondered like this how we are now is this normal? I mean I have been told vampires are ruled by lust."

"Ah." He twisted a piece of my hair around his finger. "Indeed we are… originally. It is our nature to be ruled by lust. Just as it is our nature to be predators. It our choice to stay as such or evolve as you have." He answered simply.

I turned to see his face.

"You don't seem to be ruled by lust."

He smiled, "You'll find I don't think like a vampire anymore. I think more human as I age. I feel lust yes but it does not rule me. I feel other emotions like when I look at you for example I feel many things do I feel lust? Certainly but it is not the most overpowering emotion."

I closed my eyes as his hand tangled in my hair.

"I feel warmth when I am near you. I feel life and happiness and a sensation I cannot describe because I have never felt such an emotion before. I've watched you from afar for over a year and in that time I cannot tell you how many nights I ached to take you into my arms."

I bit my lip moved by his words he held so little back.

"You did take me in your arms."

He looked at me seriously and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"But I shouldn't have and you never knew. I could have put you in danger and even now despite how my heart feels I am still what I am. It does not change the reality that in my world you could get hurt."

"It's a risk I am willing to take. I have never been big on taking risks and I've never been one to just let things happen. You are the first person I have ever met that makes everything in my life seem to make any sense. It's almost as if I were waiting for you in some way."

"Perhaps we both were waiting for each other. I only know you make me feel alive again and I haven't felt so in a very long time." He whispered with longing.

I lifted my hand tracing his tattoo with my fingers.

He closed his eyes under my touch and inhaled deeply. "Dani you have no idea what you are doing to me."

"Tracing your tattoo?" I questioned.

His eyes opened and they were on fire. I gasped in surprise as he gripped my waist and pulled me closer. My hands fell open on his chest as he reached up grabbing my head.

"I am very sensitive to touch especially your touch."

"Is that good?" I asked as he moved his head toward mine.

"Not tonight it isn't."

His lips crashed into mine and all thoughts of anything else were erased. I knew this wasn't him that he was a very controlled person and I was making this difficult for him but at the moment, I didn't care. He pulled me harder to him and my head fell back allowing him access to my neck.

He kissed it tenderly clutching my back to hold me in place. He gasped pushing me back arms length away he had a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" I tried to reach up but he shook his head.

"I want to mark you. I shouldn't be thinking that way." He closed his eyes inhaling deeply. "Just give me a moment please."

I stepped from his lap and he released me his hands resting on his knees. I backed away walking around the room to look for the bathroom. I don't know about him but I definitely need to clean up now. I found it and walked in freshening up. I calmed myself and looked in the mirror making sure I looked ok before making an appearance.

He looked relaxed when I came back out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it is just that my attraction to you and the emotions involved. I do apologize." He looked down shyly so like an innocent child. He was so far from innocent.

I sat beside him.

"Maybe I want you to mark me."

His head snapped towards me.

"In time perhaps it certainly wouldn't be appropriate to do it now. You need to know more about me and I you. We have lots of time." He smiled taking my hand.

I stood pulling him up. "Since you owe me companionship you can start making it up by taking me up stairs and dancing with me."

He brushed my face lightly with his free hand.

"As you wish."

I led the way back up and when I opened the door at the top I noticed a big vampire standing there. He turned to me and smirked. I guess he was some kind of guard but he wasn't there before was he? Maybe he was and I was so caught up in Godric I didn't see him.

I hesitated the song that was playing was awful. I felt hands on my hips and his lips at my ear.

"Perhaps another song?"

I nodded I turned feeling him move beside me and lead me to the bar. I got a coke while he ordered nothing.

"Do you drink True Blood?" I asked as he sat on a stool. I moved to stand between his legs. We were in an isolated corner somewhat cut off from the rest of the bar. It gave us a little privacy.

"Yes. I do not have to eat often though."

I smiled at him.

"So I won't be on the menu?" I teased. His eyes brightened and he pulled me closer resting his hands around my waist.

"No you shall not I am afraid, not now or any other night."

I sighed resting my head on his chest. He enveloped me carefully almost as if he were keeping me safe. I could feel the love radiating off of him it was a very warm feeling. I liked it and I wanted to bask in it. He rocked me gently like a child and I felt myself sink deeper into his embrace.

I let the world melt away as I concentrated on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Godric?" I whispered after what seemed like forever. It was low but I knew he could hear me.

"Yes little one."

I leaned back to see his handsome face.

"Will it always feel like this?"

He reached up brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, his eyes intense.

"I certainly hope so."

He looked at me intently for a moment before leaning down and kissing me softly his sweet lips gentle and tender against my own. It was only meant to be a short kiss. He leaned back from me searching my eyes before kissing me again I could feel him getting lost in the sensations as he pressed harder against me. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his neck feeling him lift me against him. I was certain this was out of character for him. He was a poised and proud vampire. It wasn't in character for me either, but after a year of not seeing him and then finally seeing him tonight I couldn't help myself. Dreaming of him night after night had certainly taken its toll.

"There is a room downstairs if you two lovebirds need it." I heard a female voice speak. Godric released me and I turned seeing Pam. Her face covered with a smirk. She was not amusing.

I looked at Godric and ran my fingers through my hair as I blushed. I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"We do not require a room at this moment Pam but thank you."

"Pam!" Eric interrupted her with a glare. She smiled wandering away. He turned to Godric bowing his head, "I am sorry for Pam's apparent lack of ability to hold her tongue."

Godric raised his hand, "It is done. What news do you have?"

"Bill and Sookie will be here soon do you require anything?" Eric questioned. "I have plenty who will offer themselves if you are hungry."

"No thank you my child. I do not require food this evening." He looked back searching for something and then to Eric.

"Will you stay with Dani for a few minutes? I must to attend to something."

"Of course." He lowered his head.

Godric kissed my temple. "Stay with Eric I shall be right back."

I watched him leave and sat on his stool. Eric turned to me curiously.

"Tell me Dani how long have you and Godric known each other?"

I guess it didn't hurt to answer.

"I met him well over a year ago, probably close to two. "

He nodded and raised his eyebrow, "I am surprised then."

"Why?"

"Just seeing you two together he seems quite taken with you. Godric feels very deeply and I'm surprised he hasn't marked you as his own." He turned leaning on the bar.

"We've only met a handful of times since then. He wanted to keep me safe this has been the longest time span we've been together."

He seemed surprised by my words.

"But you wear his necklace."

"Yes, he gave it to me the first night we met." I answered.

I ran my fingers over the cool metal. "I think we felt a special connection even then. I certainly feel a strong pull towards him and it has never let me go."

"It is apparent you share something and as long as that is so you will be protected in my area."

He turned as the bartender handed him a true blood. I touched his arm and I saw his eyes flash up to me. He didn't like to be touched I could tell.

"I'm sorry, I…." I pulled my hand away.

"What were you going to say?" He questioned.

"Why will you protect me?"

He took a drink from his bottle licking his lips.

"Godric is my maker. The bond between us is very strong and if you are his then you shall be protected."

He turned as a female and a vampire walked in. He looked at me.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

I sighed relaxing and enjoying a song I actually did like. I was happy being here with Godric my life was finally looking up. I felt myself dancing in my seat but I didn't care. I can express myself if I want to its good to be happy. I startled when I felt something cool against my ear. I don't like anyone invading my space unless I know them.

"Would you like to dance?"

I turned to see a strange vampire smiling.

"No, thank you for asking though" I hoped he would go away.

He chuckled remaining where he was.

"You seem to want to dance. I am sure the dance floor would be more comfortable, just one dance my lovely lady." He said again. I was growing aggravated surely he didn't think I was stupid.

I turned, "I do appreciate the offer, really but no thanks I am here with someone."

I hoped he would take the hint this time and leave me alone.

He looked around, "I see no one with you." He ran his finger down my arm. "You are quite striking, very beautiful for a human."

"I really would rather you didn't touch me it makes me uncomfortable." I said as politely as I could.

"Well if you dance with me I won't touch you scouts honor." He crossed an x on his chest and chuckled. I turned to frown at him just as he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I said pulling on my arm.

He laughed at me. "Says who?"

"Says me." Eric said placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face him and shrugged.

"We were just going to dance sheriff."

"I am sure but I'm not your biggest concern at the moment." He removed his hand and I saw Godric behind him and he wasn't happy.

"I believe she told you no did she not underling?" He said in a questioning voice. I bit my lip as the entire bar looked upon us.

"Yes." The vampire answered.

"She also told you she was here with someone did she not?" Godric asked as he stepped closer.

"Yes she did." He answered back.

"Look upon her neck what do you see?"

The vampire looked at me and then turned back.

"I see your crest."

"Yes and why do you think that is?" Godric questioned as he grabbed his throat and began to raise him in the air.

"She is yours."

"Indeed, protected by me…. and you were going to hurt her. How do you think that would have made me feel?"

The vampire was gasping now and I felt the blonde woman that had walked in earlier move beside me. She took my hand and as I met her eyes somehow I knew we would be friends.

"You are the reason I am ashamed of vampires. You prey on the innocent. You get a thrill out of their screams of pain and fear. You do not care to better yourself and call humans equal so we can one day live in a world of peace instead of havoc. You disgust me."

"Godric." I said softly. He met my eyes and we stared at each other for a moment. He released him letting him drop.

"Sheriff take care of him this is your district."

"Yes Godric." Eric said as he grabbed him escorting him away. He walked to me and stroked my cheek softly. I released the girl's hand and pulled him to me. He kissed my head.

"You make me stronger Daniella." He whispered against my hair.

I looked up and smiled at him. He turned not releasing me.

"Daniella I would like you to meet Sookie and Bill."

I shook their hands. It was nice to meet another human that was dating a vampire. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. She grinned widely.

"I am so glad to finally meet someone I can converse with who understands what it is like to date a vampire."

I laughed, "Well I'm not sure how much I know just yet but I'll be glad to try."

She seemed really sweet and I could tell she and Bill seemed to really care for each other. We found a table and sat to talk just as Eric returned. I didn't want to know what he had been up to. I met his eyes and he shot me an evil smile. I think he enjoys killing way too much.

The three men were in their own conversation as Sookie pulled me into hers.

"So…tell me how did you two meet?" She questioned.

I chuckled, "Long story suffice it to say we met and I couldn't get him off of my mind."

She grinned. "I know exactly what you mean when I met Bill and realized I was interested I couldn't get him off of my mind either.

I shook my head looking at him, "It's just something about him."

Sookie sighed, "That is so romantic."

I shrugged as she giggled then grabbed my hand, "Come with me." I followed her to the bathroom and she shut the door.

"So you really stayed apart awhile?" she questioned.

I nodded looking at her strangely as she leaned on the wall.

She laughed, "I'm sorry I was reading his mind. He was wondering how he ever stayed away from you. I don't think I could stay away from Bill like that I would go plum crazy."

I laughed and leaned on the sink.

"Well I had work and I dreamed of him a lot." I didn't go into all of the details. That was private. "Godric's not like other vampires you know?"

She agreed. "I know he is a very deep thinker and when you talk to him he is so intelligent it is amazing the way he sees things in such a beautiful way. He wants things to be peaceful and happy. I don't know that he can ever get that but it's a good dream to have and I know this from just meeting him."

She bit her lip, " I don't know how much Godric has told you about me."

"Ok." I said curious.

"I read minds, I mean I have since I can remember I don't know how or why but I can. I mean like I told you that's how I knew what he was thinking. It's odd though I can't read yours."

"Oh…well that's not really odd."

She frowned."It isn't?"

"No, I mean my friends and I used to get tarot readings and stuff and they never could read me. It's weird but I'm unreadable I guess. Maybe something to do with my New Orleans background who knows my family was kind of odd I try not to remember."

She laughed, "Yes well we all have those family secrets."

Looking in the mirror I shook my head, " I can't see a clear future anymore Sookie. I certainly don't want to dwell on the past. I used to be so sure and now…I don't know what I want to do."

"Well what were you doing?"

"I'm an ER physician in Dallas but I am run down it gets really old. My Aunt Maryanne is why I came here. I took a leave to come and see her and Godric was here. I don't want to go back there you know? It's funny after seeing Godric again I just want to wrap myself in his arms and never let go."

"I can understand that feeling but you have to let go sometime." She patted my shoulder. "It will come to you give it time maybe Godric will lead you on that path."

"I certainly hope so."

She took my hand, "Listen whatever is going on will work itself out. My grand's used to always tell me you can't have a rainy day everyday the sun has to shine sometime. I found out she was right."

"You have a smart grand's."

"I did, she has passed now but I still remember what she taught me. You stick around and I'll tell you some more."

I think I'm going to like Sookie she was real, she didn't try to be who she wasn't and that was rare anymore.

We walked out of the bathroom and I found Godric standing alone leaning on a wall. Sookie passed me a smile and continued to walk.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him stopping as he looked me over . He smiled at me.

"How beautiful you are."

"Now you're just flattering me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"It will be sunrise soon." I could hear the pain in his voice.

I looked up.

"You have to sleep." I said for him. I hated to leave him even for just a moment. Wow, I had it bad already.

"That is not necessarily the case but I must be out of the sun."

"Where are you sleeping or am I not suppose to know?" I questioned. He smiled taking my hand and leading me down those same steps we came from earlier and into the same room. He closed the door and barred it.

I shook my head.

"Oh well I guess this makes sense."

"I have a shirt if…" he looked me over but didn't finish his sentence.

"I would like to." I said a little too quickly. I scolded myself mentally. He smiled and walked to the dresser soon returning with a shirt and handing it to me. I disappeared into the bathroom and came out nervous. He was sitting on the end of the bed with his hands clasped.

He looked up nervously.

"I can sleep on the couch if you prefer. It's probably best if…." I moved closer placing my finger on his lips.

"We can share the bed it's huge besides we are both adults right?"

He didn't answer as I crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up.

"I can't see in the dark vampire so you get the lights." I teased him. He smirked and turned off the lights returning to the bed quicker than I could lift the sheets. He is fast. I couldn't see anything in this dark room but I was sure he could.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss the sun?"

I felt him turn to face me. I could feel his closeness as he was pressed against my side.

"I don't know it has been so long since I have seen it. I live in the shadows of the moon and stars. I cannot remember its radiance or how the warmth felt upon my skin. I have seen so many things that I do not regret my time on earth it has been filled with wonder and amazing sights. I have only one thing yet to experience."

"What is that?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Love."

"Do you think you will?"

I closed my eyes when I felt his hand run up my arm. He felt so good, his touch always felt so good.

He leaned closer I could feel his face inches from mine. I licked my lips as my breathing hitched he has to know what his closeness does to me. How can he not?

"I think I already am." His voice was husky and thick with accent. I gasped when he suddenly kissed me. I knew it was coming but I was unprepared for the emotional onslaught. He took control and I allowed him, he is after all a dominant species. He rolled me onto me fully and I prepared for the same but it changed.

He slowed down, caressing my face and kissing me softly and tenderly. He raised my hands above my head and held them there intertwined with his. His movements precise and passionate I hated that I couldn't touch him but he refused to let me go.

Perhaps this was his way of maintaining his control. I couldn't help but arch into him when his lips found purchase on the delicate flesh of my neck. He moaned sucking lightly. I don't know what it feels like to be drugged but I felt like I was now. My judgment was so cloudy I couldn't think and all I knew was I needed him.

"Please." I whispered gasping for air.

I felt him pause and I tried to pull my hands out of his.

"Please Godric let me touch you. I have dreamed of you for a year…please."

He seemed to understand and released my hands. I ran my hands through his hair as he pushed up to meet my lips again. I slid my fingers down the muscles of his back that I could feel through his shirt and then ran them under it. His skin was so smooth and silky.

He stopped kissing me for only a moment and tossed his shirt across the room somewhere. I waited for his lips to return and caressed his muscular chest. He was beautiful I couldn't see him but I knew. He paused above me stroking my cheekbones.

"Dani…you are so wonderful. I never thought I would find someone like you not that makes me feel like you do."

I knew exactly what he meant. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine again he rolled us so he was on his back and brushed my hair back. I could feel his fingers caressing my skin lightly. He released my lips.

"We should try and sleep, I am afraid you will be exhausted tomorrow if we don't."

He was right I would be. I was just enjoying being close to him but I also knew I didn't want this to go any further than it was. I don't think either of us wanted that….well I would not say wanted I would say was emotionally ready. What we physically desired and what we were capable of emotionally handling were two different things.

"I just hope I can sleep." I mumbled. I felt his chest move under me as he chuckled.

"We must we are not ready for further endeavors even if our bodies try to convince us otherwise."

I snuggled into his neck. "I know I just enjoy the closeness."

"If I am honest I do as well. I hope I do not disappoint you I do not know what you expect of me. I've never been in this situation so I may not be very good at it." His honesty is so endearing. I smiled kissing his neck softly.

"Just be you that is all I want."

"I shall try."

"Goodnight Godric."

I felt him gently stroking my hair. It was extremely calming.

"Goodnight my beautiful little angel. Sleep well."

I was a little disoriented when I awoke around 5pm the next day realizing I was not in my own bed. I felt his hard chest underneath my hand. I stretched and felt him pull me closer. I can't believe I slept this long. I never sleep this late.

"Do not leave I like your presence." He said softly.

I chuckled.

"Well if I don't go to the bathroom it may be a wet presence."

"In that case hurry back." He released me. I loved listening to him talk I could listen to that accent for the rest of my life. I made my way back into the bed leaving the bathroom light on so I could see in the darkness. I wanted to see him all I could. I knew I needed to call Aunt Maryanne when I could she was going to be worried. I also knew she might be upset when I tell her what I was up to. I'm not sure how she was going to take this.

Godric lifted my chin.

"You seem distant."

"I was just thinking about my aunt. I don't know how she is going to take this."

"She does not like my kind?" He said his eyes running down my face. His expression remained soft.

I moved closer to him so I could rest my hands on his chest.

"Well she works with Eric. I'm not sure how she views him per say. You are not Eric though." I bit my lip tracing his tattoo. She's an old lady Godric kind of set in her ways.

"He is my child."

I met his eyes, "You are different. It does matter that you turned him you have changed over time and I'm not sure how much of that has rubbed off on him."

He smiled sadly, "I am afraid he is what I made him. I have a lot be guilty for I wasn't such a good father to him. I find now that so many things I taught him were untrue. It's hard after almost a thousand years to change habits. I should know. It took me a long time. I'm not sure Eric is ready."

"You have such a good heart." I whispered looking deeply into his eyes. I could see he wanted so much to find peace with himself and his life in this world.

"It wasn't always. I simply want the savage behavior to end. I want our kind to treat humans as equals and I want humans to be able to walk alone at night without fear. It is how it should be but I do not know if it ever will be."

"With you leading the way I think there is a chance."

"You hold much faith in me. I don't know if I am worthy of such." He looked down and I reached up caressing his cheek.

"I've only known you for a short time yes. It didn't take me long to see your heart maybe once you were cruel and heartless but that is not who you are now Godric. You helped me save a human when a normal vampire would not care. You worry about the future of your race and mine. I am honored to even spend a moment in your presence."

"No Daniella it is I who an honored by being with you." He moved my palm to his lips.

"So much love for people, such passion for life and helping others. It gave me hope when I needed it most. I had no idea you would affect me the way you have. I didn't know one meeting would leave me with a vision I could not forget. I wanted you to so badly and yet I wanted you to be safe in your human world."

I couldn't believe he was so concerned with my safety. I grew bold and pushed him back straddling his waist.

"Is anyone safe? Even without vampires I stay busy death is a part of life. I accept that." I ran my fingers over his lips.

"I am death." He closed his eyes as he spoke.

"No you were death you are finally living."

He smiled opening his eyes to meet mine.

"Where have you been for two thousand years?"

I chuckled. "I wasn't born yet. You had to wait don't you have patience?"

He pulled my head down to his. "Kiss me Daniella show me what it feels like to live."

I had no problem honoring his request. We talked at least an hour more and my stomach growled. He smiled raising an eyebrow.

"We should feed you."

I shook my head and looked around for my dress. I hated wearing the same thing everyone would know I stayed. He must have known my dilemma.

"I can offer you some pants that tie in the waist. They will be big but you won't have to wear them long you can go home and change." He mentioned as he got up.

I liked the idea. I loved being surrounded in his scent. He walked off and returned with a pair of light grey pants. I smiled slipping them on I was struggling with holding his baggy shirt up so I could tie them when he assisted me. He reached out holding the shirt up and I looked up meeting his eyes.

He gazed at the skin of my abdomen a moment before looking up at me.

"You are truly beautiful Dani."

I bit my lip and looked back down tying the pants quickly before we both got into trouble. He released the shirt and rested his hands on my hips. I let him pull me into a hug.

"When are you going back to Dallas?" I questioned him.

"I'm not sure yet. I will let you know."

I had to pull back being this close for too long was too tempting. I smiled at him and took his hand heading towards the door. I stopped allowing him to open it and lead me up stairs. It was quiet for a moment and then I heard the clicking of heels.

"Well, well, well look at you two love birds." Pam teased as she walked past setting something on the bar.

"Morning Pam." Godric said politely.

She smirked at him looking me over.

"I am sure it is."

I blushed. Can she have any less class?

"Pam!" I heard Eric scold her as he walked in from behind us. She smirked at him winking at me as she past.

"I do apologize for Pam again." Eric said glaring at her. It seemed he was always apologizing for her she has quite the mouth. She must be quite loyal for him to keep her around.

Godric didn't acknowledge it.

"Daniella needs to eat and she requires a change of clothing."

"Would you like me to provide something?" Eric asked looking at me.

Oh no I was not going there I am not a kept woman here.

"No, no I have my car. I'll go home and take a shower and change. My aunt will be worried anyway."

Eric leaned on the bar.

"Your Aunt Maryanne will be most displeased you stayed here last night. She doesn't hold me in the highest esteem."

"I can't imagine why but it will be fine. I wasn't with you so perhaps I can persuade her."

He shrugged, "You can try she's never met Godric. I can't say if she has heard of him or not."

I had no idea either but I had to try. I turned touching Godric's chest.

"Walk me out?"

He nodded and followed me. We stopped at my car and I turned, "Will you have something to do while I'm gone? I mean I know you were here for a reason."

"Yes investigating the fellowship further. I will have plenty to do… you can explain to your aunt. I hope she doesn't think too badly of me." He stroked my cheek. "I would never harm you."

"I know so….." I didn't know how to say goodbye. I mean we were what friends? We weren't dating we were getting to know each other kind of in that awkward phase.

He kissed my forehead.

"Go beautiful and I will see you when you return is that acceptable?"

I nodded.

"I hope you do not mind I took the liberty of placing my number in your phone." He said before he walked off.

"I don't mind I might need to call for something right?"

"I hope so." He smiled and turned walking inside. I giggled getting in my car and heading home. Now how to tell Aunt Maryanne where I was all night and day, this will certainly be interesting. She didn't take it well. I knew she wouldn't but the fact that I was still alive told her something. She figured if I was still alive Godric had to feel something for me even if she didn't agree with me dating him.

I wore my hair straight tonight. I decided on a pair of blue jeans shorts and a spaghetti strapped top. It was hot outside and I thought I looked cute in a casual way. It was still early when I was let in the bar. I found him reading inside Eric's office. I could hear them talking.

"I don't know what to think of this." He spoke softly.

"Well do you know who attacked the preacher?" Eric questioned.

"No, I gave no such order I would never allow that kind of behavior. I want peace not war and this has just escalated and made a huge mess of things. Newlin will be out for blood and I have no idea how to defuse the situation and keep everyone safe."

"Kill them all?" Eric said coldly.

I could hear Godric sigh, "Eric that is not the answer. Violence is never the answer we need the humans to understand we want peace. I don't want bloodshed. I have to make them see that."

"You really think you are going to make them see this? Godric with all due respect you have to think of your nest and what about your companion? I assume you plan on a more permanent arrangement?"

"Who do you think I am thinking of? They will be safe it is my first priority."

I walked to the open door and Eric looked up at me.

Godric set the papers down. "We'll talk more later."

He then stood and turned to me smiling. "You look very nice come lets relax a little."

He took my hand and we went down to his room for privacy. I curled up against him on the couch resting my head in his lap. I was concerned after hearing their conversation. He was stroking my hair in a soothing motion.

"Godric you won't send me away again will you? I mean for my safety like you did before. I don't want to lose touch with you now that I have found you." I didn't want to sound clingy but it was how I felt. I was already falling and falling hard and I think he knew it.

He looked down at me seriously.

"It's too late for that now." He stroked my cheek. "I can't let go."


	4. Chapter 4

His words touched my heart little did he know I can't let go either. He had touched a place inside me no one else had ever touched. I sat up and moved to straddle his lap resting my hands on his shoulders. I wanted to talk serious who knows when he would leave for Dallas and it sounded serious there.

"I've met many men in my life Godric but none have touched me like you have." I ran my finger over his lips. "I find myself wondering if you're a dream because how could someone so perfect be real."

"I am far from perfect." He wrapped his fingers around mine holding them on his chest.

"I am dangerous Daniella. I am vampire and I bring death you deserve so much more than me but I can't help but feel so much joy when I am with you."

"Godric you want to change this world. You want to make it better and that makes you special. Everyone has done things in their past that they are not proud of. I'd like to help you change the future in any way I can if you'll have me."

He looked at me with such sincerity and love, his hand coming up to caress my face.

"My emotional attachment to you has grown so fast. I do not understand the working of this entirely all I know is you are my light in the darkness. It's as if you are the only voice my heart recognizes and as afraid as I am of this I look into your eyes and know I cannot refuse you."

His words so raw and emotional he truly was beautiful. I felt a tear run down my cheek I have never felt such emotion nor have I ever been in love so quickly. Yes, I love him and I can admit it head over heels.

His thumb brushed my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them to see his again.

"I love you Godric. I know it's crazy to feel this way…to say this but…"

He pressed a finger to my lips.

"I do not take such emotions lightly."

"I know." I said wondering if I had said something wrong.

I felt his eyes on me then his lips gently kissing my own. I have never felt so complete and it's happened so fast. I ran my hands up his chest and to his cheek. He is so perfect. It's funny how he makes my body feel so many sensations at once. I feel so alive with him.

He pulled my face back looking deeply into my eyes, "I love you Daniella."

I felt his hand slide from my waist to my hip then on the skin of my thigh below my shorts. I gasped when squeezed it lightly, my breathing automatically increasing as he moved his hand back down my quivering flesh and under my shirt to caress my side. He didn't seem as if he wanted to stop and although my mind was telling me we should my body was quickly overruling that thought. I wanted him, I wanted this.

His cool lips fell to the flesh of my neck and I arched clutching his shoulders.

"Godric, I want you." I managed breathily. I couldn't believe I said it but I could no longer deny what I wanted.

He was suddenly flipping me on my back. I could feel him against my neck, his hands slowly lifting my shirt inch by inch. I felt like I was on fire. He lifted his head to look into my eyes. His eyes were full of passion and desire. I could also see love.

"I didn't want…" He shook his head "Daniella I wanted to take this slow but I can't. Make me stop tell me to stop if you don't I can't I want you too badly."

I cupped his face in my hands.

"I want you too. I need this connection." I said to him. He caressed my face, " I'm driven by the need to feel closer to you. I just can't get close enough. I want to be with you and not just today I want you by my side and I have no way to explain feeling such emotion after such a short time. I just know this feels right."

"Does it usually take you this long when you decide you want to make love to someone?" I said hoping that would be his cue to quit explaining because I understood. He looked at me in disbelief and I smirked wrapping my legs around him.

"I understand my handsome vampire please you do not have to explain but more kissing would be wonderful."

He smiled and for the first time I saw fangs.

"I've never made love to someone so I would not know." He commented back. My smile quickly faded.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow looking at his fangs.

"You do want the whole package do you not?" He asked watching me curiously. I wasn't quite sure what he meant.

He leaned down to my ear.

"Do you want me Daniella? Do you want to be mine and only mine?" He leaned back to see my face.

"Yes." I did there was no question of that.

"Then I have to mark you." He whispered kissing my ear and down my neck. I felt his tongue trailing my jugular but I didn't pull away.

"I will sense your every emotion, I will know where you are every minute of every day and everyone will know you belong to me. Would you want to be my mate Daniella?"

Now that sounds like something I would love….he's driving me crazy I can feel his teeth grazing my skin lightly.

"Will you be only mine?" I questioned. He leaned up stroking my cheek.

"Forever… everyone will know I belong to you. I want only you Daniella."

I smiled guiding his head back to my neck.

"Then I am yours." It wasn't like he didn't know that already. I lifted my head as he tossed my shirt to the side. His body felt cool against my own. I felt his lips again against my neck.

"I promise you I will keep you safe always." He whispered before I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and arched his strong hands holding me down. It only hurt for a moment before the sensations changed to pleasure. I can't explain the sensations he was creating but they were euphoric.

He released my neck sealing the wounds as I lay panting beneath him. He opened his wrist and pressed it to my lips.

"You must drink my love to make the bond complete."

I was hesitant but the look in his eyes was more than enough to make me compliant. I have always hated the smell of blood but in reality his didn't taste anything like I thought it would. I felt his lips at my ear.

"You are going to feel very strange this is because I am so old. My blood is very strong our lovemaking will be intense."

It would have been intense in the first place you mean it can get better? He stroked my hair with his free hand and kissed my neck.

"It is enough my love. You will drink more soon our bond will be very strong." He said and I released his wrist. I watched in amazement as it healed itself. I felt like I was floating like I could feel every molecule of my body every strand of hair, every pore in my skin. He looked down from above me.

"How do you feel?"

"Odd." I reached out and touched his face amazed at how he felt under my fingertips. I sat up from my position and I suppose he sensed my move because he allowed it and was on his knees in front of me. My eyes wide I ran my fingers over his chest.

"You feel different." I leaned forward kissing his neck. "You taste different."

He moaned grabbing my hair and pulling my face to his.

"Yes and I can feel everything you do in my own skin and through yours." His voice was strained.

"How does it make you feel?" I questioned. He asked me so I guess I'll ask back.

He smiled that beautiful smile it was so sexy.

"Take a guess."

Wait, where is my shy Godric? Is this the bad boy from his past he hides so well? He crushed my lips to his as his body pulled mine full force into him. He lifted me and carried me to the bed gently laying me down. He braced above me on the bed so he wouldn't hurt me but at this point I don't think I cared. I was reaching to remove his pants. I have been dreaming of this for a year I am tired of waiting. I don't think anything could have prepared me for Godric. He turned my world upside down and I loved it.

I awoke later and looked at the clock. It was flashing nine. I had fallen asleep again? Well not surprising after what we had done. He is amazing not that I ever doubted he would be. My dreams did not come near giving him justice. I didn't feel him in the bed so I flipped the light on. I was alone.

I sat up stretching and going to the bathroom then rinsing my face with cold water. I noticed the marks on my neck weren't even visible. I have no idea how he managed that because I know he bit me. I heard the door and walked out. Godric smiled at me. He looked glorious as always but somehow even better tonight. I could see him so much clearer. He sat a tray down and some bags.

"I brought you something to eat and to wear. I felt you were up."

Wow is this how this bonding thing works? He chuckled and walked over to me kissing me softly.

"Did you sleep well my love?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I did. I think you wore me out." Not that I minded at all.

He kissed my head. "You'll get used to it."

"What if I don't want to?" I teased.

He pulled my arms tenderly from his neck. "You should eat. I took quite a bit of your blood and even though I gave you mine you still need to replenish your energy."

I sat on the couch and grabbed the tray looking over it. He had actually done quite well. He had gotten grilled chicken with some asparagus and some sort of potatoes for the main course and crème Brule for desert. Someone knew gourmet. I looked up at him.

"So who cooks this good around here?"

He smiled sitting beside me.

"They do have restaurants nearby. Eric has connections believe it or not."

I could believe it he'd probably just whack them if they didn't do what he wanted. I smiled to myself and ate my dinner which was delicious. I turned to him.

"Does the smell bother you?"

"No." He said simply.

I set the tray down when I couldn't eat anymore.

"That was wonderful thank you." I moved quickly and jumped into his lap and he froze. I was concerned I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I got up quickly and moved away.

"I'll just go…" I quickly disappeared into the bathroom. I didn't understand I thought after everything that had happened we were over the touchy feely thing. I leaned on the sink trying to keep the tears from my coming when I felt his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry please do not misunderstand. You surprised me and I am still getting used to this. It has nothing to do with you."

He turned me lifting my chin. "Daniella you know I love your touch. I'm just not used to being touched yet give me time. I will adjust soon I promise do not take this personally please love. It would break my heart if I hurt you. " I met his eyes and I could see the pain they held. I knew he was telling the truth I knew he liked my touch after all hadn't he proved it? He kissed my hand.

"Please forgive me human touch is not something I am used to. I will get used to it very soon especially yours and I hope to feel a lot of it. I do enjoy it."

I couldn't help but forgive him I am sure this was foreign to him. I stroked his cheek and his eyes closed he inhaled deeply.

"I do love your touch Dani….so much."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Come, I bought you some things."

I followed him into the bedroom and he handed me two bags. I pulled out two extremely pretty dresses. One was red and the other cream. They were both form fitting and looked expensive I didn't ask how he knew my size. They were each unique and I liked them. I found them elegant and sexy at the same time.

"They are very pretty."

"I'm glad you approve. I got you a few other things as well I picked out the shoes and Pam the other things she said you would not be happy if I were buying you underclothes."

I chuckled pulling out the silk and lace bra and panty set Pam picked out. She knew Godric's taste.

"Yes well she may be right."

He smiled, "Although I would not mind seeing it on you."

I raised an eyebrow naughty boy.

"Maybe later if you're good." I kissed him gently.

I continued to look at the things running my fingers over a silky gown he had gotten me. I knew it was him it had to be. It was classic and very feminine it had Godric written all over it.

"Do you like it?" He questioned kissing my neck I shivered when I felt his tongue on the spot he had bitten me. It was very sensitive as if I could feel it all over again. He chuckled and released me.

"Yes it's perfect." I stuttered

"Good. I thought of you when I saw it. I will let you dress meet me upstairs when you are ready."

I watched him disappear and changed clothes. I couldn't believe how well the clothes fit. He obviously has an eye for clothes I'll have to get him to shop for me more often. I wore the red dress and little make-up. I noticed Pam had bought me some lip stick to match which was nice of her. I usually didn't wear bright red but tonight…ok. I even loved the shoes he bought me they were perfect. I love red heels.

I headed upstairs feeling actually pretty tonight and opened the door to see the huge vampire again. He turned to me this time smiling and turning back forward interesting no smirk like I expected.

I felt him grab my arm. "Watch your step there is a board there that always gets the heels if you aren't careful." He pointed and I looked at him strangely.

"Thanks."

He nodded and leaned back where he was.

"There you are!" The voice sounded so loud I had to cover my ears. Sookie hugged me. "I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance. Wow, you look great tonight."

"Thanks you too… not so loud." I removed my hands and she looked at me funny.

"I wasn't loud was I?" She turned to Bill who was observing me with an unusual expression.

He smiled at her. "It is quite loud in here."

She turned back to me. "I was telling Godric you two should come to Bon Temps. We would love to have you visit. I know you were questioning some things and it could give you some insight. It's very laid back there. We could always use a doctor."

"Sookie he has things to tend to in Dallas first." Bill reminded her.

"I know but when he's through." She smiled at me. "You can come anytime. I'd love to have you and we would have a blast. We could compare notes."

I chuckled at her she is cute. I rubbed my temples not understanding why I could hear everyone so well and it all seemed so loud.

"I'll get us a drink want anything?" Sookie asked me. I shook my head no. I felt Bill rest his hand under my elbow and lean down.

"His blood is very strong that is why you can hear so well and are so sensitive right now."

I looked up at him. How did he know that?

"How did you..?"

"I can smell him on you. You have bonded with him and with him being so old the scent is very strong."

Now I know what he meant where was he anyway?

I could hear arguing and I turned. It wasn't like it was anywhere around me but it felt like it was right in my ear. I followed the sound to Eric's door and knocked. Eric opened the door leaning on it and looking down at me.

He turned to Godric and sighed walking back to his desk.

"Your mate is here."

Godric stood walking over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you but I heard Sookie and felt you were well. I need a few minutes here and I will be out shortly. You look beautiful. "

"Thank you. You are arguing is everything ok?"

I saw Eric raise an eyebrow.

Godric looked at me cupping my face in his hands. "I am sorry you ears are probably sensitive. We are not arguing at all. Eric was telling me his opinion on a matter. Please give us a moment and I will be out soon."

"As you wish." I bowed my head slightly and he stopped me.

"You are my companion Daniella. I chose you to walk beside me you do not bow to me."

I was confused.

"I thought it showed respect?"

"It does but not from one's mate. We'll speak of this later." He stroked my cheek and I turned walking back into the bar. I found Sookie and Bill and sat down. She smiled.

"Where did you go?"

"I was finding Godric and obviously confusing myself. I don't understand any of what is respectful and not." I said toying with the table.

Sookie laughed, "It is all confusing I say learn as you go." Bill stood and headed towards Eric's office. Sookie and I looked at each other. I bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I just…It's been a strange night. I did something with Godric and I guess I should have asked details before I dove in you know? Not that I wouldn't have done it. I love him but it's very confusing."

"We'll can I help? I'll answer any questions you want if I know the answers. I do have one very important piece of advice though. You live your life for you and who cares what everyone else thinks. No one else is going to live it for you or try to walk in your shoes but they are going to try and criticize you. It's what they do when you are with a vampire. You have to have thick skin and know you aren't wrong for following your heart."

I smiled, "Thanks Sookie." I knew she would be a good friend.

She took my hand, "Come on let's go outside and talk."

I followed her to the side of the club and she turned to me.

"So spill tell me what's got your panties in a bunch cause I know it's something big." She said with a huge smile.

You have to like Sookie how can you not? She has a way with words. I looked down.

"You know me and Godric haven't known each other long but the way I feel for him is…." I exhaled.

She raised her eyebrows. "I can't read your mind to see how you feel for him. I can tell you feel very deeply it doesn't take a mindreader to see that. I have read his mind though and I know he feels very deeply for you." She paused. "Did you two make out or something?"

I shook my head, "It's more than that."

She took one look at me and her mouth dropped.

"You and Godric? I mean he's so quiet and….I just never….he doesn't seem like the seductive type. I mean I realize he's a vampire and I'm sure he can be but he's like this innocent little boy."

I raised my eyebrow, "He isn't innocent trust me."

She grinned, "Really?"

I shook my head, "You're getting me off of the subject. I've known since the first time I met him he was special. I felt things I haven't before. We moved faster than normal and well I sort of always had a feeling we would. The attraction was just so strong and…well he bit me."

She shrugged, "Well that's ok Bill bite's me. It's kind of passionate when you are making love with a vampire. "

"Yes but you've known each other a long time."

She thought about it a moment.

"If you really have feelings for him it doesn't matter what matters are you and him. I mean it's not like you bonded with him or anything."

I just keep digging my hole it would seem. I shook my head and she frowned gasping.

"You bonded with him? Now that is moving fast. Not that there is anything wrong with that I mean when you know you know."

"It was stupid wasn't it? I know nothing about bonding and what it means except I belong to him." I leaned on the side of the building.

She smiled.

"No, I actually think it's sweet. Godric's very quiet and for him to do something like this you must be very special. I'd say you two have some serious feelings going on. I knew that I mean he was thinking it in his head but… he just really likes you and its sweet. Well he more than likes you. " She laughed. "You're in love with him too so don't act innocent. Well, I guess now we really have a lot to talk about. You know there is bonding and then bonding as in taking the person for a mate or wife, husband whatever the vamps classify it as these days."

"Yes, he wants me as a mate." I mentioned biting my lip. "I want him too. I'm crazy huh?"

Sookie smirked.

"Well honey I didn't even get to throw you a shower." She teased. "You are not crazy remember what I said follow your heart you can't go wrong when you do."

I knew she was right. I was just overwhelmed because I had just given myself to him but in truth I was happy. I didn't regret it at all. I would do it a million times over he is my soul mate.

"You didn't throw a shower I didn't get a ring so I guess we're about even." I said to her teasingly.

We both laughed.

"Well look a here." I heard the male voice and didn't even want to turn. Sookie turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you boys have something better to do then harass women having a conversation?"

I turned seeing there were four of them and they didn't look very friendly.

"Sure we do but two women as pretty as yourselves don't want to go in this kind of club. We can show you a much better time. Nothing but fangs in there you don't need that." The tall one to the left said.

I was fine until one started to move closer to me. We both started to move slowly away but they were advancing as we did. I felt him grab my hair pulling me back.

"Where are you going sweetheart we just want to have a little fun."

"Sookie run!" I told her. She didn't have to. Bill was at her side.

"Why don't we have a little fun?" His menacing voice was in my ear then suddenly I felt my hair being released and turned seeing Godric holding his throat. His eyes flashed at me in warning and I turned my head. I heard the bones crack but I didn't see it. I heard the other boys and I think they tried to run but I know Eric cornered them from the other side and between the three vampires it wasn't even a second before it was over.

Sookie had her arm around my back knowing I was not used to this. I didn't know what to think but certainly the men would have hurt us and they did ask for it. I would not deny that had Godric and Bill not come who knows what they would have done.

I looked up seeing his face.

"Are you ok?" His hand caressed my face and I jumped into his arms. He held me tightly I was happy that he didn't freeze on me this time.

"We should go inside."

We went inside the bar to Eric's office where he sat me beside him.

Eric shut the door once Bill and Sookie were in.

Godric turned to me taking my hand in his.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

I nodded, "Yes…what's wrong?"

I could tell by his face something was.

"I need to go home for a while. I want you to stay here and continue your visit with your aunt and maybe even visit with Sookie if you want." He said calmly.

"What?"

"I need you to be out of Dallas just for a while until things get settled. If you are here Eric can protect you and in Bon Temps Bill will make sure you are well."

I stood pushing his chest.

"I don't need a babysitter." I watched Eric smirk leaning back in his chair.

Godric sighed, "No you do not. I simply wish you to remain safe. I do not think Dallas is safe for you currently. Not now."

"I have a home, I have a job there what do you mean I can't go back?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What Godric is trying to say but unable to is you lost your freedom when you mated with him sweet cheeks. You are a liability to him if you go home they can use you as bait against him."

"Eric!" Godric raised his voice.

I looked at Godric's face. He looked upset as he took my face in his hands.

"I knew I should not have done this to you forgive me for following my heart. I knew this would put you in danger it was unfair of me to do so." He released me and looked down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close feeling him return the embrace.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to just come back to me."

I didn't like having an audience but at this point I didn't really care.

"When do you leave?" I questioned.

He leaned back.

"Tomorrow… I will keep in touch and do everything I can to get you home as soon as possible. I will make it safe for you there."

I just found him and here I was losing him again. He must have felt my pain because he pulled me closer kissing my neck.

"Let go downstairs." He nodded to Eric and Sookie and led me to his temporary bedroom. I just wanted him to hold me and he did. He held me until it was time for him to leave. I can't believe I've become emotionally attached so fast. I cried when he left not knowing if I would ever see him again.

I knew he was strong and I knew what they told me but that didn't mean I wouldn't worry.

I busied myself helping Aunt Maryanne. We would go to Eric's when needed and occasionally I would go see Sookie and visit. It had been three months and I hated this. I spoke to Godric nightly but it had been three days now and I had not heard from him. Pam had called us to Fangtasia to assist some demon who had injured himself. Aunt Maryanne was looking after him while I stared at the wall.

Pam raised an eyebrow when she walked in and saw me.

"Well I am surprised to see you here."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Well I mean Eric left two days ago and Sookie and Bill left yesterday I assumed you would be with them."

Pam had me worried now.

"Why would I go with them?"

"Well." She shrugged. "I guess you don't have to. I mean obviously you didn't but I mean if my mate were missing I would be there."

I felt my heart sink.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did want to point out a few things before you read this chapter. First was someone mentioned Sookie couldn't read vampire's minds. Yes, it is true but I figured in my story it would make it a little more interesting if she could. I didn't want you to think I was in limbo :)**** I should have pointed it out so you would know. (Thanks for reminding me)**

**The next is I'm using a few elements from Dallas such as him being on the roof and the events taking place after he was rescued from Fellowship of the Sun. I am not, however, using the same dialog. I have read many stories that have and they are great but I wanted to mix it up a little well ok a lot. I hope you enjoy now _on with the show…_**

I rushed to Aunt Maryanne's and packed while on my cell phone trying to make flight arrangements. It turned out there wasn't a flight until the next morning so I drove. I was not waiting when Godric was missing. I was a nervous wreck all the way there. I called his phone with of course no answer then tried Sookie with the same result as a last resort I tried Eric.

I finally called Pam to see if she had any idea where they might be. I had no idea where Godric lived we hadn't gotten into those details yet. She told me the hotel Eric was at and that was where I went. The desk wouldn't give me any information or even ring Eric's room. The place was locked up like a jail and I had no idea why. I did know security was everywhere.

I sat in the lobby curled up on a couch in tears. I was beside myself with grief and worry and no one would tell me anything. I did not know if Godric was hurt or if he was ok. It's the worst feeling in the world and all I could do was wait. I felt like an empty shell without him. I wondered what I would do if they told me the worst and I had no idea at this point. I had just found the love of my life and I didn't want to lose him. I had been there all day and most of the night when I felt a hand on my arm and looked up.

"Eric?" I said surprised.

"We have little time." He insisted pulling my arm. I didn't know what he meant but I stood and followed him as he rushed me. We were soon on the roof and I had no idea why until I saw Godric standing there talking to Sookie. I was so relieved he was well.

"Godric." I whispered as his eyes met mine. I saw his face light up as I ran into his arms. It felt so good to be in his strong arms again it had been too long and I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I could finally release my relief and worry.

He kissed my neck softly.

"Daniella my love why are you here?" He sounded relieved to see me yet surprised.

I was taken aback by the question and stepped back to see his face. It was covered in surprise yet his eyes held pain. Why would he ask me such a thing? Surely he had to know I was beside myself with worry.

"I was told you were missing and I was worried…was I not supposed to be worried?" I asked surprised by his demeanor.

He smiled sadly cupping my cheeks.

"I did not mean it to sound that way. I'm just surprised to see you here at the hotel." He said honestly.

I bit my lip, "Yes, well I'm kind of surprised to see you up on the roof since it's almost sunrise."

"That was the idea." Eric said from behind me I could hear the fear and pain in his voice.

I saw Godric flash him a look and I stepped back.

"Godric what does he mean?" I looked into his beautiful eyes and I knew.

"You were going to commit suicide?" I don't know why it hit me but the look on his face and the way Eric had said what he said it just was so clear. I was shocked. I didn't know what to think surely I was wrong.

"Daniella I have done many wrongs in my life. I want to right them and I want to keep you and my loved ones safe." He defended himself. "You deserve to be safe."

"You think this is the answer? You think this Newlin guy will care if you do this?" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's not going to stop him from continuing to kill your kind. He'll be celebrating because the most powerful vampire he had to fight against is gone." I knew my words were harsh but they were also true.

"Daniella…." He tried to reach for me but I pulled away.

"What? It's the truth he'll probably throw a party because there will be no one to stand up for peace between the vampires and the humans now. He will have his war and the vampires will comply because you are gone."

The hurt in his face was killing me but I didn't care he needed to hear this.

"You lied to me. You bound yourself to me and said you would walk with me. You said you would protect me. Is this how you protect me? Is this how you show me you love me by taking the easy way out?" I said angry. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me not after all we had gone through to finally be together.

He looked distraught, "You think this is easy? This is not easy this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I want you to be safe." He reached up to touch me and I slapped his hand away.

"If you do this I'll never be safe. No one has to honor their word to a dead vampire. I trusted you and I gave you my heart because I thought you wanted to make a difference. Who are you? I don't even recognize the man I fell in love with."

"Look into my eyes Daniella." He pleaded. "I am still the same and I belong to you."

"Then fight for us this is not fighting Godric this is giving up. You're dying is not a stand no one will see it that way. Those who love you will mourn you. It will make the war stronger not send a message of peace don't you see. You have to live to spread your message. This is what Newlin wants you out of the way so he can start this war and have chaos. I belong to you Godric we belong together… I thought…" I felt the tears began to flow.

I closed my eyes ripping his necklace from my neck. I met his eyes seeing the red tears that now streaked his face.

"You're leaving me with memories of nothing by empty promises. I can't let you go Godric it hurts too much. I love you I can't watch you do this." I threw the necklace at his feet and turned heading down the stairs.

"Dani." Sookie called but I ignored her. My eyes were too blurry from the tears and I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be left alone. I knew he felt the pain I was feeling and at this point I hoped it was ripping him into like it was me. I don't remember where I stopped and slid to the floor balling I just know I did. I was an emotional mess. It hurt so bad I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

I felt someone lift me and opened my eyes to see Eric. He carried me into one of the hotel rooms and placed me on the bed or at least attempted to. I curled into his chest holding onto him. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back gently as I cried. He didn't try to pull away and instead laid with me calming me. I didn't know Eric that well but the fact that he cared enough to stay with me like this spoke volumes in my book.

I cried until I fell asleep when I awoke later I saw the clock said 6pm. I was exhausted emotionally and physically even after I slept. I ran my hands over my face and rolled onto my back looking at the ceiling. I felt terrible my world had ended and my heart was broken. I had finally found my other half and he took himself from me.

I heard noise outside the bedroom and got up. I made my way to the bathroom washing my face. I looked like death my eyes were puffy and my face was blotchy. I haven't cried that hard in ages. I noticed someone had brought my bags in the room. They were sitting on the floor beside the wall.

I walked to my bag throwing my hair up in a messy pony tail and walking out to what was I assume the living area of the hotel room. The room was quiet too quiet and I looked around knowing I had heard someone earlier.

"Hello…Eric?"

I got no answer and I sighed walking to the refrigerator and opening it to get a bottle of water. I sat on the couch and looked down that's when I saw it. My necklace the necklace he had given me on the table before me. I slowly reached forward lifting it in my hand and studying it. It was so light and yet it seemed as if it held the weight of the world on it. I felt the tears and wiped my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and sniffed closing my hand around the necklace.

"I wondered where you were. You're too quiet." I said softly.

When I didn't get a comment I turned dropping my water.

"Godric."

He quickly picked up my water setting it on the table and sitting beside me. He looked down.

"I didn't want to scare you and I didn't know if you would welcome me. I do not deserve it, I accept your anger."

He wasn't even finished with his words before I launched across the couch kissing him. He was surprised but kissed me back none the less. His cool hand caressing my cheek as I lost myself in him I was ecstatic he was alive. He let me control the tempo and the mood of the kiss. I don't think he wanted to risk upsetting me any more at this point. I finally released his lips rising up to meet his eyes. He ran his fingers gently down my cheek.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I was trying only to protect you but you were right. It was not what would have happened it would have been in vain. I should not do things rashly." He closed his eyes a moment. "I came so close to losing the one thing I've never had in this world and finally found." When he opened his eyes a silent tear ran down his cheek staining his snowy white skin red.

"I was a fool to think my death would bring peace. Gone are the days when sacrifice stands for anything anymore. I should have spoken with you but I didn't I kept you at bay and that was my mistake. You should have been at my side please forgive me." His words were broken.

I moved up to sit on his lap cupping his face in my hands.

"You are very wise Godric you did what you thought was best. It just so happened in this situation it wasn't. Your heart was in the right place I know that. I just can't imagine my world without you in it. I love you. I know it's fast and people may say we are crazy but…I feel like it's meant to be."

His smile lit up the room before he spoke. "I love you too so very much."

God that accent… I think I just melted. I kissed him softly and rested my forehead against his.

"So do you want to tell me why this place is locked up tighter than jail?"

He sighed, "Yes, my home was attacked by Mr. Newlin and I moved the nest here temporarily for protection."

I leaned back, "The police won't do anything?"

"What can they do? They bomber blew himself up. Newlin denies anything…I resigned my duties as leadership it is all very chaotic right now."

I shook my head, "Wait you resigned?"

"I had to Daniella I failed to keep my people safe. It was necessary and I did not do so."

I stood looking at him oddly, "Was this by choice or force? You are needed Godric you are a very strong Sheriff. Vampires listen to you and people respect you because you are kind."

"I do not understand what this has to do with anything. It doesn't matter now it is done Isabel will take my place. I will simply find another way to get my message across."

Eric walked in the door and we both turned. I looked at Godric for a moment with concern. It was important he stay in power. His power helped spread his message of peace. If he wasn't in power it was hard to take the subject to others in power with the hopes they will listen and agree with his ideas. Even with his history and the amount of respect he has gained I knew that.

"I need to talk to Eric, I'll be right back."

He didn't say anything when I walked by grabbing Eric's arm. He looked at me confused but followed me out. I took him to the roof top I didn't want Godric to hear us. He looked down at my hand still on his arm.

"You are getting comfortable with touching me aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow them smirked.

I removed my hand knowing he was being sarcastic.

"Why did Godric step down Eric?"

He crossed his arms, "It was forced by Nan Flanagan I won't go into my personal feelings for the cold hearted...." He looked at me then smiled slightly continuing, "He took the blame for the entire ordeal and she fired him. He accepted it without a fight."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Yes we all know that but try telling her that. Stan went rogue and attacked Newlin's father starting the entire mess. He's blown to bits now but Godric is taking the fall." He growled irritated.

"I need to see her." I said suddenly. He looked at me shocked.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No tell her I want to see her."

"Daniella you are a human. She finds humans a blip on the radar understand? She's not going to have time to …."

"Eric are you going to argue with me all day or are you going to tell her I want to see her?"

He chuckled. "You got guts I give you that. I just hope it doesn't get you killed come on." We walked to her room and he knocked on the door. A huge vampire opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell Nan I have someone here who wishes to see her?" Eric said leaning on the wall crossing his arms. He has little faith in me I see.

I could hear her in the background.

"I don't want to see anyone I am finished with this entire mess."

The guy shrugged and I smirked walking forward. Eric looked at me funny as I stopped in the doorway leaning on it.

"Perhaps she can make an exception for Daniella Lafleur."

I heard a sudden quietness in the room then she was suddenly at the door.

"Well what brings you by Miss. Lafleur?" She greeted me nervously.

"We need to talk actually can I come in?" I turned to Eric. "I'll meet you in the room in a little while."

He looked at me stunned. I walked inside and the door was shut.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked politely. I knew it was all pretend but she knew better then to push me.

"You don't have to pretend Nan it really isn't your strong suit."

I turned sitting on the edge of a chair.

She frowned sitting down, "Ok so why are you here?"

"Godric, he took the fall for a PR mess that wasn't his fault. He should be in control of area 9 without him there is no way you're ever going to have peace."

She smirked.

"Oh please the guy gave himself to the church for them to burn him. He had a bomber walk into his lair can you say attract attention he is a PR nightmare."

I sighed, "Nan let me ask you. Would you burn for those you love? Would you die to bring peace for the future, millions of people you did not even know?"

"Most certainly not." She said with disgust.

"You see my reasoning then it is why he should be sheriff. He was willing to die even for you Nan who so quickly is casting him aside to the wolves just to have peace."

She leaned back crossing her legs. Her face calm as she sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know how I am going to explain this. I do suppose I owe you."

"I am sure you can come up with something. I was told someone named Stan did most of the damage and he is now dead can't you make that work?" I answered back.

She wasn't happy she tapped her finger on the chair.

"I'll think of something." Her cell rang and she answered it flashing a glance at me.

"Yes sir I understand. I'll take care of it."

She stood opening her briefcase and tossing some papers into the fireplace.

"It seems your sheriff is back in charge. I'll notify him." She sat back down looking at me. It seems someone knew you were here. What do they have a tracer on you or something?"

I simply smiled at her.

"Whatever… you got what you wanted. Try and keep him out of trouble it will make this easier next time around." She snapped.

"I'll work on it. He was just doing what thought was best." I replied.

"Well tell him to stop." She huffed. I smiled and walked out of the room.

I returned to the room finding Godric and Eric talking. Godric rose to meet me taking my hands in his.

"Are you well? Eric said you went for a walk."

I glanced at Eric then back to him. "Yes, I just needed to clear my head a little. I've had a difficult few hours."

"I can take the blame for that." He said softly.

I smiled stroking his cheek.

"Let's stop blaming ok."

He didn't question me further and I didn't question why Eric didn't tell him the truth. I am sure he would question me later. Eric was very protective of Godric. I pulled his hand and sat on the couch curling up against him. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

There was a knock at the door and Eric rose to get it. I was not surprised to see it was Nan. She looked past Eric to Godric.

"Can we talk there has been a change in a few things."

He nodded and she walked in sitting across from us once she was inside. She sighed trying to maintain a neutral face.

"I have spoken to the powers that be shall we call them. They want you to remain in your position of sheriff they think it would be better suited for you at this time." She looked at her nails and then him raising her eyebrows.

"So if there are no questions I am getting out of this god forsaken place and back home."

Godric looked confused.

"I don't understand."

Nan shrugged, "I don't either someone likes you. Try to make better decisions next time sheriff." She turned and strode out of the room.

Godric was still confused and I saw the look Eric was giving me. I ignored it.

I touched Godric's hand, "You did nothing wrong and you will best serve vampires and people by remaining in your position correct?"

He nodded, "That is probably so but I am surprised they changed their minds."

"Why? You were innocent. You took the blame upon yourself Godric like you so often do. It's time you stop and start living." He smiled at me stroking my cheek.

"You are beautiful."

"So are you." I kissed him and smiled looking at Eric who was still watching me curious. I knew I was in for questions later. I could already see them in his eyes.

He stood, "I'll coordinate a meeting with the others to announce the news."

I watched him walk out and turned back to Godric.

"So sheriff what's on your agenda for tonight?" I teased him. I knew I would get a smile out of him. He looked at me and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I don't know Eric is planning that meeting for later."

"Yes, but that is later. You don't have any pressing matters?" I asked as I moved into his lap. He smiled I love it when he smiles. He is so beautiful.

"I could have very soon if you keep teasing me."

I laughed slipping my arms around his neck and my fingers into his hair.

My face grew serious. "I could not live in a world without you in it. It would have killed me inside."

He reached up cupping my face tenderly in his hands.

"You'll never have to. If it is within my power I will stay by your side I did not ask you to walk with me to leave you alone. You are very precious to me I don't know what I was thinking…"

"It doesn't matter." I ran my finger over his cool lips.

"What does matter is you are here."

I felt him stand holding my waist as if I weighed nothing and carry me to the bedroom. He laid me tenderly on the bed and crawled over me stroking my hair.

"Who are you Daniella?" He asked looking into my eyes. His gaze was intense.

I chuckled, "Don't you wish you knew?" I felt his hand move to my side.

He smiled, "I do. I want to know every inch of you every fiber of your being."

I closed my eyes when I felt his hand under my shirt his cool hand against my heated skin making me gasp.

"I want to love every part of you because I know I have barely touched the surface." He whispered at my ear. I tried to control my breathing as his lips met my neck. He knew all the right things to say that was for sure. He removed our clothes and laid against me skin against skin. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world.

He ran his finger down my neck. "You are so soft and sweet…my own personal flower."

He looked up into my eyes and knew he was fighting it. I touched his lips.

"It's ok."

"I'm stronger than this." He whispered but didn't move. He was killing me just laying there every part of my body wanted to be consumed by him and he was trying to gather himself.

"You don't always have to be strong." I lifted my head bringing his lips to mine. I could feel his fangs and I knew it had probably been a while since he fed even though he required little so much had been going on he had probably neglected to feed.

I also knew he was going to be stubborn so I took the initiative and ran my lower lip across the tip of one sharp point knowing it would break the skin. I could taste the coppery flavor as I knew he would. He tried to pull away but I held him with little resistance. He moaned sucking my lip gently. I knew he would be unable to resist now.

He kissed down my neck and as I expected sunk his teeth in. I arched in response he had not braced me and he did not. I felt his hands at my waist as he sat up on his knees and lifted me with him. I could feel all these wonderful sensations flowing through me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and couldn't help the moans of pleasure that escaped my mouth.

No wonder people liked to let vampires feed from them. Yet this was different he had told me when you were bonded it was different, more intense. He released my neck and kissed me deeply. I felt him hold me close as he ran his fang across his wrist opening it for me. He has to be the sexiest vampire I have ever seen.

"Drink love." His accent seemed more prominent.

I did as he asked. I'm going to have to ask him if this is a normal thing when you make love or if it's just something he chooses to do or how all of this works. I released his wrist after a short time slipping my arms around his neck and he smiled at me.

"You are amazing." He said laying us back.

"I don't know about that….just normal old Daniella."

"There is nothing normal about you." He whispered running his fingers lightly down my shoulders. I could feel the wonderful sensations it created down to my toes.

"So says the vampire who I am still waiting on to make love to me." I teased trying to catch my breath the more he touched the harder it was to breathe.

He leaned down so his lips were against mine. "You shall wait no longer." He kept his word.


	6. Chapter 6

I was lying in his arms after we made love just relaxing when he sighed.

"Eric wishes us to come for the meeting."

I snuggled closer to him, "Can't we skip?" I honestly would rather just stay right here where we were. He placed a light kiss on my head and ran his fingers down my spine. It felt wonderful he keeps that up and I may strap him to the bed, being like this is too wonderful to stop.

"I wish we could but this is necessary. We can continue this after you have my promise." He said with sincerity.

I looked up crossing my arms on his chest so I could see his handsome face. I felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner blowing on my skin that combined with his cool flesh making me shiver. He reached down pulling the blanket around my shoulders and massaging them lightly.

"Do I? Do you promise to do anything I ask?"

He smiled brushing a stray hair from my face. "You are trying to take advantage of me I think doctor. I don't know if should accept or not."

"I was just going to suggest we could take a shower together. It was nothing really important I thought it would be relaxing." I shrugged and began to get up only to have him hold me back down by holding the covers.

"I think I can agree to that." His lips met mine in the gentlest of kisses before he slid from under me swiftly to find his clothes. I smiled sliding off the bed to find my own.

"Will Isabel be upset?" I asked. He had mentioned she had taken over and that it was with reluctance but I wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the position or not. I have found you never really know how people think.

He shook his head looking up at me as he zipped his pants.

"No, she will be glad she did not want to replace me."

I pulled my hair up and pulled on some socks and sneakers. I was dressed casually anyway although I was a little nervous I had not met any of his nest and he had bonded with me. It would be a first for many things. He must have felt my fear, he moved closer taking my hand.

"Do not worry they will love you."

"It's just…they never met me and you are their Sheriff. I don't want them to resent me. I mean what exactly am I to you in their eyes?"

He smiled running his free hand over my cheek. "They will respect my decision. I am not one to jump into love easily if I was I wouldn't have been alone two thousand years. It will be fine you will see you will be with me ok?"

"Ok." I trusted him and that much I knew.

"As for how they will see you it is simple as my mate…in your human world it would more appropriately be called wife."

"Did I miss the ceremony? I didn't even get a ring. I teased him.

He laughed, "Oh Dani you do make me smile. We do not have a ceremony once we ask a mate but we celebrate with a party. I suppose that could be arranged. In light of the circumstances it's been overlooked. I know your human world wears rings so I have no problem with giving you a ring or wearing one, just not silver."

"Oh and it was my first choice." I grinned.

"I am sure it was." He popped my rear and took my hand. "We need to go."

"Big diamonds are good too a girl's best friend I hear." I teased him some more.

He smirked, "Really? How big is big to you? You are a small girl I wouldn't want you to fall over." I hoped he knew I was teasing with him.

I shrugged, "Oh I don't know two or three carats sounds good. Princess cut…something wonderful and classic like you."

"I am sure that could be arranged." He winked at me.

"My hero." I fluttered my eyelashes at him playfully and he chuckled.

He pulled my hand and we headed toward the room Eric had set up for the meeting. Isabel had already informed them all about me. It was basically to inform them he had kept his title and to introduce them to me. I had no idea of this or I certainly would have looked better.

We walked in and I was automatically nervous seeing all these faces I did not know turn and look. I did calm down when I saw Sookie wave at me from across the room where she stood with Bill. Eric approached us with a slight nod.

"I have your seat ready if you would like to address everyone."

"Thank you." Godric followed him to where two seats were positioned in front of the room and he smiled at me.

"You may sit if you would like."

I sat nervously as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. A pretty Hispanic woman smiled, "Hello, I'm Isabel."

"I'm Daniella." She was very nice from what I could tell.

"It's nice to meet you finally."

"Everyone if I can have your attention." Godric began to speak and the crowd stopped speaking to listen.

"As you know due to recent events I felt it appropriate to give up my authority in this area." There was a large mumble among the vampires. Can I just say again I love listening to him talk.

"Wait, please. I thought it was appropriate but it seems others did not and felt I should stay in my position so I will remain your sheriff." There was a round of applause and whistles. I had no idea how long he had been sheriff but I am sure it was a long time. I looked up to Isabel who looked relieved.

"I would also like to take this time." He turned back to me extending his hand I took it and he pulled me up. " I would like to introduce everyone to Daniella, my mate."

I blushed I had no idea he would put it that way. I mean I knew it was that way and I knew how we felt but I didn't know exactly how clear he was going to make it to them. I looked at Sookie and she was grinning ear to ear. I am glad she was because I was scared to death. I know he felt it because he released my hand and slipped his arm around my waist rubbing my side soothingly.

We sat down and he placed his hand on my knee rubbing it gently, his lips at my ear, "It is fine love, relax."

It's easy for him to say he knows all of these vampires. I don't.

Isabel moved in front of us.

"I am so happy for you Godric. She is exactly what I expected." I didn't know how to take that.

He smiled at me. "She is unique and she stole my heart." I blushed.

"She is and she's perfect for you. I don't think I've seen a human with her coloring before very interesting." She looked at me curiously and I looked down. She giggled.

"Don't worry you are quite beautiful Daniella. It will be wonderful to have you around It will be good to have another woman to liven up the place." I looked up smiling at her. He introduced me to everyone as they came by one by one to congratulate him. I finally got away and made my way to Sookie. She hugged me.

"You look surprised." She said knowingly.

"Yes I wasn't expecting this. The Sheriff part yes but not him introducing me yet. I'm not even dressed up." I gestured to my clothes.

"You look fine. Oh you remember my brother." She said as he walked over. I did remember him from her house. I had met him a few times.

"Yes, hello Jason."

He hugged me. "Congratulations. I have to say Godric is an impressive vampire. The Newlin's fill those people's minds with all kinds of lies. It's going to take someone like him to stand up to him. It won't be easy."

"No it won't. It will be a tough job but he is ready." I said with a smile.

I felt a cool hand on my upper arm.

"I need to speak with you." I didn't need to look I knew who it was.

Sookie looked at him oddly.

"I'll be back." I said turning to follow him out. He led me into a dark stairwell you know you would think I would be afraid but I wasn't. I knew he would never hurt me.

"What did you say to Nan?" He demanded to know.

"Not a lot really. I just explained he wasn't to blame." I replied innocently. I hoped he didn't push this too far.

"I suppose you want me to believe she accepted that from you a human. She wouldn't even listen to Sookie and yet she would take a meeting with you."

"I don't know what to tell you. I think maybe I saved one of her friends or family once. She was human before you know." I said with a shrug.

"She's an old vampire that doesn't work for me." He argued.

"Well then maybe one of my family saved one of her family. It's been a while I can't remember all the details I just remember she owes me for something. She always said if I ever needed anything let her know and so I did."

I said nothing waiting on him. He leaned down in front of me his bright blue eyes searching mine. He was defiantly a handsome one. If I wasn't in love with Godric I do believe I would have been after Mr. Northman.

"Something is not right. I can't put my finger on it but I know you got Godric his position back. I don't know how you did it but I know it was you." He said looking at me warningly.

"Really Eric come on I'm a simply human like you said. I don't have that kind of power…Nan would just toss me away like a fly. I simply stated my case and I guess someone above was thinking the same thing around the same time." I said innocently. I did state my facts but she got a phone call during our talk and that's when she was told to reinstate him.

I leaned towards him our faces almost touching. He looked me over and realized I wasn't intimidated and leaned up to his full height.

"Look do you think I want to hurt him? If you think that then feel free to interrogate me all you wish because you are keeping him safe and Godric safe is all I want."

He shook his head, "No. I don't think you want to hurt him."

"Then leave it alone. I love him please just let this go." I turned away and walked out of the stairwell and back to the room.

I found Godric and he welcomed me into his arms.

"Are you well? I felt distress." He said softly.

"Fine I'm just a little tired. This is all overwhelming and then our previous activities."

He nodded, "I may have taken too much blood you are feeling weak. You need rest we should head back to the room."

"No, no you celebrate with your friends and I can head back. I don't want to ruin your evening." I kissed him softly and cupped his face in my hands.

"I'll see if Bill or Jason will walk me to the room, ok?"

He smiled softly, "Ok. I won't be long."

"You take your time you should enjoy it sheriff." I smiled walking over to Sookie.

"Are you ok? Eric looked like he was angry." She questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine you know he's grouchy but he has a good heart." I said shrugging.

She raised an eyebrow. "Eric? Well if you say so. I find his heart to be deceiving."

I didn't know what she meant but I saw him come in and smirk. She was shooting him a go to hell look and I knew something had happened. I would have to ask her later. I decided to change the subject for now.

"Do you think Bill or Jason would walk me to my room?"

"Sure." She was looking but before she said anything we heard a voice behind me.

"Did somebody say my name?"

I turned, "Hey Jason. Would you mind walking me to my hotel room? I just don't want to go alone."

He nodded and followed me out.

"So do you think you'll continue to be a doctor now? I mean since you're with Godric and all?" He asked as we walked. I bit my lip.

"I don't know. I mean I was going through a burn out phase and I met him. I work days and he's up nights. It would be difficult. I've always been primarily focused on helping people so if I can do that then I would be happy. I want a job helping people in any way I can."

"You could work nights." He mentioned.

"Yes, that's an idea."

"I mean you're a healer anyway right?" I stopped looking at him funny.

"What did you say?"

He looked confused.

"I said you're a healer you know doctor. That's what they called them in the old days you know, anyway, you could find something to do I am sure."

I stopped as we reached my door. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"No problem, you need me to check the room for you? It might be a good idea."

I thought about it and nodded. There was a guard at the door but you never know worse things have happened. He walked in and looked everything over.

"Seems to be safe I know they have the big vamp guy outside but you never know."

I chuckled Jason is an amusing character. He sometimes seems dumb but he actually is smart when you get down to it.

"Goodnight Jason."

"Night."

He left and I closed the door looking around the empty hotel room. I decided I would go downstairs for a drink. I didn't think it would be a problem the place was heavily guarded. I told the vamp guarding the door where I would be. I made my way to the bar and ordered a martini. It just seemed like one of those nights.

I needed the alone time I had a lot on my mind.

"Killing time?"

I turned and smiled when I saw Bill.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I just needed to get away." I knew he would understand.

"Are you ok? You seem distressed if I may say so." He was always so polite. I chuckled and sighed eating an olive from my drink.

"Yeah it's just been a rough 24 hours. I'm trying to wind down and compute things in my head."

"I know it must have been difficult. I am sorry we didn't call you but Eric told us not to that Godric would be upset, but seeing the outcome I am glad you came."

"It's ok Bill I understand why you didn't. Godric is always thinking of others this relationship thing is new to us both." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Can I ask you something personal? I mean if you don't mind." I narrowed my eyes at him uncertain.

He leaned on the bar closer.

"Certainly I would be glad to help. Sookie seems to really like you and I have a feeling we will become closer in the future."

"That would be nice. You can never have too many friends and I really like Sookie she is too cute." I smiled and turned to him more. Now feeling a little more relaxed.

"It's a personal thing me and Godric haven't been intimate long so…I don't really know the rules so to speak yet."

He looked at me seriously and I bit my lip. "If this is too personal you don't have to answer I mean…." I looked down and blushed.

"No, it's fine. What is it you would like me to clarify?" He seemed unphased by my line of questioning.

"Just the biting is it every time you make love and do you share your blood with her every time? I guess that was my main question." I blushed again but I was curious and I actually didn't want to ask Godric I wanted to act like I had some kind of knowledge.

"Well it depends. Sookie and I are different because I only feed from her. You and Godric are mated so he may choose to only feed from you. Do you have to feed every time you make love no but for a vampire it is more pleasurable if he does. As far as sharing his blood back that is a totally different thing. It is an intimate and bonding moment we do it to heal if one has taken too much blood or you perhaps are injured. A vampire may do it just to form a closer bond with his mate it is not something taken lightly the more of him you take into you the tighter the bond. "

I nodded.

"Did I answer your question sufficiently?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Yes, so if he wanted to share blood each time you made love then…"

"He wants to form a very strong bond." Bill finished for me.

"Is that good?" I questioned. Bill laughed and touched my hand. "Do you love him?"

"Yes very much."

"Then it is good."

We both heard the scream at the same time his ears because they are vampire and mine, because Godric had been giving me his blood and keeping my ears so sensitive. I was beginning to think it was a permanent state. I also felt a familiar calling. He took off and I followed not far behind. While I am not as fast as a vampire I was faster than a human at this point.

I followed him down a dark alleyway where a young girl lay bleeding on the ground. Her attacker was against the wall already detained by Bill. He seemed surprised to see me but didn't ask questions. The man was human he had stabbed her multiple times. I suppose to steal her money because her purse was open and her things scattered.

She was probably only eighteen. I lifted her shirt and shook my head he had gotten both lungs and I knew this was not good. Bill had knocked the guy out and walked over.

"Can you help her?"

"Both lungs are collapsed. She can't get any air."

"What can you do?" He asked looking at my face.

I sighed looking down at her, "Not much, go back to the hotel and get them to call an ambulance. I'll stay with her."

He nodded and took off as soon as I was sure he was out of sight I looked down at her running my hand down her cheek as she gasped struggling to breathe.

"Sarah, look into my eyes young one. I will make all the pain go away."

She looked at me gasping.

"Are you an angel?"

"Sarah you are meant to do great things in this world this is not your time." I rested my hand on her bare stomach. Her body arched up but she never looked away from my eyes. I smiled removing my hand.

"Sleep now." I whispered as her breathing began to become more regular.

I heard sirens and Bill coming with a few people around the corner.

He knelt in front of me, "How is she?"

"She's still alive. "

I heard movement from behind me and Bill was quick to grab the assailant and hold him as the police arrived. The EMS was right behind them. They took her quickly and were on the way to the nearest trauma center.

I watched the ambulance leave. There were certain people I was called to save I felt it inside and I was drawn to them. I knew that they would be important in some way in the future this girl was one of those people. I didn't get called often but when I did it was important I go. I smiled happy she was alive.

I felt Bill touch my arm, "Are you ok? You're kind of a bloody mess."

I chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine. It's all in a day's work right?"

"I suppose so you are the physician not me."

I made my way up to my room and into the shower. I wanted to get these filthy clothes off and scrub the blood from my arms and hands. I was relaxing when I felt a hand roam down my spine I smiled closing my eyes.

"You are finished for the night?" I questioned.

"Yes."

I felt his hand circling at the base of my spine, "I did not realize you had a tattoo here. What is it?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to lie to him, it was my mark. It told what I truly was but I could not tell him. I was not allowed unless he found out on his own.

"It is just a symbol I thought it was pretty."

"It's very intricate, very ancient in appearance. I guess someone was into old emblems."

I turned, "I guess so."

He smiled pulling me closer, "Do you know what it means?"

I didn't answer instead tracing the tattoo on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"It means healer. I find it fitting since you are a doctor you hands are made to heal."

I looked up into his eyes and he smiled stepping under the spray wetting his hair.

"So you want to help me take a shower?" I giggled grabbing the shampoo. I must admit giving Godric a shower is quite fun. Washing his perfect body is nothing short of an amazing experience. He is stunning in every sense of the word. I admired each tattoo up close and took my time washing his back and chest. It's kind of interesting since vampires don't wrinkle up after being in the water a while like humans do.

We finally made our way out and dried off. Now I wish I had a camera because him with a towel slung around his waist is something every woman should see at least once in their lives. I finished brushing my hair and noticed he was watching me from the doorway and had not moved.

"What's wrong?" I questioned turning to see his face. I wondered if he could smell the blood on the clothes in the bathroom. He had to be able to. He had not mentioned it but his eyes were dark.

He walked over to me turning me back towards the mirror. I watched as he pushed my hair to the side then grabbed it in his fist so my head was forced over. My eyes never left his even when I saw his fangs. His left arm enveloped my waist holding me against him and he sunk them in my neck gently.

I knew what he was doing he wanted me to see this. He wanted me to see what we looked like together when he did this the most intimate of acts. It was amazing to watch and my senses were in overload. He looked so beautiful feeding from me. I probably shouldn't think that way but he did. He was so gentle in the way he held me, the way he sucked from me. I reached back holding his head as I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered softly in between moans of pleasure.

He released my neck and I opened my eyes to see his still watching mine. I turned and ran my thumb over his lip catching the blood there and sliding it inside his mouth. It was so seductive and let's face it I was already seduced. He sucked my thumb and pulled it from his mouth.

"I wish you to try something different if you will." He said lifting my chin. I nodded and he smiled opening a drawer. I didn't see at the time what he had until he ran it across his chest. It was a razor. He set it down and pulled me close.

"Now you."

Now that is a turn on. I moved to his chest gently licking the gash he had made there. I wondered if it felt as good to them as it did to us but I got my answer when I started to suck and he moaned gripping my head. I suppose it does.

"Yes, Daniella take more." He moaned pulling me tighter against him. I glanced in the mirror and it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. He was so breathtaking with his eyes closed, his mouth open as he panted slightly. I moved from his chest and placed my hands on his face.

"I love you."

He pulled me against him holding me close, "I love you too."

I could feel his blood running through me. It's like a tidal wave overwhelming your system with color and sounds. He gave me a moment before pulling away.

"Would you like to prepare for bed?" He asked when he was sure I was steady.

I nodded and he kissed my head walking out of the bathroom. I leaned on the counter a moment gathering myself he is just amazing in so many ways. I brushed my teeth and went into the bedroom finding my gown and slipping it on. I found him in the living room waiting on me.

"Would you like something to drink before bed?" He questioned.

"No, I already had my V8." I said with a smile. I didn't know if he would get it but I thought it was funny.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I want to know what you are referencing to."

"Probably not come on I want to snuggle and that requires a certain vampire to be beside me."

He turned out the lights and took my hand leading me to the bedroom. We crawled into bed and I snuggled against him. The day had definitely been a full and unusual one but we made it through and I knew somehow from here we would just have to pick our battles wisely.

"So this Newlin guy blew up your house correct?" I questioned.

He sighed, "Yes."

"What are your plans?"

"I am having one rebuilt it is already in the works. I happen to have liked that house so they are clearing out the debris and rebuilding. In the meantime I have a leased a condo we will stay in. It is better than a hotel."

"Where is the condo?" I questioned wondering where I would have to drive to see him. Why do I say drive when I know I will probably stay with him? My house is probably not safe for him with this crazy guy around not to mention it's not vampire friendly.

"The Residences it's not too far from here so you won't have far to drive if that was your concern." He said nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

"The Residences as in the Ritz- Carlton condos?" I asked as my mouth fell open I mean I guess in two thousand years you manage to pick up a little cash or in this case a lot.

"Yes, is that unsatisfactory?" He seemed concerned and I laughed.

"No, no it's just like one if not the most expensive condo's in Dallas." I said chuckling.

He shrugged.

"I did not ask about that I simply told my agent find me something nice and quickly. I saw pictures and it was adequate and the price was agreeable so I took it. It's only until my house is built."

I smiled, "Godric honey you will save a lot of money having me around love. Your agent got commission off of you huh? She loved you I bet. I'll have to help with those things from now on so they can't do that to you."

"That would be agreeable."

I giggled kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. "Everything about you is agreeable darling."

I felt his sharp intake of breath as he pulled me closer and relaxed against me.

"I think I owe you an apology Daniella I did not mean to embarrass you tonight. I was under the assumption you knew I was going to introduce you and you did not. I am sorry for putting you in that awkward position it wasn't very appropriate of me. I should have made sure you understood." He sounded regretful.

"No worries it all turned out fine right? It's ok I still love you and you know what else?" I leaned up moving to straddle his chest. He rested his hands on my thighs that were partially covered by my silky gown.

"What?"

"I still think you are the sexiest vampire that ever walked the earth." Let's see what he does with that little tid bit of information. He chuckled.

"Are vampires ticklish?" I asked. I was fortunate there was a small light in the bathroom so I could see his features slightly.

"What an odd question." He said before I started trying to see if he was. He jerked grabbing my hands.

"You know just because we are dead does not mean we do not feel, do you forget we feel things more sensitively than you do?"

"Ah so you are ticklish. I'll have to stockpile that for later." I noted.

He smirked.

"Yes well you do that. I have a few things to stockpile myself." He winked and I raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant by that. He patted my thighs.

"You really should lie down beside me and let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long night."

I did as he asked feeling him pull the covers over me and pull me close. There is nothing in the world better than the feeling of being in his arms so strong and gentle at the same time. I can't imagine the monster he used to be and how he evolved into the man I see before me. It's hard to imagine him being cruel and heartless but I know at one time he was.

If he can change then it gives me hope that anyone can. He made the decision all on his own. I wonder how come more vampires don't feel inclined to do so. Maybe it's just in his personality or something in his soul he is such a loving spirit and he carries a passion for life and things around him. Most do not and you can feel it from him, it radiates off of him like the sun.

I just hope his beautiful presence can spread the message to others and get them to understand there are other ways to live. We can get along and you don't have to kill everyone or be afraid. I know he's the perfect person to do it but it is asking a lot of him.

I looked up at his closed eyes. His gentle face so soft and pale he looks like a young boy of only eighteen sleeping beside me. I gently ran my finger over his closed eyelids. I couldn't resist he is even more beautiful in sleep. He looks so relaxed and a peace with himself and the world around him. My heart beats slowly but steadily for him and I feel the warmth fill me as I watch him. I love him and I know it's more than I ever thought possible.

I tried to gently lean up and not disturb him softly kissing his lips. I wanted a small kiss before I closed my eyes for the night. It's startling how fast vampires move when you are not expecting it. My lips connected with his and his hand was on my head holding me there. It took me a moment to realize he had moved and to process his tongue was running across my bottom lip waiting for entry.

I opened my mouth and he took over. My simple kiss had turned into a searing hot kiss that sent fire from my head to my toes. I was to the point I needed air and he must have known because he released me. I inhaled deeply catching my breath. That was incredible.

"Now beautiful are you finished with your appraisal and going to go to sleep?" He asked me.

I nodded my head yes and he chuckled pulling my head to his chest. I smiled closing my eyes and finally sleep took me.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke hearing talking in the other room. The bedroom door was closed but I could hear it was a male and a female and from the accent it was Isabel.

"You are just ridicules Eric." She laughed at him.

"You just say that because you've been in Dallas too long and it's affected your judgment. You should get out more maybe come to Louisiana and let me show you around there is more to life than this." Eric's smooth tone floated through my door. Oh brother.

I had no idea what they were talking about and didn't really care. I was edgy and I didn't know why but my mood was not the best. I usually didn't wake up like this something was off. I got out of bed slipping on some jeans and spaghetti strapped tank top. I then brushed my long hair and my teeth and walked into the living room. Isabel looked up.

"Good evening how did you sleep?"

She sure seemed chipper.

"Wonderful." I answered as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"Good would you like to order something to eat? Godric went out to run some errands but he won't be long."

"Actually I would like to go to my house." I said looking at them both. She turned to Eric and shrugged, "I guess that would be ok as long as someone was with you."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'll go." I could tell he was oh so excited about being my chaperone to be honest I didn't want him to go in the first place.

"You know I can take someone else Eric. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you I know you probably have plans to suck on some woman's neck that's pretending she's scared." The words came out before I even thought about them. I wasn't in the best of moods and for some reason he was sending off an irritating vibe.

Isabel was trying not to laugh and placed her hand over her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, "Or I could just really scare one."

He flew across the room and was in front of me before I could blink. I sighed placing my hand on my hip.

"Eric I'm not in the mood to play games with you today. I'll take Bill or someone I won't babysit you." I went to walk around him and he grabbed my arm.

"Am I missing something?" He questioned looking down at me. Great now he wants to act all civilized like he cares.

"No, you rolled your eyes like I was a burden. You don't have to go I am a grown woman I was fine before and I will be fine now. I realize you're cocky and it's part of your personality I get that and some people might even find it sexy. Fine, but tonight I am seriously not in the mood please allow me this and go easy on me is all I ask."

He looked at me oddly.

"What?" I stared at him.

He released my arm allowing me to walk away. I saw him turn to Isabel as if they were silently communicating and she nodded looking around the room. I grabbed my purse.

"Are we going?"

"Yes." He followed me out of the door and to my car. I noticed he wasn't saying anything but he was watching me closely.

"Tell me about yourself." He said out of the blue. I looked at him strange when I was slipping my seatbelt on. I backed up and we started on our way.

"There is not a lot to tell. I'm an only child I never knew my parents I was raised by an aunt here in Dallas."

He seemed to let that sink in.

"Where were your parents?"

I sighed trying to relax I took a drink of water and rolled my shoulders. They felt like they were wound so tight. Geesh I didn't like this feeling. I could seriously go for some muscle relaxers here, like a bottle. Soma anyone?

"They were killed when I was a couple of months old. They were doctors as well and they went to foreign countries to treat the poor and isolated. I was told they were ambushed by one of the parties that opposed what they were doing in their country and shot. I don't know much more. They were my hero's growing up they were dedicated to doing whatever it took to help the ones in need. I wish I could have known them." I bit my lip looking out at the buildings as they passed for a moment.

"They sound like they were amazing people. You must get your strength from them." He commented.

I was surprised did he just compliment me, really? I turned to him and he looked at me with a small smile. I looked back at the road as if he had said nothing.

"Do you not approve of Godric's choice of a mate?" I questioned him.

He looked at me and shrugged, "I have no preference either way. Godric has been alone a very long time and if he loves you then I approve. If he is happy that is all that matters. He has always been very smart in his decisions so I have no doubt you are the right choice for him."

I accepted that answer I mean I guess it answered what I asked. He didn't say if he liked me or not but that wasn't really what I asked. It didn't matter that would take time anyway.

"Dani may I ask you about you future what it is you want?" He questioned.

I rolled my shoulders again running my hand across my neck.

"Yeah, I guess. Job wise I have no idea where I am going yet. I'm working on that one…Relationship that is easy I see myself with Godric. I want to spend my life with him just me and him."

He raised an eyebrow, "No children?"

I spoke before I thought, "I can't have children."

He looked at me oddly and I realize I've probably said more than enough and looked back at the road. I drank more water and hoped he didn't start asking more questions. He didn't he actually patted my hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No it's ok. I've known for a while I was sterile." I was silently hoping he would drop this now.

He looked out the window, "Tonight looks like it is going to be a beautiful night. What do you need from your house?"

"A few things some clothes and stuff nothing major why?"

"Well we won't be going back to the hotel we'll go to the condo. Isabel packed everything up for you." He said not looking at me.

I didn't comment wondering what the rush had been.

We arrived at my house and at the door I asked him in knowing he couldn't come in unless I did. He looked around my house as I gathered thing I needed. I figured It might be a while before I got back so I made sure to get important things. I finished and couldn't find him.

"Eric?"

I finally found him out in my back yard with all of my flowers and trees. It was my sanctuary my private place of escape from the world. He turned, "This is amazing."

"Yeah it's my own little nature retreat." I smiled hoping he wouldn't notice anything strange.

He touched the beautiful bushes hanging down reverently.

"It's as if they know you're here as if they respond to touch in some manner." He spoke watching them with amazement.

I chuckled, "Yeah well wouldn't that be something if they did?" I had to get him out of here.

"Come on we need to go."

He turned grabbing me and pushing me against a tree. I gasped looking into his eyes.

"Tell me little Daniella are you one with nature?"

"I…I don't know what you mean?" I stuttered acting confused.

He looked around and then back to me. "So many things about you my dear just don't add up now do they."

"Eric, please let me go."

"Oddly enough you would never hurt Godric you love him. I don't feel you're bad whatever you actually are you certainly aren't human." He still held my arms steady against the tree. He leaned in to my neck smelling up my neck to my head.

"Yet, I get no other smell."

I struggled against him, "Please Eric release me I am no threat to you."

He sighed releasing me. I rubbed my arms and pushed him out of my way walking inside and slamming my door. He followed me shortly. I was sitting on my couch staring at the wall when he decided to grace me with his wonderful presence.

He leaned on the doorframe.

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned.

"I don't know are you ready to stop harassing me?" I smarted off.

He smirked, "I'm just checking out the facts."

I stood tossing a pillow at him.

"No you are making things up in your head and then torturing me for it. You know I can't help if you are delusional perhaps you should seek psychiatric help. I can give you some names." I said angrily.

"My, my, my, are we a little bit aggressive tonight?"

I picked up my water bottle and tossed it at him he actually caught it without it spilling. He frowned and sniffed.

"Daniella this is from the hotel?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah captain obvious so?"

"You've been drinking several of them?" He questioned.

"A few why?" I asked watching him curious. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Isabel, yes I found it check the bottled water in the refrigerator." He hung up and looked at me setting the bottle down.

"What's wrong with the water?" I questioned.

"You've been edgy and we noticed it didn't seem right. Your blood carries a faint drug smell so we figured someone has been trying to drug you. It was in the water bottles."

I frowned, "Why would someone…." Then I remembered Godric is who he is and Newlin is crazy. I nodded no wonder they were getting me out of the hotel, that ticks me off I can think of a few choice words for that little pecker head and they are not nice at all.

"Well the odd thing is it would seem they would try to give me something to sedate me so they could come in and just take me, not something to irritate me." I said pushing my hair back over my shoulder.

Eric watched me curiously.

"Yes. They probably did and it would have worked on a human that way…" He left the ending open. I'm not even going to justify that with an answer.

I met his eyes and looked down.

"We should get to the condo." I stood and grabbed my things. He said nothing taking my bag from me and following me out.

We parked and I knew I was going to be amazed when I saw his new place. I tried to keep my mouth from hanging open. I noticed there was security in place everywhere. He wasn't taking chances again not to mention Isabel has probably told him about the water.

I knocked and the door was quickly opened. He pulled me into his arms holding me tightly, "You are ok?"

"Yes."

I felt Eric walk past us. He shut the door and cupped my face in his hands.

"The drugs they made you irritable?"

"Very, I still am."

He sighed his face worried. He took my hand leading me to the living room. The place was amazing I could live here forever. He sat pulling me in his lap.

"So they must know about you if they are targeting you. I had hoped this would not happen."

Isabel was across the way in a chair.

"It seems they do. They have their little spies everywhere." I didn't like the sound of that.

Godric pulled my head to his shoulder and wrapped himself around me as if he were protecting me.

"We will do what we must. I do not want anything slipping through again she must not be harmed."

Eric sat on the other chair and crossed his long legs.

"I can stay as long as you need me."

"I cannot ask you to stay my child. I know you have a life of your own." Godric responded stroking my hair.

"You are my maker I will stay as long as you need me." Eric repeated with force. I could hear the loyalty and love in his voice. Godric was silent for a moment.

"As you wish."

"All of her food was purchase by me personally." Isabel said calmly. "There should be no problem with it and we will continue this with random places to keep anything from happening. We will also send random humans through various dummy organizations to do it."

"Good idea." Godric said softly.

I pulled my head up, "Godric can I go lay down?" I was too irritable to listen to all of this. I just wanted to decompress and nothing was helping. He stood and led me to the bedroom. I looked it over it was decorated simple but it was him.

"Your clothes are in the closet and drawers, supplies in the bathroom." He said looking around.

I nodded slipping my hands into the back of my jeans pocket and turning to him. I was fidgeting.

"I'm sorry I just…" I couldn't be still I rubbed my shoulder again with my right hand.

"I think I'm going to try a warm shower. "

He nodded saying nothing as I disappeared into the bathroom. I turned the super sized shower on and stepped inside. It felt like heaven but it wasn't working either. I just wanted to sleep, something, anything to relax. It didn't matter how hot the shower was it didn't work. I finally grew aggravated and got out tears of irritation running down my face.

I walked into the bedroom wrapped only in a towel. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Company gone?" I asked.

"No, but you are driving me insane." His eyes were dark and I remembered he could feel what I could.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else to do." I wiped my face.

He was in front of me in a flash.

"I have an idea." He didn't give me a chance to ask what before he sunk his teeth into my neck. I cried out startled and then relaxed slipping my arms around his neck. He sucked longer than usual and I could feel my arms getting heavy and slipping from his neck. My eyes were starting to see spots. I knew before long I would pass out if he didn't stop.

"Godric." I whispered. What was he doing to me? He's never taken this much blood.

He released my neck and kissed my lips lifting me in his arms.

"Shhhhhhh I've got you love."

He placed me on the bed and covered me stroking my cheek. His tender touch felt so good.

"I'm not going to feed you now little one, I want you to rest I'll feed you in the morning right now you need the sleep."

I could hear him but it felt as if his voice were far away. I reached frantically for him and his cool hand rested on mine. I instantly relaxed and quickly drifted off to sleep. I could hear him against my ear.

"I love you." He whispered. I would have said it back but I was too far gone. I awoke the next day exhausted I could feel him behind me, his hand trailing down my arm gently. I knew it was pretty late. I had pretty much acclimated myself to his schedule. I tried to move but my body felt so heavy.

"Feel bad?" He asked me. I nodded and before anything was said his wrist was to my mouth.

"Drink you need it."

I reached up holding his wrist to my mouth. I noticed he left it there longer than usual I kept waiting for him to pull it away but he didn't. He simply kissed my head and spoke soothingly to me. I released it on my own and he leaned over to me.

"Are you finished?"

I looked at him surprised. "Aren't you supposed to pull away?"

He smiled sweetly, "As you grow more accustomed to feeding from me you will learn when you have taken enough. Do you feel you have? Is your body satisfied? I took a lot of blood from you last night in order to cleanse your system."

I sat there a moment trying to gauge how exactly my body felt. Did I want more was I satisfied did I even know? I did know instinct told me. His wrist was closing and I grabbed it doing something that even surprised me. I bit him. He moaned closing his eyes. Of course it wouldn't break his skin but it opened the skin that was broken up enough that the blood gushed out.

His head fell to the pillow beside me and I could hear his heavy breathing. I wasn't focused on him at the moment but I think he actually liked that. I finished and pushed his wrist away satisfied. I felt good now, strong and healthy I turned to see his face and he was watching me like a predator watches his prey.

I don't quite recall seeing that look in his eyes before. I wasn't sure what to do about that he's always been gentle with me but he is a vampire and I don't want to push his dark tendencies too far. I would hope he has control over them but you never know.

He reached out tracing his finger over my mouth where I am sure blood still resides. I remained deathly still as he moved with the smoothness of a panther over me. He was purely animalistic and simply breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way he looked at me with such intensity. I felt my body heating up from the inside out.

"Would you like to play a game?" He questioned me with a sly sexy smile. I inhaled deeply as I felt his lower body lay upon mine his arms holding his upper body up. Oh yeah I'll play whatever game he wants.

"What game might that be?" I asked curious.

He took my hands pushing them over my head.

"It's a game of cat and mouse really me being the cat and you being the mouse." He pointed out as he ran his fingers teasingly down my arms then my ribs to stop at my waist. I arched into him moaning.

I felt my breathing increase. "It's not a fair game the cat always wins you know." I pointed out.

He laughed reaching down and lifting my legs so my knees were bent, feet flat on the bed.

"Oh I don't know. I've always favored mice so in my game they both usually win especially when the cat is in love with the mouse."

I giggled biting my lip.

"Is he now….what does the cat intend to do to the mouse? She is tiny and fragile the cat has to be very careful."

His facial expression changed and he moved up his hands resting on my face.

"The cat would never hurt the mouse. He is always careful he only wishes her to feel joy and happiness." He is so cute. How can anyone resist this man? I reached down pulling his head to mine.

"The mouse thinks the cat should make love to her."

He smiled as I pulled his lips to mine.

We held each other for a short time after we were finished and then got dressed. I was starving and I wanted to eat. I loved the huge kitchen this place had. Isabel had definitely stocked the kitchen well. I grabbed some strawberries from the fridge and sat down.

He sat across from me.

"Any plans on the job? I mean I know you have other priorities than just me." I thought it was sweet of him to put it that way. I looked down.

"I still don't know. I don't think I want to go back to ER though. I just don't think it's where I am meant to be now for some reason and usually I am right."

He nodded and got up walking into the other room and returning.

"I got you something we talked about it and I thought since it was a human custom." He seemed nervous.

"What?" I looked at him confused. Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did.

He sat a box in front of me, a jewelry box. I looked up at him floored. He did.

"You went and got me a ring?"

"It is customary in the human world is it not?"

"Yes but…I mean I was kidding I didn't mean you had to go and get one." I couldn't believe he actually went and bought one.

He smiled sitting down, "Just open it please."

I sighed opening it to reveal a breathtaking princess cut diamond I was guessing around 2 carats and flawless with some smaller diamonds down the side in a unique design and a matching unique band. It was stunning.

I shook my head, "Godric it's so beautiful…but really it's too much. I was joking about the size and everything it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen but I mean WOW. I can't accept that."

"Yes, you can." He said taking it out of the box.

"No, it's too much. I…I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." I said simply.

He looked up and smiled.

"You teased me yes but I went and I picked out what I liked. This is what I liked so how did you take advantage of me? I wanted you to have this ring. Humans like pretty jewelry and vampires too so I wanted something that would look good years from now. I saw this it was perfect."

How can I argue with that? He took my hand and slipped it on my finger. I have never seen anything more beautiful.

"It's silver?" I teased.

He laughed, "No platinum you know better."

"So… does this mean you have one as well I mean usually the man wears one too."

He smiled pulling out another box and setting it on the table. I opened it and smiled slipping the ring out.

"It's perfect."

I lifted his hand and slipped it on his finger. No I never thought a month ago I would be sitting here slipping wedding rings on the finger of my vampire mate but stranger things have happened. I have to say it feels right nothing in my life has ever felt so right. He stood kissing my head.

"I have to get the door."

I didn't hear anyone but I forget he hears them way before I do."

I put the strawberries back in the refrigerator and made myself a sandwich. I sat back down when I saw Isabel in the living room. I was used to seeing her here. She was a permanent fixture I was told she lived with Godric until I came into the picture and I think now she was giving us our space.

I finished eating and walked into the living room. There were four other vampires in the room I recognized the faces but I did not remember names. They were discussing this church again I wish this Newlin guy would go away he is seriously a pain in my rear. Get over it Godric isn't attacking you.

Godric looked up at me leaning by the window. He must have felt my mood change and he patted for me to sit beside him. I did as he requested and he continued his discussion with them. I didn't interrupt I didn't feel it was my place to but in where I had no right to. I was new and I didn't really know anything about any of this.

One vampire in particular was getting frustrated. He looked like a loose cannon.

"Godric we should strike you are letting him repetitively attack us while you do nothing. He even went so far as to try and drug your mate and yet you do nothing."

I flinched at that one.

"Striking back proves us as nothing but the monsters he says we are. We are better than that how can we prove otherwise if we play into his hands? We've done that once I don't want to do it again." Godric answered calmly.

"What are we waiting for then? He continues to attack and kill our kind. He is not waiting and what will you do when he successfully takes your mate and it is too late?"

I felt the anger from him and reached over taking his hand before he could stand. He looked in my eyes and back to the vampire.

"I am done with this matter. We will not attack him we are not monsters we will maintain peace even if he does not."

"Sheriff…"

"I said I am done." He ordered with more force.

"You cannot allow…" the vampire started and Godric was across the room before I could turn to see where he went. He stood right in the vampires face, he was shorter than him yes but the power radiated off of him.

"I said I am done. If you would like to challenge me on this matter then feel free but I can guarantee you that you will not like the outcome. Last I checked I was the authority in this area are we clear?"

"Yes sheriff." He said backing up.

"Do you wish to challenge that?" Godric questioned.

"No sheriff."

"Then you leave my home and I do not want to hear of this or of you mentioning this matter to anyone else. If I do then you will not have to come to me underling for I will come to you. Do you understand?" He said with warning.

"Yes sheriff." He said looking at the floor.

"Get out." Godric demanded as he turned and walked back to me sitting down. I don't think I've ever seen Godric get mad but WOW can he throw some serious power when he needs to. Glad I'm on his good side. The four vampires left and Isabel shook her head.

"Young and clueless."

"They must learn." Godric said running his hand through his hair. "I cannot have loose cannon's. It does not fare well for my message. If he gets out of line I want to know I'll take care of it personally."

She nodded.

I didn't know what that meant but I had a feeling he didn't mean with a hug and a kiss.

"That's not like a slap on the hand huh?" I asked looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Isabel.

"What else do you have?"

He just totally ignored me! I guess that means exactly what I thought it did. If it didn't he would have answered me. There are some things I think I am better off not knowing. I got up and went into the bedroom finding the remote and turning on the television. If they are going to talk shop I'm going to watch TV. It's not like I know what they are talking about anyway and if it's a bad thing he's not going to answer me so…. Hey look Queen of the Damned is on. I love this movie.

You know this guy on TV is one sexy vampire…to think when the movie came out no one believed vampires were real. Things have really changed since then.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months for us went by rather uneventful. I left the hospital because I felt it was what I needed to do. I knew when whatever I was meant to do happened I would know. Eric went home since things seemed to be going well. Surprisingly this Newlin guy had been leaving us somewhat alone and we had moved into his house that was finally finished. I have to say it was nice. He told me unless I just wanted to keep my house we could sell it so I put it on the market, I really had no need for it.

I did however take over his back yard and pretty much create the same sanctuary in it as I had in my other home. It's just something I needed for me. He didn't mind he even admitted he rarely went out there and it was important to me to have that. I'm very close with nature as a whole and I like to be one with it.

It was around 6pm and I was barefoot and out in my, 'beautiful jungle' as I like to call it relaxing on a bench when I heard the thud. I stood walking around the tree closest to me to investigate and it broke my heart when I saw the poor little bird that had ran into the tree trunk. I smiled leaning down and gently lifting the small one in my hands.

"It's ok let's see if you are injured." I whispered soothingly.

I had no idea Godric and Isabel were at the window watching me. I was so relaxed I had not even heard him get up. He usually lets me know he's up. Isabel must have needed to speak with him.

I tried to lift the bird's left wing and it chirped in pain. I noticed its leg was broken too.

"Oh you are hurt aren't you? Don't you worry I will fix you up." I smiled and ran my finger softly down its little head. I stopped leaving my hand on its back for a moment in concentration and then I smiled.

"How is that little bird?"

I held my hand out and watched it chirp happily as it flew away. I giggled and walked back to my bench sitting down. I could not hear them talking in the house, I was totally oblivious.

"Godric, what did she do?" Isabel asked him in shock.

"I do not know it would seem she healed the bird." He answered uncertain if he actually seen what he thought he did. His face was full of confusion.

"I did not know she could heal." Isabella replied.

"Nor did I." He turned to her. "We must not mention this yet. She has not told me of this and there must be a reason."

"As you wish."

I turned when I heard the door. He was as beautiful as ever and my heart sped up at the simple sight of him. His sleeves rolled up exposing his beautiful tattoos. He was grace and light in one.

"You're up and it is a beautiful night my love." I said holding my hand out for him. He smiled walking to me and taking my hand as he sat beside me.

"Indeed it is but you in the fading light of day. I must say is even more beautiful." He said before he kissed my lips gently. I loved when he talked sweet to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled my legs across his knees.

"Daniella, can I ask you something?" He questioned running his hands gently up my exposed legs.

"Anything."

"You are very close with nature I know. Is it something you must have?" The way he asked confused me I didn't know if it was his tone or the look in his beautiful eyes, but I knew he was asking more without actually saying it.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question." I didn't know what he was asking exactly.

"Let me try another way. You feel incomplete when you are not in touch with nature. You can only go so long without feeling the earth beneath your feet or the flowers in your hand. Does that make more sense?" He reached up stroking my chin.

I nodded, "Yes. It is something I like to have. It gives me great enjoyment."

He nodded and smiled. I tilted my head, "Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed you seem to be out here quite a bit since you've completed it. I know before you went home a lot to be in your sanctuary. I feel it is very important to you and that is fine. I am glad you have a place to feel safe and call your own. "

He was saying that, but it still seemed to me like there was more to this than he was letting on. I smiled standing, "Well I am getting hungry I suppose you are having guests tonight?"

"Yes." He answered watching my face.

"Ok, so I should probably eat before they get here. I don't want the smell of my foot to offend."

He nodded, "It is your house but if you insist that's fine."

"What about you?" I questioned. He looked at me funny.

"What about me precious?" He kissed my hand.

"You haven't eaten in a few days."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why darling are you offering?"

I moved my hair back from my neck, "If you are thirsty I am offering."

He smiled dramatically pulling me in his lap and leaning me back, "You my beautiful mate are more temping than the richest of blood, my most perfect rose. You are more beautiful than any starlit night I have gazed upon in my two thousand years of life upon this earth. I do not think I lived until I met you."

I looked into his sparkling eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I love you Godric you are my heart and soul."

"As are you, my heart, my soul…everything I am." He lowered his head kissing my lips gently then looked into my eyes for a moment before stroking my neck with his finger.

"May I?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered turning to allow him access. He lifted me closer running his nose along my jugular.

"You smell so sweet, so perfect. You complete me." He said before I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I moaned allowing my eyes to close as I slipped my hand into his hair. My eyes drifted opened and I admired the beauty of the sky and plants surrounding us in our own little private paradise.

My life felt so perfect, his free hand slipped down my side and under my shirt. I smiled biting my lip to keep from calling out. I knew Isabel would hear if I did. I could feel the wind blowing my skirt lightly against my legs. It seemed like every little sensation was so much more intense.

He released me looking down into my eyes.

"You tempt me so." He whispered.

I smiled reached up and pulling myself so that I was face to face with him. His face now flushed with my blood.

"Do I? Temptation is a bad thing Godric." I smiled running my hands down his shirt.

"It could get you in all kinds…" I leaned down and bit his neck hearing him growl. "Of trouble." I finished.

I felt his arms but little else before I felt the ground beneath me. He was fast enough to where it took me a moment to realize he had moved us back into my beautiful serene garden. I smiled looking at him curious.

"I take it you like my home away from home."

"It has its advantages." He said smiling as he moved over me.

I laughed, "Planning on getting yourself into a little trouble are you?"

His fingers trailed down the sensitive skin of my arm. "Never, I simply want to show my mate how my I desire her. I do not think that qualifies as trouble do you?"

"I think you are always trouble and you like to play innocent. I know better you can't fool me with your shy routine faker."

He grinned widely, "Oh I've never been shy. Quiet at times but never shy I just know when to listen. It is a good quality to learn.

"Well as much as I would love to get into a very long discussion of how well you listen and how extremely sexy you look tonight. I am starving and you have guests who are arriving soon." I said stroking his cheek. He chuckled.

"I think you are giving me the brush off."

"No I am saying later, I am hungry and I don't want to rush." I leaned up cupping his chin. "Do you?"

I would swear he growled at me. "No, I don't."

"Then my love we shall wait."

He stood and assisted me as I brushed off my clothes. I took his hand following him inside and making myself something to eat. Isabel walked in, "There was a message for you from a Mr. Williams he said he was from the Dallas has a heart Foundation?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wow that would be nice, I'll check it thank you."

Godric hopped on the cabinet as I started to cook.

"What is that?" He questioned as I moved around the kitchen.

"What I am cooking?" I questioned.

"No the foundation."

"Oh, it's a group that goes around monthly to different areas. They have doctors and nurses and they treat the poor. They have a clinic for a few days for them. It is an amazing thing what they do I can imagine it is quite gratifying."

He smiled at me, "Sounds like something you might like to do."

I thought about it," Maybe. It's certainly worth a thought." He kissed me and hopped down.

"I'm going to go finish my run through with Isabel. We were having some difficulty in one of my areas."

"Ok." I watched him leave and completed my dinner. I ate then cleaned up my mess and changed clothes. I listened to the message and took down his number. I wondered if I should call this late but it wasn't really late so to speak. He did say call anytime so I did.

He seemed really genuine and he wanted me to come and talk to him more, so he could show me around and see if I would be interested in working with them. I was excited to say the least I think the break I was waiting for just called upon me. I ran into the living room and found it full as I figured it would be.

There were actually a few new vampires I didn't recognize. I was walking to him when a male with long blonde hair turned.

"Hello."

I turned stopping to be polite.

"Oh hi, we haven't met I'm Dani."

He grinned looking me over. "Yes, I am Andrew." He was handsome but not my type. "This is Simon and Liam." I nodded to them. I could tell he had an accent.

"Where are you from?"

"We travel everywhere but my homeland in England." He answered.

"Wow, I've always wanted to visit there. I have heard it is very beautiful."

He inhaled deeply, "It is. You should visit I could show you a great many things there." I laughed not even thinking about the danger I was in. I was in Godric's house, my house and I assumed no one would be stupid enough to test his patience. However, they had no idea who I was.

"I should go see about…"

He stopped me.

"Must you go…you are every pleasant to talk to." He shot me a lopsided grin and I crossed my arms.

"You know those vampire charms don't work on me buddy. I've seen them way too many times." He seemed confused by my boldness. I don't think I made him angry but it did irritate him a little.

"You have quite the mouth on you to be such a small human." He commented.

I shrugged, "I really do. I try to keep it shut but sometimes it just comes out anyway. I say what I feel I'm a very honest person."

"Really?" He smirked turning and moving closer. "Tell me then beautiful one why you are in a house full of vampires? Do you not fear for your safety?"

The look in his eyes…it was predatory and I felt it at once. He was stalking me I could feel his threat and I knew exactly what he meant. I swallowed hard as my breathing increased backing up slowly realizing I was against the wall. He smiled reaching up and lifting a strand of my long black hair.

"You are remarkable Dani." He whispered staring into my eyes.

I felt the breeze and I knew exactly who it was. Godric held him by the throat his face a mask.

"Why do you touch my mate?" He asked calmly.

"I did not know."

"You can not smell me on her?" Godric questioned.

"I thought maybe you were just the last to feed from her." He could barely speak as Godric tightened his grip.

He turned tossing him across the room to the floor. "Get out and be out of my area by sunrise."

He and his friends left and Godric turned to me pulling me in front of him.

"Let me make one thing clear to all of you. I protect your families and I expect the same. Daniella is my mate and as such I expect no vampire to place a hand on her. If you see such I would expect you to intervene and make it known she is claimed. This I hold you to and if you cannot do this little task then you can face me and answer to me why you couldn't. I cannot guarantee you will walk away from the discussion but you will talk to me all the same. I hope I have made myself understood for I have protected each and every one of you and your mates human and otherwise without question."

He removed his hands from my waist and took my hand pulling me to the bedroom and slamming the door.

I sat on the bed quietly. He was furious and I knew it I could feel it radiating off of him. It wasn't really their fault there weren't a lot of them around where I was at the time. He was pacing and it was driving me crazy.

"Godric?"

He didn't answer me and I sat still for a moment then stood walking to him and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I placed my other palm on the side of his face. He closed his eyes for a moment breathing slowly and I tool that moment to slide the hand on his shoulder to his hand.

I turned and led him to the bed and pushed him back. He moved into a sitting position against the headboard. He was so tense I could feel it in every movement he made. I was out of sight for a moment then returned hiding something beside the bed he couldn't see. I remembered what had worked for me and maybe it would work for him.

He wasn't really paying attention to me anyway. He was looking up at nothing until I moved to straddle his lap. His eyes fell on me and I smiled stroking his cheeks in my hands.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered. He didn't say anything but I certainly had his attention. I ran my fingernails down his to his abdomen and gripped the bottom of his shirt.

"Off." I said meeting his eyes.

He leaned forward and I smiled as he left me run my fingers up his side removing his shirt. I tossed it aside and licked my lips looking up to see his face. He was so close to me and god he smelt so good. I don't know what he was thinking I couldn't tell. He wasn't touching me he was content to let me lead.

I pushed him back and he easily followed. Once I had him on the headboard again I smiled scooting closer to him.

"I want you to trust me Godric and do what I ask you to ok?"

He watched me curiously now uncertainty in his eyes. He had no idea what I was up to. I moved closer my lips almost to his.

"Do what I ask of you I promise you I will never hurt you. How could I you are vampire?" He seemed calmer now and I smiled kissing his nose.

"Close your eyes Godric and do not open them."

His breathing was already increasing. He was uncertain and he didn't like it. Predators do not like being prey even so he did as I asked. I tested him running my fingernails down his naked torso just to see if he would open them. He didn't.

I leaned down kissing his chest softly. His hands stayed on the bed squeezing the poor sheets and I smirked. He has no idea what's coming. I just hoped he didn't freak out on me there was always that chance. Keeping my left hand running down his chest I reached down with my right grabbing what I needed. He kept his eyes closed as agreed.

Here goes nothing. I bit my lip running the blade down his chest. I knew it was sharp and wouldn't hurt him but I wasn't sure how he would react. I watched his face intently as I finished and his eyes flew open I couldn't help but notice they were black. He didn't move but he looked down at me.

I hesitated for a moment but when I saw he wasn't moving I leaned my head to his chest. I felt his hands bury in my hair and pull me closer.

I always assumed feeding from him would be disgusting but in truth it was incredibly erotic. He moaned my name and arched up to me. I can't tell you how beautiful he is right at this moment. He is panting and I've barely even touched him. God he's beautiful, so perfect in every way. If I could bottle his essence up and sell it to woman I would make a fortune.

Hey I got him to relax and that was what my goal was. I released his chest and watched as it healed itself shut. His body is amazing. I rolled to lie beside him and he pulled me close.

"I love you." He whispered kissing me head.

I smiled, "Love you too did that help?"

He laughed, "Indeed it did." His voice suddenly turned serious. "I am sorry I got so upset I just worry when it comes to your safety."

"I know and it's ok."

He caressed my chin and kissed my forehead. "You are such a blessing to me Daniella."

I smiled dozing off before I even realized it. I guess I was more tired than I had thought. It didn't matter I had to meet with Mr. Williams and I needed to rest. I wanted to impress him this sounded like a great opportunity for me. I would be doing something besides just following Godric around, not that I minded, I just felt like a burden.

I got up around noon and dressed. I pulled my hair up and dressed in a cream color business suit. I figured it's better to look professional. I even slipped on my glasses in stead of my contacts do the entire librarian look. Everyone told me it made me look smart so why not. I actually thought I looked good in my glasses. I didn't mind them. I had several cute stylish pairs.

I kissed Godric softly on his sweet lips and left him a note and address where I would be. I don't know why but I did. I knew if I didn't and he got up he would worry. I got in my Audi and drove to the location I was given. It was a huge expensive looking ranch house in the middle of a lot of land. The short of that is BFE.

It was a beautiful house though. I got out grabbing my briefcase and walking to the door I rang the doorbell and a young woman answered.

"You must be Ms. Lafleur we've been expecting you come on in."

I didn't know who she was and she didn't bother to introduce herself but I followed her. I looked around the huge house it was decorated in your typical Texan themes but I also noticed something else it looked very religious. I didn't know why but for some reason this caught my eye and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ms. Lafleur." I heard a male voice and turned seeing a man in his mid 40's stand from a desk. He seemed harmless enough.

"I'm John William's it is so nice to finally meet you. I didn't think we'd steal you away from the hospital when you decided to leave. I am glad are getting the chance."

I was confused.

"I had no idea you were watching me."

He grinned, "Oh yes, we always watch young talent and you little lady are good at your job."

He walked to me and placed his hand on my lower back, "Walk with me."

"You see that is what this world needs organization, skill, leadership. You have to have someone to help those in need. The less fortunate and that's where I come in to play it's been my honor to serve those less fortunate and I want to see that continue."

He opened the back door for me and I followed him out.

He gestured for me to sit at the table and I did as the girl sat some lemonade in front of us.

"Is that what you are about Daniella may I call you that?" He asked.

I smiled, "Of course. Yes, I am. I left the ER because I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore. I felt like I wasn't helping enough it didn't feel right any more. I want to help in another way like you said. It's what my parent's did. They gave their lives doing so."

"Really I'm sorry to hear that but tell me would you be willing to do the same?" He asked looking at me intently.

"You mean to heal? Of course I would it has always been my calling."

He leaned back looking at me for a moment. "I like your dedication you don't see that much anymore. You are rare please enjoy your lemonade. I am waiting on a partner to arrive he wishes to speak with you as well."

I smiled, "Ok."

We spoke for a while about off handed things and it was fairly hot outside. I finished my lemonade and was fanning. My vision was slightly blurry which was odd but otherwise I felt ok. I think it was just hot. I removed my long sleeved jacket to reveal just my sleeveless shirt beneath.

"Here he is." He stood and I turned trying to think where I knew the man from my mind was kind of hazy.

I started to stand but he rested his hand on my shoulder effectively pushing me down.

"Please Daniella don't get up on my account." He pulled my chair towards him.

"My name is Steve. You are a hard one to drug you know that? I didn't think I was ever going to get you away from that friend of yours." He looked down at my left hand and lifted it.

"John did you see this?"

"Yes I did." John responded.

"Do we know who wears the matching one?"

"Yes, Godric."

Steve laughed. "Godric…well you went and married yourself a very powerful vampire didn't you. I say married they don't really marry do they? They commit until you shrivel up and die then they simply move on. I just don't see the fascination myself. "

I don't know what he had given me but it was working. My head was heavy why had I come without someone with me?

He lifted my chin, "It's a shame really you are an extremely attractive woman. Why would you defile yourself with such a creature? Do you not know they are an abomination? God will punish you and you will burn for eternity is that what you want?"

"Please." Was all I could manage to say.

He sighed, "Well let's load her up before it get's dark. We need to get her to the compound." He grabbed my arm and I immediately fell. He reached around grabbing my other one to hold me up.

"Whoa Nelly, how much did you give her John?" He looked at him oddly.

"You said the last stuff didn't work."

Steve sighed lifting me in his arms. "I didn't mean overdose her. What good is she then?" He carried me to a black SUV with tinted windows and laid me inside sitting beside me.

"Let's go boys."

I awoke in a small room. I would classify it more as a cell. It had a small bed in the corner but it had bars. You have got to be kidding me! My head was pounding and I felt like crap. I heard noise and footsteps. I looked up to see a female. I recognized her she was his wife.

"Hello my name is Sarah I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry." She sat the food down watching me from across the cell. I made no move toward her. She opened it pushing the food in and closing it again.

"You know I knew Godric when he was here. I thought he was very nice."

I ignored her. Does she expect me to jump for joy or something? Hello!

She looked at me sadly.

"I…I think what Steve is doing to you is wrong."

"Then why don't you stop him." I argued. She really is a blonde.

She looked down. "I don't know how. He's got all these guys and they are brainwashed. I'm just me." She leaned on the wall for a moment.

"I can get you some clothes if you'd like. I think we'd probably wear about the same size, some jeans maybe and a shirt? "

I flashed her a look, "How about some Tylenol for the headache from the drugs your husband gave me." Yes, I had an attitude why shouldn't I? Her husband was a moron!

She nodded, "I can do that. I can bring you a few things. A brush and stuff us women like to look nice."

I stood, "Do you really think I care about looking nice? I want to be with Godric. I want to be out of this stupid cell and in the safety of my home. No one should have to worry about being kidnapped because of some insane mission your husband has."

"I…I understand."

"Do you? I don't think you do because I don't know how nice Godric will be when he comes back this time." I said angry. "I'm not there to calm him down and God forbid I'm hurt in any way."

She shook her head, "Steve he wouldn't do that." She really is clueless.

"Really just like he wouldn't do any of the stuff he's done so far. Look around you kitten because your little illusion is shattering."

I could see the tears in her eyes. "I'll get you the Tylenol." She was quickly out of the room.

I looked down at the food surprisingly enough it looked decent. I sighed taking it and sitting on the bed. I took the roll off pulling small pieces off and eating it. She returned and smiled.

"I made it myself. I hope you like it."

I was actually surprise she cared.

I nodded, "It's good."

"Here is the Tylenol and I brought you some clothes." She opened the door setting them inside and I watched her saying nothing. I set my food aside.

"Sarah?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"Why did they take me?"

She looked worried. "They want Godric to come for you."

"Godric gave himself willingly the first time and yet he still wishes to harm him?" I asked.

She shrugged, "He's hoping he will again."

"He won't." I answered.

She looked down, "He will for you."

I swallowed hard and looked away. She was right, he would. I had to keep him away from here. How to go about it was the thing then finally it hit me.

"Sarah at some point if I cooperate do you think maybe I could call my brother in Louisiana and tell him I'm ok?"

She looked concerned, "Oh I don't know."

"Please. He will worry to death he's the only family I have. I just need to tell him I am fine. I'll even let you dial and hand me the phone if you'd like."

She sighed, "Well I suppose if we don't tell Steve and I dial it would be ok. I'll have to ask for him though."

"That's fine." I answered.

"What's your brother's name anyway?" She questioned curious.

I smiled, "Eric."


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Warning a little....ok A lot of graphic violence on this page. You've been forewarned.*_**

I was sleeping later when I heard the door. Steve and one of his fellow 'idiots' were standing there. He smiled at me with a look I didn't like at all. I wasn't sure what it meant but I knew it wasn't good.

"Tie her up."

I knew better than to fight it wouldn't do me much good right now. I also didn't want to stress Godric out. Steve's lackey pulled me up and pushed me behind Steve and outside. I looked at all of these boys, teenagers and men in their mid twenties he had guarding this place that thought his lies were true.

It really is sad. I saw them glance up with curious eyes, but then continue to look around with their weapons as if they are old enough to even have an idea what war is. A vampire would tear them to shreds. Newlin is using them as a scapegoat and leading them to their death. He knows it too.

I don't think he cares as long as he remains safe in his ivory castle. Steve unlocked a door guarded by two men with guns and we followed him inside. He smiled opening his arms and turning around, "What do you think?"

I was shocked at all of the horrible torture devices it held within it. It was like a hell on earth there was no way the law could know he had this here or he would be in jail. I know my face was pale I could barely think.

"Yes, amazing isn't it. It leaves you speechless. All made of silver so the vampire's can't get away. It's a perfect little welcome home present for your mate I think."

I pulled at my hands and Steve saw me struggling and laughed.

"You are a feisty one. I have heard when a vampire mates he shares blood with his lover and you form a bond is that so?" He looked at me curious but I didn't answer him.

"Well I can see you aren't going to be of much help so let me fill in the blanks for you. He feels what you do or so I've been told. I'm going to make sure you feel some very unpleasant things Dr. Lefleur and we will see how strong that bond actually is."

I could already feel myself sweating. I knew there was no way I would be able to hide this from Godric. I was not that strong.

"You are insane! Godric wants peace he had the chance to kill every single one of you and yet he left you unharmed. Doesn't that tell you something?" I tried to reason with him but it really was of no use. His mental state was unsteady.

"He is weak. I am not I do what has to be done."

"What leading children to their slaughter?" I said before I thought.

He shot me an evil glare.

"They give their lives for God. They give their lives to rid this earth of this abomination you call your mate and other's like him. They are vermin who infest the earth and spread disease. They live off of humans like parasites and destroy everything they touch." He was furious his nostrils flared.

"You are so misguided. Don't do what you do and say it's for God because that is a lie." I said bluntly.

He backhanded me. I should have known it was coming and it hurt like hell. I looked back up at him and we were interrupted by a knock on the door. He groaned.

"What is it?" He said irritated.

"Steve its Marshall he's at the house he needs to speak with you." I heard her timid voice and knew it was Sarah.

He lifted my chin roughly and smiled, "Don't go anywhere we are far from finished."

They tied me to a pole and walked out. I tried to pull loose but there was no way. I was stuck and I did not want Godric to come for me he was walking into a trap.

I heard the small creek of a door and turned. Sarah snuck in and bit her lip, "I can't do anything to help you he will know. I'm so sorry but… I thought since I said I would let you…you could call your brother. It's the least I can do."

I was surprised but this was good this was wonderful actually. I gave her Eric's cell glad I have a habit of memorizing numbers easily and she let it ring. I just hoped he picked up and didn't get an attitude.

She looked at me suddenly, "Yes is this Eric? I have your sister Daniella who wants to speak with you."

She put the phone to my ear and I leaned to it.

"Eric?" I said unsure what he might say. I was just hoping he didn't smart off which would make this a mess. He let out a sigh of relief.

"We are very concerned about you Dani. Are you well?" I knew then Godric had contacted him.

"Yes. I am well they are treating me fair. I just needed to let you know I'm ok and don't worry about me please. Don't do anything heroic you know? I want you to stay home and take care of yourself and this will all work out. I promise."

I knew he would understand the hidden meaning. If Eric was one thing is wasn't stupid. He knew I meant keep Godric away.

"Is she close?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can she hear me?" He questioned.

"No." I knew she couldn't because she was trying to give me privacy. She seemed really upset by what her husband was doing.

"Listen to me Dani. I will try and keep Godric away I cannot promise he is very upset. You are telling me this for a reason aren't you? Things are fixing to get bad?"

"Yes, I love you too." I said watching her.

He sighed, "Daniella I can't overpower Godric. I'll do what I can I just arrived in Dallas and I am on my way to his house. I will be there in 10 minutes are you at the same place as he was?"

"Yes I'll be careful I promise." I answered.

She turned, "You have to hurry he will be coming back.

"Eric I have to go."

"We'll get you out of there safely." He promised.

"I know. I love you too, bye. "

She hung up and I saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I hate that you are in the middle of all of this. It really shouldn't concern you at all.

"It concerns everyone Sarah. It's why Godric wants peace. There will always be bad people, bad vampires and those will need to be punished but why must everyone else suffer?" She surprised me when she brushed my hair out of my face.

"You know you really are smart and very brave."

The door opened and Steve and his male friend returned. He looked at Sarah then to me.

"Sarah go to the house."

"Steve is this really necessary she is human." She said trying to talk him out of this. He turned to her.

"I will do whatever is necessary to eliminate these vermin from the earth. She is just the start."

I looked at her, "Go its ok."

She turned running from the building. I would hate to know I had such a sadistic husband. I felt my hands being taken from the pole and the man pulled me to Steve. I smiled.

"So, Satan what's on the agenda?"

His smile faded and he turned angry, "You won't be cocky long."

I was pulled to some sort of cross and attached to it face first. I had no idea what these maniacs were planning. I felt him brush my hair across my neck and place it in front of me. His lips close to me ear.

"Tell me Daniella have you ever read the bible? In the old days they use to whip those who were insolent." Now I knew what was coming and I knew there was no way Godric would not know my pain. I heal fast from minor things but I've never been seriously injured.

I felt him take a knife and cut down the center of my clothes effectively slicing my shirt and bra. He ran his finger down my back and I shivered in disgust.

"Such a shame such perfect skin has to be marred for the sake of a vampire. Is he really worth it?"

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. He was worth everything he was my life.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"Pity." Steve said moving away.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked away. It was the most horrible feeling in the world waiting for someone to torture you in such a fashion that was not only illegal but immoral. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I am earth, I am love and I am a healer. I do not hurt.

"You may start." I heard him say.

I felt the first slash rip across my back and it felt like a razor blade splitting me into. I couldn't catch my breath but there was no where to go. I thought of Godric and what he must be feeling and tried to clear my head. I felt the second slash and silent tears fell, yet I did not cry out. I refused to give him the pleasure I would not let him win.

I lost count after the fourth slash. It is entirely possible I lost consciousness. I simply remember awakening and feeling blood running down my back onto my legs and pain throbbing like I had never felt before.

"Continue." I heard Steve say.

"Steve it is enough." I heard the man argue.

"I said continue." He said louder.

"Steve she is almost dead! He isn't coming and I'm not having a human death on my hands!"

I could barely make out what they were saying but it was clear enough. I felt someone untying my hands and he was trying to ease me down.

"Jesus…" He said in a shaky voice. "Steve we need to get her to a hospital."

"Yeah and tell them what? We flogged her? I think not." I could see Steve angrily marching back and forth. "I don't understand I know he felt what she did! He would have to be furious."

The man who held me lifted me, "I'm taking her inside maybe we can treat her wounds."

I moaned as he lifted me. God it felt like fire everywhere he touched. Please just stop touching me that's all I wanted. I was begging in my mind but no words came out of my mouth. I heard the door open and I heard a shocked gasp.

"Oh my God!…bring her to the bedroom." A voice I recognized as Sarah ordered.

"Lay her on her stomach." I could hear her running around and fussing.

"What were you doing? What was he thinking!" She yelled at him. I felt him still beside me.

"I don't know Sarah I thought he would stop."

"Cut the top off of her arms so I can see her entire back." She sat beside me and I felt cool water and jumped.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I had no idea…I have to clean this up Daniella so I can see how bad it is."

"No Plea…." I cried out not finishing my word as she touched it again. I can't imagine how it looked just the air on it burned the raw flesh and I could smell the blood strongly.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"I…" I tried to talk but I was so tired I couldn't think and I hurt so badly.

She leaned down, "What is it?"

"Godric." I managed but it was barely a whisper.

She sighed and I heard her talking again. I assume to the man.

"Go get me some antibiotics. I think in the downstairs bathroom." I felt the bed move and she leaned down to my ear.

"How do I get in touch with him?" I couldn't believe she was finally helping me. I tried to move but it just hurt worse.

"Purse?"

She thought about it and then nodded, "Steve has it in his office downstairs. I can get to it though. Do you have a cellphone?"

"Yes."

"I can get it and call him. Is it under his name?" She questioned.

"Yes."

Was all I could answer I was struggling to even breathe at this point. I felt like fire was enveloping my body and all I wanted was to close my eyes and for it to all go away. The man returned with the antibiotics and she continued to gently clean my back. I moaned in pain she had to stop touching me.

"Sarah." He said to her. "I think she needs more than this."

"I know."

He stood, "I'm going to go check on Steve. It's close to midnight and who knows what might happen." I listened to him leave and she brushed my hair from my face.

"I'm going to go get your phone I'll be right back."

I don't know why she is helping me and right now I don't care I just want Godric.

She left and was gone a while. I figured she probably checked where Steve was too to make sure it was safe. She returned with the phone and flipped through the numbers finding his name. She pushed it looking out the door to make sure no one was coming.

He answered and I am sure he was frantic. She looked at me for a moment then spoke kneeling at the side of the bed where my head was closest.

"Godric this is Sarah…Sarah Newlin. I…well I have Daniella with me. Steve is out back somewhere waiting on you and I wanted to see how we could safely get her to you without you getting caught."

"He wants to talk to you. Can you talk?" She held the phone to my ear and I heard his beautiful voice.

"Daniella my love?" He sounded so wonderful. I wanted to be in his arms and forget this ever happened, but the pain in my back reminded me that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Godric." I whispered.

"You are injured." He said without hesitation I knew he could tell from my voice. He probably also knew from the pain earlier. I could hear the concern in just those words.

"Please, listen to Sarah." I said before I couldn't speak anymore. She took the phone.

"I'm sorry Godric she is hurt Steve he….look I need to get her to you as fast as possible."

They made plans quickly as I faded in and out. She looked over the balcony it seemed they had planned a diversion on the other end of the compound to make it easier from this end, but just in case Sarah needed to get me as close to the front door as possible.

She lifted me.

"You're going to have to help me I can't do this alone." She instructed me.

I nodded and used what strength I had left to lift myself. She slipped a baggy shirt over my shoulders which immediately soaked with blood but there was no other option. As we walked slowly I tried to distract myself from the immense pain.

"Why are you doing this?"

She glanced at me.

"Because what he did to you is wrong. I used to believe in him and taking this to such an extreme to hurt you or any human is wrong. I can't condone this you did nothing wrong but love someone. It may not be someone he would have chosen but you're happy. I don't think you should be punished for that."

We made it to the front door and she opened it looking out, "I'm going to take you further. I don't want him close to the house it would be too easy for Steve to trap him or something."

"Sarah no it's too dangerous for you."

She smiled, "I've already crossed the line but as long as you are safe I'm ok with that." I never would have thought I would actually end up liking this woman, but in the end she isn't such a bad person after all. She guided me across the yard when we heard the stop we both turned.

It was two young rookies. Just my luck!

"Mrs. Sarah what are you doing?"

"I'm taking her for help if I don't she is going to die." She said honestly fighting to hold me up.

I saw them take note of the blood on both of our clothes but they shook their heads.

"Mrs. Sarah we can't allow you to leave. Mr. Steve has us on lockdown the vampires are attacking and no one is to leave."

I saw a flash land behind them but I could barely stand much less focus.

"Gentlemen, surely you can make an exception." Eric cannot stand not being sarcastic it just wouldn't be him. I think when I'm better I'm going to slap him.

Naturally they freaked and shot. Crap! It wouldn't have been so bad but Sarah decided to push me out of the way which put her directly in the line of a bullet. I fell with her on top of me. Ouch! Thank you Mr. Northman! Definitely slap him. Couldn't he just knock them out?

She was immediately removed with my head lifted.

"My love." Godric said resting my head in his lap. I am guessing Eric disposed of the young men like he should have in the first place.

I looked around.

"Sarah."

Godric turned, "She is injured but we must go."

I shook my head, "I can't she helped me. I can't leave her like this."

He looked me in the eyes for a moment then lifted me up to my knees avoiding my back. I looked down at her. She was holding her abdomen. I frowned never a good place to be shot. I swayed but Godric held me steady.

"Go, Daniella hurry." She told me even in her pain. I noticed Eric had walked up but I ignored him.

I smiled reaching down touching her stomach.

"Do you believe in fate Sarah?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

She looked confused for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose." She answered in a shaky voice.

"Fate is smiling on you this day. It's up to you to change your future." I gripped Godric's leg as I tried to steady myself. I've never tried to heal someone while I was injured then again, I've never been injured. It was overwhelming the pain I felt. I didn't care that he was there or that he saw me. I just wanted her to live. She had been kind to me and she deserved a chance.

She arched and then let out a relieving gasp. I knew my job was done. Godric kept me from falling back and turned my face to him.

"Daniella?"

"I can't…too much." I managed.

"Godric we must her to somewhere safe quickly." Eric encouraged him.

I don't remember much after that. It seemed like only moments before I was laid on my stomach on our soft bed.

"How bad are her injuries?" I recognized Isabella's voice.

"I don't know I know her pain was…." Godric didn't finish.

I heard my shirt rip and something being thrown and crashing loudly.

"If you are finished Sheriff she needs your blood." Isabel reminded him.

I felt him lift my head gently.

"Love you must drink." I moaned and turned my head away. He sighed moving to the other side.

"Daniella you must." He ordered me.

He held my head this time and placed his wrist against my lips. It took me a moment before I tasted the sweet flavor of his blood and started to drink. I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to sleep. He gently stroked my hair kissing my head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Will the blood heal her kind?" Eric questioned.

"I do not know much of healers. Most of what I know is myth she is mostly human. It is my understanding they excel at healing and medicine. She probably was top of her class in medical school. "

I felt him continue to stroke my hair.

"They heal faster than a human but that is minor wounds. This is not minor I do not know if my blood will heal her though she has accepted it thus far. I would assume her body would continue to accept it. I understand they have some supernatural tendencies they don't age like humans, but they do age. I know very little else. I am sure there is more."

"She smells human but I could feel something else." Eric said knowingly.

Godric smiled, "Yes, it is to protect her. She was always more."

I felt someone run their hand over my back. I am guessing Isabel from the softness of her hands.

"She is healing Godric. We will give you time." I felt the bed move and then I heard her voice again.

"Eric?"

The door softly shut and Godric remained still allowing me to feed. I felt I had enough and pulled away. I turned my head on the bed to see him on the floor in front of me. He will never know what a beautiful sight he was after what I had just been through. He ran his fingers over my cheek.

"I thought I had lost you little one. I do not think I could have survived that." He whispered resting his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes allowing my unshed tears to finally fall. He leaned back to see my face.

"How do you feel?" He questioned looking at my back.

"I don't feel any pain."

"Would you like to shower?" He asked.

I smiled, "I probably need to I am covered in blood." He didn't smiled back but stood extending his hand. I accepted it and we walked together to the bathroom.

"Would you help me?" I asked him.

He met my eyes for a moment and nodded. The warm shower felt wonderful and I closed my eyes amazed that I was already healed. He took the washcloth from me and gently washed my back. I could tell from how slow he was doing it he was imagining the wounds that were there before.

"Godric?" I turned to see his sad eyes.

"How could someone do this to another human? I have seen cruelty. I have even dealt cruelty but this…and to a woman!" He shook his head and enveloped my face in his hands, "But you are so much more aren't you. You are more than a mere human woman." His eyes bore into mine as he backed me against the back of the shower. His arms pinning me so I couldn't move not that I wanted to.

His face fell to my neck and he inhaled deeply running his nose up to my jaw. I knew what he was doing. I raised my hands but he pinned them under his against the shower wall. He leaned back just enough to be in front of my face our noses touching.

The warm water splashing onto his shoulder and the side of his face making him look incredibly sexy. I shouldn't even be thinking that but I simply can't help it. He is so close and whenever he is this close I lose my train of conscious thought.

I couldn't help but watch as a small drop of water trailed down his cheek. I wanted to lick it but I didn't. I met his eyes that were watching mine.

"What are you?" He asked. I knew he knew he just wanted me to say it. I bit my lip and looked down. He tilted his head down forcing mine back up.

"I watched you heal a bird one day in the back yard. I didn't say anything because I knew you had your reasons for not telling me. I watched you heal Sarah tonight and I know if you would not have been forced into that situation you would not have done so."

I didn't reply. He placed my wrist so one of his hands was holding both and slid his hand down to my lower back. I gasped when he pushed me forward causing me to crash into him.

"This tattoo you knew what it meant. It isn't just something you put there because you liked the design. It is what you are it." He ran his hand up my spine to my face running his fingers down my cheek.

"It explains why you are so pale and exotically beautiful." He whispered looking me over as if he was looking at me for the first time.

"It also explains why you smell human and yet I feel so much more."

I stood still wondering what he was thinking would he be upset? He didn't seem to be he was more amazed than anything else. He met my eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me then.

"I couldn't. We're not supposed to expose ourselves. If you find out then its fine, but if I would have told you they would have made me leave. I didn't want to lose you. I know it's stupid but they're not my rules."

He was silent a moment and it scared me. I was worried he wasn't going to trust me now. My head fell and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Godric I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to stay with you more." I guess in the end I was selfish because I could lose him anyway. I felt his lips on my forehead and looked up.

He released my hands and smiled slightly.

"I remember when I had to hide who I was. I didn't like it much either and the stakes were a lot higher as you can imagine. My gift does not heal it kills."

I stroked his cheek feeling sorry for him. I know that he felt pain knowing that he brought only death. It was always so clear in his eyes even when he was happy I knew it was there hidden away somewhere.

"How ironic." He mused. "The angel of death and the angel."

I smiled pulling him close. "You are no longer the angel of death."

He held me close burying his face in my neck. "I was once for so many souls. You have no idea the lives I took. The people I hurt tearing families apart without even a thought." I don't know why he was telling me this or so upset about it. If it was the realization that I gave back life or that I almost died? I'm not sure.

"You have the chance now to help change the future. You can't change the past my love, but you can help those people in the future not have to endure that kind of pain."

I leaned back to see his face running my hands up his chest and I was shocked to see the red running from his eyes. I have never seen him so upset.

"Godric…what is it?" I cupped his face in my hands and moved as close as I could.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I ran my hand through his hair and rested it back on his cheek. I hated seeing him like this.

He looked down at me resting his hands on my waist.

"Tonight, I could feel your pain and I was completely helpless. I could do nothing to help you."

He shook his head, "What kind of mate am I when I let you suffer so? I almost let you die."

"Godric, I asked Eric to detain you. It wasn't your fault." He turned away from me. "Please listen to me. I knew it was a trap and I didn't want you to walk into it. I didn't want you to get hurt, I knew what kinds of things he had there and they could hurt you. You are the kind of mate I should have because you listened when I needed you to. You came when I called."

He turned to face me the water splashing on him again.

"You could have been killed." He reminded me.

"You would have done the same." I said back.

He knew I was right he couldn't argue that point. What a wonderful thing love is you would do almost anything for those you love, even give your life if you had to. He smiled pulling me to him.

"Yes, I would."

I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, gently just wanting to enjoy the moment being in his arms again. He returned it just as gentle, his tongue lightly gliding along mine playfully. This is how it should be us together like this, relaxing and being together in love without all of the complications.

I gripped his biceps relaxing as he kissed my chin making his way from my jaw line down my neck. The shower actually made his kisses feel warm. He leaned up.

"We should get you out of this shower."

"Am I getting all shriveled up?" I questioned looking at my fingers.

He smiled turning off the water and wrapping me in a towel. I made my way to the bedroom and found someone had already changed his sheets. I knew who it was he didn't even act as if he noticed. Thank you Isabel!

I dressed in some shorts and a simple top and sat on the bed. He watched me then sat beside me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Tired?" He asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You lost a lot of blood you probably need to rest. Do you need to feed?" He questioned.

I looked at him oddly.

"Now if I keep taking all of your blood and I lost all of mine who will you eat from?"

He smiled, "I will be fine Daniella. Are you in need of my blood?"

I slid closer to him, "No, but I would like you to lay with me please?"

He pulled the covers back and then over us as we snuggled together. I turned to my side curling into him. , "Tell me a story."

He laughed softly.

"What would you like to hear about the naughty doctor who wouldn't go to sleep?"

I giggled, "No tell me about Godric."

He sighed, "I don't have many good stories love. Not many happy endings."

"Tell me anyway."

"It was late one night after we had celebrated coming home from a long fruitful hunt. I was not quite asleep when I heard a strange noise and I saw a shadow walking around the woods. I stood and grabbed my knife following it."

I looked up, "Weren't you scared?"

"I was very brave I had no idea what I was up against little one. It knew what it was doing and led me away from my village. When I was far enough away I could see in the moonlight it was a woman she looked very young, childlike. She asked me my name and told me I would not be the same after this night. I would walk in the moonlight, I would feed on the living, and I would forever be alone." He looked down at me stroking my cheek.

"I had no idea what she meant. It was then she moved closer and in an instant she was upon me sinking her teeth into my neck. She changed my life that night and I turned into a monster. I did not stay with her long I went on my own for a thousand years until I found Eric. I admired him on the battlefield and wished him to be my companion in death. I knew he would be someone I could trust. He was and he always has been."

I did not know what to say.

"I've never turned another beside's Eric. I've never felt they were someone I could trust or whom I wanted my blood to run in their veins. I do, however, find my self at a crossroad where I want another to walk beside me on a different path in a different way."

I met his eyes as he turned to lie facing me. He stroked my jaw.

"If you want to walk that path with me Daniella I would be willing." I was surprised he was saying these words. He seemed deeply upset after years of self hatred about a past he could not forget. Yet, he was able to overcome it to be with me forever. His love never fails to amaze me. I assumed he would not want to turn me.

"I thought…"

"That I wouldn't turn you?" He said for me.

I nodded and he inhaled softly his finger trailing my lips tenderly.

"I can't let you go and in my heart I know one day I must. If that is your choice then I will accept that. I will offer you another alternative. I am not going to refuse to give you and I the chance at a life together…I can't you hold my heart."

I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped the tear from my cheek. His words meant so much to me. I knew how strongly he felt about such things and to say that meant the world.

"Are you ok?" He asked kissing my nose.

"I love you."

He smiled kissing me and I closed my eyes relaxing into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to an unknown caller the Newlins compound got a visit from the authorities. Steve found himself arrested and since the damage the vampires caused was physical no one could link anything to them. Sarah also left Steve and went home to her parents. I was glad hopefully she can start her life over with someone better.

I was sitting cross legged on the floor eating fruit a few days later. Eric sat across from me his blue eyes watching me with interest. I wondered what he was thinking. I didn't have to wonder long.

"Dani, tell me about your abilities." He questioned remaining as still as a statue.

I swallowed my pineapple discreetly and looked at him. "There's not much to tell. I heal I can't really explain how… it's just something that I've been able to do since I can remember. I know there are certain rules. I have superiors just as you have your Kings and Queens that I answer to. "

He leaned up on his knees. He seemed genuinely interested and though I didn't know why I didn't think he meant harm he was more curious than anything.

"Yes, I understand you are unable to speak of what you are unless you are discovered. What I mean is Godric mentioned you heal from minor injuries faster than a human. You stay young longer than an average human yet you still age what else can you do?"

I sighed shrugging then returning my focus to him. I don't know quite what he wanted me to say, there really wasn't very much. I met his eyes his face was a mask showing no hint of what he was after.

I'm hidden well for my protection. I smell human as you know Sookie can't read my mind. In the paranormal world you wouldn't be able to detect I was anything but human. I guess that's something…It was because in the old days we used to be coveted because of our healing powers."

I didn't bother to stop there he should know everything so I continued. "I can't have children something to do with the energy for my healing flowing from my abdomen. I can detect other supernatural beings that's about it…I mean I'm not so great."

"I wouldn't say that healing someone and keeping them from death is a great gift. You have more power than you know." Eric said with a small smile finally showing some emotion.

I stood easily moving to sit beside him. I knew he didn't like to be close to humans but I needed to tell him this. I had to take this chance after all he kept Godric safe and to me that meant everything.

I took his hand in mine and he looked at our hands then to my eyes. I couldn't be sure he wouldn't pull away but I was willing to chance it. He didn't have the usual look of disgust as he tilted his head towards me curious. His blonde hair falling slightly in his eyes I smiled reaching up and brushing it back off of his face.

"Thank you, Eric for keeping Godric safe. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to him." I felt overwhelming emotion just thinking about it and a tear fell from my cheek. I shook my head looking down. I thought saying this would be awkward but it wasn't. He seemed oddly familiar and I felt safe with him.

"I love him so much. He has shown me so many things and to lose him would be the worst fate. I don't know how I would explain it to my heart." I probably sounded pretty pathetic about now but I was being honest.

I felt his hand on my chin lifting it brushing away my tears he smiled gently at me. He was not the Eric I remembered at all. Not the cold, smart mouthed vampire I always saw when I was usually around. He was different he was emotional. His eyes held mine they held a look of… was it love? Not as in being in love but as in loving someone, caring. He leaned down kissing my forehead gently.

"You will one day understand Godric is very special to me. In a very short time you have become special to me as well. I hope with time you will feel the same and come to think of me as a brother. I do not offer that lightly it is a very special place for the mate of my maker. You fill his heart with love and it makes him happy. I've never seen him so filled with joy and I want you to continue to be the light in his darkness."

My eyes widened as he spoke. I was so touched by his words, I didn't expect them and it was surprising.

The longer I looked into his eyes the more I felt his words were true.

"You would have given your human life to keep him safe. You have shown me your faith, courage, and devotion to him because of this I will always show you honor and respect. You have earned it little healer and I will defend you just as I have my maker. " He squeezed my hand gently and I pulled my hand out of his and hugged him tightly. I wasn't sure if I stepped over the line but he laughed and hugged me back. I liked the idea of a brother I've never had one and It would be nice to have someone like Eric around.

"Well look at you too." I heard Isabel and released him turning to see her smiling face. Godric was beside her holding a bag and smiling at us as well. He seemed to be happy we were bonding. I knew how important Eric was to him and that us being close would be important to him. I stood walking over to help Isabel with the bags.

I headed toward the kitchen and set the bag I carried on the counter. I began to unload the groceries and I felt cool familiar hands slip around my waist cradling me. I breathed in his scent overcome by his nearness.

"I am glad to see you and Eric bonding you are both very special to me." He rested his chin on my shoulder and tilted his head against mine. I closed my eyes relishing the feeling of being in his arms safe and sound. It's the only place I wanted to be.

"I am beginning to see a different side to him." I turned to face him.

He smiled nodding, "He keeps most people at bay. It is his way of protecting himself not letting anyone close. I think I had a lot to do with that, unfortunately I can't take back what I taught him. I can only try and make him see it is essential to try and open his heart to people. I was wrong in my thinking and I carry a great burden for what I have made him into. I can only hope he will one day feel the love for a mate as I feel for you." He ran his fingers through my hair. He was always so gentle with me always fully aware that I was so fragile compared to him.

I reached up running my fingers over his face soothingly. It was smooth and perfect just like him.

"He will my love. Eric holds a lot of love inside and one day someone very special will come along and share that with him." I said feeling his hands slide up my back, he was quickly making me lose myself in the sensations he was creating.

"I know you are right." He leaned down kissing me the world seemed to spin as he held me in his arms. His lips always took me to such wonderful places. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away seeing Isabel setting her bags down.

Godric kissed my head gently and turned to Isabel.

"Give us one moment." He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the study shutting the door. I looked around but before I could go far his body was pressed against mine. I felt my heart start to pound at his nearness. He turned me to face him and claimed my mouth with his own.

I felt like I was starved for him and our kisses grew more passionate. One kiss led into another and soon I was totally lost in him. I was aware of my growing need to breathe and he released me, his satiny lips nipping my jaw lightly. I moaned as my eyes fell closed his lips at my ear.

"I want you so much Daniella."

My body reacted immediately to his words. I leaned into him wanting nothing more than to be in his arms for as long as we could be. I knew that it wouldn't be long we had guests but it was a lovely thought. I bit my lip leaning up to kiss him.

"We'll keep that in mind for later what do you think?" I straightened his shirt.

"I agree." He slid his arm around my shoulder and we headed into the kitchen.

Godric winked at me and disappeared into the living room with Eric.

I smiled at Isabel and began helping her put things away.

"How are you Isabel? I mean are you really ok?" I asked because I knew her human had left. Godric informed me of what had taken place and I knew he had wounded her deeply. She paused for a moment then continued putting things away.

"It gets lonely Hugo was such a part of my life for so long. I never thought of him as a toy and I wish he would have told me how he felt. "

I turned to her as she looked down. I could tell she would take a long time to heal from the heartbreak he left behind. I hate that he hurt her this way she was such a sweet woman.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me and started putting more things in the cabinet. "I don't know if I would have changed him. I would have considered it I suppose if I knew how badly he wanted it. In the end it is certainly better than the alternative of living without him…and the pain of knowing he betrayed the entire nest."

"I'm so sorry." I said touching her shoulder.

She looked up at me with a sad smile.

"It's ok. I wouldn't change it because I loved him and it was worth the time we had together. I don't think any moment of love is wasted. If you really love someone then each moment is very precious. I'll always cherish our time together and maybe someday I will meet someone that will make me feel again, but right now I don't have the strength to move on."

She had such a big heart. I was certain one day she would be strong enough to love again.

"One day Isabel you will until then you've got me."

She laughed, "Yes I do and we've got Godric's credit card."

I laughed until my attention was drawn to my cell phone. I answered it surprised to hear Sookie's voice. I had missed her terribly and I had been meaning to call things had just been so hectic. I could tell she was upset and she was talking so fast I had to calm her down.

"Wait, wait Sook calm down. What's wrong?" I walked into the living room and turned to Godric and Eric who were on the couch looking toward me.

"Wait Bill what?"

I sighed, "Ok, listen Sookie calm down….where is Jason now?"

I flashed my eyes to Eric and moved closer to him, "Yes, Eric is with me hang on." I handed the phone to Eric and turned to Godric.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure. There have been a series of deaths and they are trying to pin it on Jason. I couldn't get it all but something to do with vampires. Bill and her are fighting he apparently has done something she said she needs me." I rubbed my arms and Eric spoke with her a few minutes and hung up.

"Eric?" I questioned.

"It seems they have a few vampires who are new in town. Bill and Sookie apparently aren't getting along she won't tell me why. It's really very curious I was unaware of anyone new in my area. They have apparently been killing and it's been pinned to Jason. I need to get to Bon Temps."

I bit my lip, "I'm coming with you."

Godric looked at me surprised, "I guess we should pack you aren't going alone."

Eric nodded and Godric stood taking my arm, "We must hurry to get there before sunrise."

"Meet me at the bar." Eric stated simply and disappeared. I grabbed a bag tossing things in there quickly as did Godric. He grabbed the bag slipping it around his shoulder. I grabbed my purse which he tossed in the bag as well and slid it back on his shoulder. I didn't understand why but I didn't question him.

"How did you plan on getting there my car or yours?" I glanced at my watch which already said 4 am. I shook my head looking at him worried.

"Godric, its 4 am already."

He took my hand leading me out the back door.

"Hold on tight." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. I looked at him funny.

"What?" I said having no idea what he meant. I didn't even have time to react before he smiled wickedly and shot us up in the air. I screamed slightly in shock and buried my face in his chest as my arms gripped his waist. He laughed kissing my head.

"Relax my angel. It's faster this way and I promise you will be safe and you don't have to look if you don't want to."

"You never told me you flew." I said my voice muffled by his chest which I was currently hiding my face in.

"You never asked and I don't do it often, however, you really should look at the lights. They are beautiful sweetheart."

I trembled against him. I could feel the cool morning air against my skin it was rather chilly, or maybe it was because he was cool and I was scared to death. I don't think I've informed him of my fear of heights.

I tried to regain my composure and convince myself I was safe. I turned my head just a little enough to barely see what was going on. He turned me in his arms before I could react and I screamed clutching his hands. He laughed kissing my neck.

"I've got you love just relax, look at the view my precious one…isn't it beautiful."

I'm sorry but something about being in the air without a parachute…not that I would skydive either. I hate heights and I always have. In an airplane at least I have a false sense of security, you know the big steel cage around you, but here it's nothing but his arms and me.

The view is beautiful but I am still terrified and my heart is racing. He had to feel my fear and know I wasn't the least bit happy about this. He started humming softly in my ear and I couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to his beautiful voice. His lips caressed my neck and I sighed reaching back and slipping my fingers into his hair.

"Just let go little one. I won't let anything hurt you it's just me and you. I want you to relax for me. I need you to." His seductive voice was soothing in my ear. I could feel my heart rate slowing just from the sound.

"You are so beautiful Daniella…this is my world let me show it to you open your eyes."

I opened my eyes looking at the beautiful view again I was still nervous but not like I was before. I wondered how far he was willing to go to relax me.

"Take me." I whispered. I wanted the connection, needed it.

"Dani you don't have to it's too soon. You aren't fully recovered yet." He whispered against my neck kissing it softly.

"I want to feel you inside me at this moment. Please Godric." I knew he was debating with himself. He held me tighter running his fangs down my neck then back up as I whimpered softly.

"Please." I pleaded.

I felt his hands tighten on my waist as his teeth sank into my tender flesh. It felt so good to feel at one with him again. I moaned pushing back into him. I finally felt whole again I had been missing this connection since Newlin took me. He released me quickly. He didn't want to take the chance of taking too much. My rapid breathing seemed loud even to me with the air passing around us.

He wrapped his left arm fully around my waist securing me. He then lifted his right wrist to his mouth opening it for me then placing it to my lips. I didn't hesitate to take it. It was exactly what I wanted to feel his blood coursing through me…to feel alive.

I could feel the warmth envelope me, the vibrant colors as they increased in intensity. I loved how everything became so much clearer. I released his wrist and felt him pull me closer his chin on my shoulder.

"We are close now, how's the vision?" He teased me.

I smiled resting my hands on his my new found confidence now overflowing from me. "It's so beautiful Godric every tree you can see each little leaf. How do you stand it?"

"You get used to it love."

I saw the familiar sight of Fangtasia as I felt myself being repositioned and we landed lightly on our feet. I turned grinning like a child on Christmas.

"That was fun."

He laughed, "Not what you said when we first started."

"Ok, I admit I have a slight fear of heights but it got better." I said following him as he headed inside. He shut the door behind me locking it and taking my hand. I noticed as I was speaking he was listening but didn't comment so I shut up.

He led me back to the room he stayed in previously and set our bag down. I watched as he shut the door and passed me leaning on the edge of the bed. His thoughts seemed elsewhere. I didn't want to push it so I simply stayed where I was allowing him his space. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

He turned to me, "Open the door."

I did and as soon as I did Sookie was raising her hand to knock. Her face was covered with tears.

"Sookie?" I said as she came in I hugged her gently. I saw Eric behind her leaning on the door frame passing a look to Godric, no doubt why Godric had been so distant earlier.

I leaned back, "You want come in and sit down?"

She sniffed and followed me to the couch. I sat beside her and grabbed a throw blanket handing it to her.

"What happened?" I questioned. I had never seen her so upset. Sookie was always upbeat and happy. It was odd to see her this way. Eric sat in a chair nearby and I felt Godric sit behind me. She shook her head.

"These new vampires came to town nothing new except, I stumbled upon them and overheard them talking with Bill. They were sent by the Queen she's tired of waiting. I couldn't figure out on what until they mentioned about Bill." She started to cry again and I shook my head.

"I'm confused."

Eric leaned forward on his knees.

"It appears Bill was sent by the Queen to attain Sookie."

I was silent a moment in thought. "Perhaps but he loves her. I can misread a lot of things that I didn't misread."

"Do you really think that matters when their entire relationship was a lie?" Eric stated to me.

I looked at Sookie and took her hand. She was looked so distraught. Her entire world had been broken apart did it really matter that he loved her? No it didn't. Love is built on trust and obviously that was an issue.

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry…I don't know what to say except we're here for you."

She smiled gently and nodded.

"I know. I knew you would come if I called. I just have to get Jason out of this mess and then I can deal with Bill. He knows I know but he's still harassing me. I figure with you around he'll leave me alone mostly."

I looked up to Eric and smiled, "I think he might."

Eric looked at me oddly but didn't say anything.

"You look tired…I'll get you some pillows. You can stay with me and Godric." Her eyes grew large and she looked from me to Godric behind me.

"No, I couldn't do that. You need your alone time."

Godric laughed, "Sookie we have plenty of alone time. It would be an honor if you would stay with us, really. Please be our guest."

I knew he wouldn't mind it's just the way he is. He has a big heart especially for friends in need. I stood and turned to Eric.

"Come Eric, show me where some pillows are." I was hoping he would get the hint and accompany me. He could he thickheaded at times. Godric looked up from me to Eric obviously getting a message something was up.

Eric stood and I followed him out. We walked toward what I was assuming was where he stayed and he stopped at the door, "You know this isn't the Holiday Inn." I shoved him in and shut the door.

"Hey if you wanted me alone you could have just asked." He teased raising an eyebrow.

I looked over the room. It was certainly Eric in all meanings of the word. I suddenly found myself pinned to the wall.

"Ok little sister what is it you want?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well…" I shoved him back. "I was thinking…." I continued as I sat on his bed.

"I have watched you and I have this little feeling that you just might have some feelings for Sookie."

He was across from me in an instant.

"Daniella just because I said I would respect you, doesn't mean you can dig in my personal life."

I smiled at him, "Do you want my help or not? She doesn't think very highly of you right now. I know you actually have a heart, but she thinks you're a monster. I could perhaps assist her in a different view and there is no time like the present. She needs your support right now."

Eric rose turning his back to me muttering. I knew he hated to give in to me but he also knew I was right.

"Come on Eric you get to tell Compton off. Isn't that what you've been waiting for?"

Yes, I am pushing him and I know all the right buttons to push. Quite frankly I've seen who he can be and if he is anything like that with Sookie, I think they've got a shot. I think they would be good for each other. I don't know Bill well I guess now I never will, but I trust Godric's judgment and if he trusts Eric then I will too.

He finally turned to face me.

"Fine, I have an interest in her now will you please go and let me rest."

I smiled heading to the door satisfied with his answer.

"Don't forget this." Eric called.

I turned only to be hit in the face with a pillow. I grabbed it and pulled it down.

"Thanks." I shot him a look.

He smirked as he sat on his bed, "Don't mention it sweetheart."

I knew he was going to take some breaking in. We were definitely going to have a playful relationship. It could be fun I can be playful too just wait Mr. Northman. I winked at him and headed for my room.

When I entered Godric was hugging Sookie talking very soothingly to her. I felt sorry for her but I was glad Godric was there. I knew he had a way about him that calmed people. I set the pillow quietly on the couch and smiled at him leaving them to talk. I just hoped he was able to help her.

I changed and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before I felt him behind me.

"Is she ok?" I questioned.

"She is upset. She will heal in time." He answered pulling me against him. I pulled his hands that were around me up and looked at them.

"She must feel devastated. I can't imagine." I couldn't. She had been in love with him a long time and then to find out all of this. She must feel like her world was turned upside down.

"She is strong Dani. It is painful but she is a fighter and she will come out of this stronger and better for it." His accent was thick. I could tell he was growing tired the sun had been out a while I knew he needed to sleep.

I turned in his arms to face him and looked down.

"Take this off." I pulled at his shirt. He leaned up tossing it aside as I moved closer to him. I liked to feel his skin against mine. I kissed the tattoo on his chest and snuggled into him. He buried his hand in my hair holding me against him.

"I love you." He whispered kissing the top of my head gently. It didn't take either of us long to fall into the depths of sleep. I slept hard being exhausted and felt a small hand shaking me. I thought I was dreaming for a while until I heard Sookie's voice.

"Dani wake up."

I yawned stretching and rolling out of Godric's grip. She was kneeling at my side of the bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you it's only 2pm. I wanted to go see Jason would you go with me?"

I nodded and slipped out of the bed.

She smiled, "I'll wait in the living room."

I put on a short pink swoopneck mini-dress that was sleeveless and made of stretch cotton. Perfect for the warm weather and made me look cute at the same time. I liked to look cute after all I want to keep my vamp interested. I wore a simple pair of toe ring sandals and pulled my hair up.

I walked out of the bathroom running my hand over Godric's face. He opened his eyes tiredly and gazed at me.

"I'm going with Sookie to see Jason." I whispered.

He nodded and I smiled kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes again and I covered him turning and walking out shutting the door behind me. Sooking seemed to be in a better mood at least she was not crying. I think that's why she chose to go now, avoid Bill.

We arrived at the jail and were walked back. Jason looked surprised to see us.

"Hey."

He hugged her through the bars and reached for my hand, "Dani what are you doing here?"

"I hear you have a vamp problem?" I winked.

He smiled, "Well yeah, but I don't know what little ole you can do about it."

I laughed, "Let's just so I come with big fire power the Sheriff of district 5 and district 9."

He looked at Sookie.

"When you said you were getting help you weren't kidding."

I slipped my arm in hers. "Well we girls have to stick together and this is Eric's territory. It just so happened I was coming to see Sookie and there was no way Godric was letting me come alone. I wasn't going to let you take the blame for something a vampire did."

He shrugged, "Well good luck with Bill in league with them. I don't know what chance you've got of proving anything."

I saw the look on Sookie's face and sighed, "We'll think of something. We'll get you out of here Jason."

He squeezed my hand. "I know you will keep my sister out of trouble will ya?"

"I will."I promised him.

We left and stopped by the bar even though she wasn't working to get something to eat. It was quiet and she knew we could talk there. Sam pulled up a chair and sat with us. I didn't know him well but I had met him several times when I stayed with Sookie. He seemed nice enough.

She played with her fries.

"I know Bill's going to come for me again." She looked upset as she spoke. Sam shook his head.

"Sookie I already told you he isn't going to touch you."

"I tend to agree." I added. "If he can get through your friends them more power to him we're not going to just let him take you."

She smiled, "I know. You guys are the best."

I looked down at my plate pushing it aside.

"Sookie, I learned the hard way the worlds not all candy and roses. There are some really sick people out there and they don't care about anything but themselves. You have to hold on to what you know is true and the ones you love. I promise you they will shine through even though Bill did not. Not everyone will betray you."

She met my eyes, "Is that a polite way of saying I'll find love again?" I can't read your mind so I have to ask."

I laughed and smiled at her.

"Yes, you will and where you least expect it." I commented sharing a look with Sam.

She shook her head no, "No I don't want any more to do with love. It just walks all over you and then spits you out. I'm tired of it. Count me out I think I'll stay single thank you very much." She crossed her arms and I had to laugh. So she thinks she can fight it, ok you can try but guess what honey…you are in for a really rude awakening. Especially when a blonde sheriff I know has his eyes set on you.

"What time is it Sookie? We need to get back before…" She glanced at her watch.

"Oh crap we need to go now!" She jumped up and I followed her but she opened the door and stopped.

"This is so not good Dani." She said turning to me.

I didn't have time to comment before Sam pulled us both back into the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sookie, I thought you were hiding out from us." It was a male voice I didn't see his face until he leaned on the doorframe. Sam was suddenly standing in front of us. I'm not quite sure why if he was trying to protect us it was a sweet gesture but it certainly wouldn't work.

Sookie reached around Sam slamming the door closed and I stifled a laugh as she locked the door. I did find it amusing. It wouldn't keep them out but it was funny in a way. Sookie can be that way at times.

"You know Sookie." I turned to her raising an eyebrow, "Locking the door is kind of pointless. Not that I don't agree with it or find it enjoyable…just stating a fact. While I am on that subject why is it all the male vampires around here look like Calvin Kline models?"

She shrugged, "Queen's court or whatever. I guess she likes to have good looking company."

"If that's the case she's missing two sheriffs I know of who outshine them all." I said as Sam turned to stare at me.

"Do you two mind?" He asked shaking his head.

Poor Sam we probably were talking about things he would rather not hear. I guess in the situation we were in and with him here it was probably inappropriate.

Sookie leaned over to him, "Don't worry Sam you're very handsome too."

"Is there another way out? I know they are waiting on something." I asked looking around the bar. It was odd they hadn't tried to enter yet. Something was up.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know if it's a good idea. Something tells me they would have us before we got there."

"How many are there?" I asked turning to Sookie. I knew she had dealings with them before.

"Five the one you saw he's not the main guy...vamp or whatever. It's him, a female then three other males."

I wonder if that was what they were waiting on was the main guy. I wasn't sure what to do we were obviously trapped and they weren't going to let us go anywhere. On the other hand I knew Godric would come for us soon, but I had no idea how old these vampires were or what they could do. I knew Godric and Eric would know.

"Knock, knock open up or I'll blow your house down." A male voice said from outside and suddenly the door flew open. We all backed up stunned. I focused my attention back to the door and saw a male vampire standing there. He was no doubt one of the Queen's favorites. Black hair cut in a fashionable style hanging slightly in his jade green eyes, he was rather tall with a nice build. What else would I expect from the Queen right? She wouldn't have less than beautiful surrounding her and he was beautiful.

"Sorry I decided to just blow already." He smirked and walked in the other two vampires perching themselves on the furniture leisurely. The male from before and the female but where were the other two? I had to wonder.

"Sookie you are making me have to work I don't like that at all." He shook his head at her. "Naughty girl but not to worry, I am sure the Queen will teach you some manners."

He laughed as he looked Sam over. "What do you plan on doing shifter? You can't help her."

I felt bad for Sam but in all honesty he was right. I had a feeling they would tear him apart.

His eyes finally rested on me and he stopped, "You I do not yet know. What is your name pretty one?"

"Does it matter?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I didn't know his intentions. I had to decide how to handle him in order to direct his attention away from Sookie. He has to have a certain weakness finding that and delaying him is the point anyway. If I can do it and stay alive while doing it.

He smiled wider and moved sensuously closer to me the stealth of a panther in every movement. I did not move even as he gripped my chin. Yes, I think I hit the spot with this one. I had a feeling I might have he just looked like the type.

"My, my you are a little spit fire aren't you? I have no doubt you are used to having men bow to your every need, but where I come from it doesn't happen that way. I dominate and you are submissive do you understand?"

"Clearly we are not in your world." I said hoping he took the bait.

I could see Sookie's worried face but I knew he found me amusing more than anything else. He laughed.

"Your name girl, what is it?" He demanded.

"Daniella."

"Very good." He leaned down inhaling my neck and smirking at me. I could see the look in his eyes when he met mine. I knew that he knew all too well I had been with another vampire.

"You've been a naughty girl haven't you Daniella?" His voice was smooth as he questioned me.

I shrugged, "Depends on your version of naughty." I was being sarcastic but he seemed to like that.

He laughed looking at his friends and back at me. I felt his eyes as he looked me over. I swallowed uncomfortably but my eyes didn't leave his. "I assure you it is quite in depth."

I had to remain calm. It's the one thing I learned from being around Godric and his friends.

"Right now you are asking yourself what is he going to do to me. What is he thinking?" He said seductively close to my ear. "Tell you what Daniella would you like me to tell you?"

I couldn't see Sookie and Sam's reaction. I kept raising my hand and telling her to stay back. I knew she couldn't read my mind but I was hoping she would get the hint. Sookie was known not to keep her mouth shut and right now I really needed her to. I know Sam was holding her back.

I met his eyes as he stopped close to my face lifting a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"I guess it would depend on if I am going to enjoy it or if it's going to make me sick." I said simply.

I could hear the other two vampires laughing.

He smirked releasing the hair and stroking my cheek, "My, but you do have the mouth on you. I like that in a woman you would make a very nice pet. It would seem someone else already knows that don't they. What a shame they won't get to play anymore."

He leaned close to my ear, "I'm going to break you and you will enjoy every minute of it."

I shivered as he leaned back. I didn't like the sound of that at all. He turned walking away from me.

"Ok let's get what we came for, "Sookie let's go."

She panicked and Sam of course was thrown to the side by him easily as I knew he would be. He was no match for the vampire's power. He shoved Sookie towards the female vampire as if she were a ragdoll.

I better think quick or this was over. I don't know what was keeping Eric and Godric but something was. I sighed sitting on the table casually and looked at my nails.

"You guys are so misguided." God I hoped this worked my insides were trembling and I was doing my best to hide it. The main vampire turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You speak in riddles now?"

"No I speak in English you just didn't ask the right question. What's your name? I would feel much better talking to you if I knew your name." I was definitely pushing my luck. His eyes narrowed at me for a moment and he leaned on the bar watching me.

"Nathan." He said simply.

Well, hey at least I got that much.

"Well…Nathan you know Sookie's powers are limited right? She can only hear at certain times, certain people yada, yada it's really a pain sometimes. You know how that goes but that's really none of my concern really."

I saw the look on her face wondering what I was up to but she didn't speak. He was across the room and in front of me before I could blink. He set his hands on the table beside my hips.

"You have something better to offer me? I don't think the Queen will be satisfied." He leaned closer to me allowing his fangs to come out, "If I tell her I brought you there simply because you are pretty."

"No, she probably wouldn't." I leaned around his face to his ear to whisper, "But what if you had a healer."

I leaned back and he looked at me in disbelief.

"They are a myth."

"So says the vampire who once was a myth as well." I argued.

He stood walking away from me. I had no idea what he was doing he was so quick. I suddenly saw Sam laying bleeding on the floor. I stood in shock as Sookie struggled to get free from the female who held her. She released her allowing her to hold his hand.

"You didn't have to do that." I said looking up at him in horror.

Nathan grabbed my arm slamming me into his chest with force, "Now little healer prove yourself to me."

My hands were shaking as he shoved me towards Sam. I knelt down beside him tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I had no idea he would do this to prove what I was.

Sam groaned in pain, "Just fix it and we're golden."

Leave it to Sam to make some sort of remark. Sookie looked up at me nodding with hope in her eyes. I knew I could heal him I just hope I wasn't being a complete idiot with what I was doing. I had no idea the outcome of anything I had planned.

I rested my hand on his head and the other on his stomach and after a moment he arched under me his wounds healing themselves. He sighed in relief, "Thank God…that hurt."

I smiled, "I am sorry Sam."

I didn't get to say anything else before I was pulled up. Nathan looked at me closely then pulled me away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to the bathroom for privacy." He responded.

I felt my heart drop. "What?" I tried to pull away and he stopped.

"Let me make this clear you can come with me and let me look at your imprint or you can let everyone see. Which will it be?" I thought about what I was wearing and decided I would go to the bathroom. He at least was nice enough to take me.

Pushing me inside I moved away from him leaning on the sink. He was intimidating when I think about it now I'm wondering what I got myself into.

He smiled, "Don't be shy now we will be getting to know each other quite well don't you worry."

He turned me lifting the back of my dress to see my mark. I felt his hands tracing it and bile rose in my throat. The thought of his unwanted hands on my body made me sick. Where is Godric? I am beginning to think I know where those other two vampires are.

"Tell me Daniella." He lifted my face to look at him in the mirror. "Do you think you will like living with the Queen? I can promise you that you will belong to me."

"Those are big promises to make are they not?" I said hoping he would back off. The Queen does rule all in the end. He laughed at me. I had no idea what was going on his head. I heard Sookie screaming my name and tried to head to the door but he held me steady.

"I'm not finished with you." He whispered in my ear causing my flesh to crawl as he ran his finger down my neck. He grabbed my forehead forcing me to look in the mirror. I saw his fangs come out and felt the horror fill me. Oh! Dear God No!

I screamed and clutched the sink as he sunk his teeth into me, tears streaming down my face in fear and shame. I never wanted this all I wanted was to help Sookie. I felt violated in the worst way it was like raping me almost. There was no euphoria I was too upset to feel anything even when he pulled me closer and sucked harder in order to try and force me to, his hand stroking my body in ways a lover would.

The only thing crossing my mind was Godric's face. How could I look at him? How could I ever face him again? He finally released my neck and smiled.

"Lover you do taste sweet."

He held me up to keep me from collapsing my tears falling silently onto the floor as he pulled me to the door.

He lifted my chin, "It would have gone a lot better if you would have let me in. I could have given you pleasure."

I said nothing pulling my face away looking down.

He chuckled, "You'll learn my little hellcat."

I heard Sookie gasp when he carried me out. I know she knew what he did she had probably read his mind, but seeing the bite marks and my tears now only proved her right.

"Daniella?" I heard her but I didn't answer too lost in my own self pity. I took a chance and it backfired on me badly.

"Let's go." Nathan said to the others.

The girl looked at Sookie. "What about her?"

Nathan shrugged, "If her powers are limited then what is the point? I think the Queen will be more than happy with our little find."

She nodded and he lifted me into his arms as if I weighed nothing.

"Let's go pet you have a date with the Queen."

I don't know how long it took us to get there. It wasn't long but I was in and out. He had taken quite a bit of blood on purpose to keep me from putting up much of a fight. I remember the huge white columns surrounded by water and lights. It was breathtaking.

As we entered he laid me on a soft couch and turned as I dosed. I could hear him talking in the other room.

"You are finally back?" She sounded like an excited teenager go figure.

"Yes my Queen and I brought you something extra special." I recognized Nathan's voice.

"Extra special really?"

I could hear the click of what I would guess was heels. They came to a stop and all was silent.

"William, I thought you told me Sookie was blonde?" She questioned.

He cleared his throat, "Sookie is blonde majesty this is not Sookie." So Bill was here interesting. I should have known that backstabber would be here as well. Where else would he be after breaking the poor girl's heart? Here to rub it in some more.

"Who is she Nathan?" I could hear the confusion in the Queen's voice.

"She's a healer my Queen. The myth's are true I have seen her heal she carries the mark."

She was silent for a moment.

"Interesting development… I see she also carries your mark." I couldn't tell from her voice how that was to be taken.

He laughed, "Yes, she was a particularly… spicy human who needs to be broken."

"I'm sure you'll see to that." She sounded teasing.

"Your majesty I need to bring something to your attention it is of the utmost importance." Bill interrupted. I was coming to but I kept my eyes closed listening.

"William what is it now?" Sophie- Ann questioned.

He shook his head, "She is mated."

"That can be easily remedied." I love how she thinks things are so simple just because she is Queen.

Bill cleared his throat, "Your majesty she is mated to Godric."

It must have stopped her because there was sudden silence.

"Did you say Godric? As in sheriff of area 9?" Her voice was shaken.

"Yes."

"Nathan you fool! How could you bring her here! You bled her do you know what this means!" Her voice was angry now.

Nathan on the other hand seemed to have no clue.

"So she's mated we simply get rid of him. He's a sheriff we just make adjustments."

Sophie- Ann moved closer I could hear her voice closer to me. "You do not make adjustments for Godric. He is the oldest known vampire in the new world you imbecile. You certainly do not want him as your enemy and I will not take the fall for your irresponsibility in capturing his mate. How much of her blood did you take?"

"Enough to weaken her."

She hissed and I felt a cool hand on my cheek.

"Get some cool rags. William how long do you think we have before he is here?"

"Give or take an hour if that." He said flatly.

She sighed, "Help me you are better with humans than I am." I heard her fussing as her heels clicked off and a cool cloth on my face. I opened my eyes looking into the eyes of Bill. Jerk was my first thought among others. He must have known he removed the cloth.

"How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Weak." I was tired but it kept my mind off of what I had to deal with.

"Yes." He looked at the floor. "It would seem there was a little mix up."

"Why do you think Sookie would want to be here either?" I questioned and he met my eyes. "Sookie has a choice where she wants to be. If it isn't with you then she shouldn't be forced what happened to you Bill?"

He wouldn't look at me then. "Many things change our fate Dani it is the way the world works."

I knew he was hiding something but what I had no idea.

"You are willing to lose her for this fate? I know you love her. Lie to yourself if you must but don't lie to me."

He closed his eyes for a moment and I knew I had touched a nerve. "Some things are not meant to be. I came into our relationship in deceit. She didn't deserve that and what she felt for me I didn't deserve. I never deserved her love and yet she gave it so freely wanting nothing in return." He almost seemed nostalgic.

He inhaled softly looking at me then whispering, "Keep her safe."

He stood as Sophie- Ann walked back in.

"You are awake." She was beautiful I expected as much and young, very young. She walked over sitting in front of me.

"I hope you'll forgive my little Nathan he get's a little overzealous at times and well….he got carried away. Surely you can understand."

I pushed myself up trying to keep the room from spinning.

"Understand what that he wants to break me like I'm a horse or something." I muttered holding my head.

She laughed, "Really he is just playful. I am sure he didn't mean it in such a manner." I could tell she was nervous and trying to pass what he did off. Was she really that scared of Godric? I guess I would be too. He could do I am sure many thing that no one would ever know about.

She looked behind me as I assume someone entered, "Your majesty Mr. Northman is here to see you."

She brushed her hair back, "Of course send him in."

She passed a look to Bill who leaned on the fireplace his face neutral. I saw Eric pass to my right and she stood.

"Eric, always a pleasure." She said with a smile. She is so full of it good thing it isn't lightning outside because she isn't happy to see him at all and I would hate to see her as a crispy critter. Ok, no actually I would that would be amusing.

"Your majesty." He replied back.

"What brings you by to visit me on such short notice?" She questioned as if she didn't know.

He sat down beside me rather closely and I fell right into him. He smiled at me slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"My maker was worried about his mate she disappeared earlier in the evening but it seems she is found."

Sophie-Ann nervously flitted about, "Well of course she is. The poor darling was wandering around and we couldn't leave her out in the cold all alone. I mean when William told us who she was and all."

"I see." He looked down at me and I felt his fingers on my neck running over the bite marks. I met his eyes and knew he was angry.

"Tell me highness where is the vampire that found her?" He questioned.

"Oh…" She shrugged, "No idea he stepped out for a while. You know I can never keep up with…."

She was silent looking behind us. I saw Bill drop his arms from the fireplace he made no other movement. I couldn't turn and even if I wanted to I don't think Eric would have let me. I looked up at Eric and he simply brushed my cheek with his fingers soothingly. I knew he was telling me it was all going to be ok.

I still felt the tears run down my face because facing him meant facing Godric. It meant the guilt that was inside me would be hit head on. I knew he didn't understand but he pulled me into his chest just the same, like a brother would. I could hear what was going on and was glad not to see it.

"This is the vampire who took my mate?" Godric questioned from behind us. I knew he had him but I'm not sure how. I knew he was angry his accent was thick.

"Surely you can see it was a mistake." Sophie-Ann tried to explain.

"Was it a mistake to taste her blood as well?"

"Godric, we can be reasonable. I would hate to speak with your Queen of any displeasure with you I might have." She said trying to intimidate him as I buried my face further into Eric's chest. I felt him rub my back gently and kiss my head.

"Daniella it will be ok, I promise." He whispered pulling me protectively in his lap.

"And so you may. My Queen, however, was alerted as soon as my mate was taken. She is already aware of this incident and where my mate was taken. I do not think it will do you much good to speak with her and expect favor, though you may try."

"What is it you want!" I could hear the irritation in her voice now.

"I have what I want." Godric answered. A very uncomfortable silence filled the room.

I felt Eric standing lifting me as he went.

"Wait where are we going?" I questioned looking around. I couldn't see anything but the Queens elaborate decorations. Everything else was a blur and Eric was moving quickly.

"I'm taking you home Godric will meet us there."

I wiggled, "No wait…but Godric…" I wanted to make sure he was ok. I wasn't ready to face him but I did want to physically see he was ok.

He tightened his grip, "Daniella, he will meet us there please let me take you home." The tone in his voice let me know leave it alone. I fell asleep on the way home to Eric's bar and woke up as soon as he placed me on the bed. I jumped up the room spinning but he caught me.

"You might want to take it easy until Godric gets back."

"I need to shower I feel so… I just need to shower please." I looked up at him and he nodded taking my elbow and leading me to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and laid out a towel and turned.

"Ok so are you good?"

I swayed and he groaned, "Dani I can't stay in here with you. Why don't you wait for Godric?"

I didn't answer and he lifted my chin seeing the tears flowing. He pulled me close.

"I'm sorry, we should have been there. They sent those damn vampires to distract us. I should have handled it and made Godric go. I let you down and I'm supposed to be protecting you."

He lifted my face.

"Come on. I'll remove your dress but that's it. The rest you have to handle ok?"

I nodded.

He pulled my dress over my head and tossed it aside and pulled my hair down. He led me to the shower pushing me inside.

"If you need me call." He said closing the door. I watched him turn and leave he shut the bathroom door and I slid down the wall wrapping my arms around my knees and crying. I felt dirty and here I wanted to help Sookie. I had no idea he'd actually bite me. I was just trying to stall. I mean I thought he might take me back to the Queen's but I knew Godric would come for me.

I was so lost in my own world I never heard the door open. I felt arms surround me and pull me close. I opened my eyes to see Godric's beautiful big eyes looking back into mine. His eyes held no anger, no blame, only love. He slid his hands up to my face brushing my hair back.

"I love you." He whispered gently. His lips kissing mine softly. He didn't need to say anything else it was all I needed to know. His fingers pressed softly on my delicate flesh as if I would shatter if he pressed too hard. My head fell back as he reached around and unfastened my bra removing it gently and tossing it aside. I shivered under his touch as if this were the first time we touched.

I met his eyes and he simply watched me for a moment his hands stilling on my hips. I knew what he wanted he needed me to lift up so he could remove my boy shorts. I did as he asked without words and he stood sliding them off of my legs and pulling me to stand. He slid his hand gently across my stomach holding me ever so close as he washed me lovingly.

His gentle caresses so tender as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. When he was finished he turned me to face him.

"Daniella." He stroked my cheeks. "Still you cry you are safe now my angel."

"Make me yours." I begged.

He shook his head confused as I pulled his head to mine kissing him hard. His hand flew to the wall to balance us as he leaned back to see my face.

"Daniella…I don't think this is the time…" I placed a finger over his mouth leaning up to his ear.

"I'm not asking you to think Godric." I like anyone else knew one thing above all else. He is ultimately a vampire and in the end if you want to tempt him you have to play the game his way. I bit his neck as I pulled back.

I heard him growl as he grabbed my hands holding them above my head. He looked into my eyes for a moment and then to my neck and sighed. He released me biting his wrist.

"You need to heal."

I knew I was weak so I accepted his gift. I let his wrist go when I was finished and he turned to water off.

"Let's get you into bed." He grabbed a towel wrapping it around me followed by one around him. I dried off and dressed pulling on one of his shirts. He pulled me close and I bit my lip wondering why he hadn't made love to me. I didn't understand what I had done wrong.

"Godric?"

"Yes, little one." He answered stroking my hair.

"Are you upset with me? Am I…" I couldn't think of the word. "Am I tainted?"

He forced my head up, "No. What would lead you to think that?"

"In the shower I…you didn't want me and…" I looked down ashamed.

He smiled gently, "My beautiful angel, of course I wanted you. I just love you more and my heart told me tonight you needed to be held. I can always show you how much I want you with my body, but when do I just hold you in my arms and say I love you and it is enough? Just being with you it is enough."

I felt the tears start again and he smiled kissing my cheek.

"You lying here beside me is all I need in this world." He whispered before he went to kiss my other cheek, but I had turned and he ended up kissing my lips. I think we were both a little surprised but he didn't let go. His hand went into my hair pulling me closer. I don't know how he could stand it. My body was in flames.

My breathing was increasing and I felt myself moving slowly onto him more. I didn't want to push the issue. I knew when he backed off I didn't want to look like a total idiot. He is so beautiful how any man can be this wonderful is beyond me. Just touching him send electric currents through out my body. Every muscle sculpted and defined….simply perfect.

I felt his hands on my thighs pulling me on him. Ok, now it wasn't me so I can't take the blame this time. I am completely innocent. I didn't do a thing but accommodate him see that makes me innocent. Give me the halo I deserve it…or maybe that was the horns….go figure.

Is it hot in here or is it just me? I think a round with Godric can do that to a girl. Bless his heart he still wasn't taking it any further. I need a gun I'm going to shoot myself. I pulled away from his lips panting as he pushed my hair away from my face.

"You are so beautiful." He said with such pure emotion.

I sat up on his stomach looking down at him. "Yeah, great and it's like 104 degrees in here."

He smiled placing his hands back on my thighs.

"Feels fine to me." He teased.

"Yeah, because you are dead and therefore you remain cold. I am not."

"Then perhaps you should lie down close to me and cool off." He smirked.

"How do I know you'll behave?" I questioned him. I mean I could only take so much. He laughed pulling his arms behind his head. I couldn't help but sigh at those tattoos.

"You can lie beside me and we'll sleep just like I initially said. That is one choice the other is you can stay there and we'll keep doing what we were. Mind you I already told you I'm not taking it any further my little angel."

My mouth fell open.

"That's torture!"

"Indeed." He smirked again. The man is pure unadulterated, gorgeous, mind-blowing, luscious, evil! I hate him so much right now! Ok, so I don't hate him. I just wish he had no willpower like me evidently. Why does he have to be so wonderful?

I sighed moving to rest at his side. He curled around me pulling me close and kissing my neck.

"Tell me again." I said closing my eyes. I can't help it….I'm so in love with him.

He laughed softly.

"I love you Daniella….my lover, my mate, my wife."

God I love his accent. You think he would repeat that all day long?


	12. Chapter 12

I screamed sitting up in the bed drenched in sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could still feel Nathan's razor sharp teeth in my neck. Godric touched my arms and I flinched. I know it hurt him I could see it in his face.

"I'm sorry I just…" I shook my head, tears starting to fall.

He pulled me close to his cool body.

"It's ok my love I'm here." He whispered his arms wrapping tightly around me in a protective shell. I rested my face against his chest and clung to him. He felt like my life-raft in the spiraling ocean of Nathan that kept me from sinking.

"I just want it to go away please make it go away." I begged the memories of earlier tormenting me. I just wanted to forget it ever happened. I wanted to forget everything.

He inhaled slowly, "Daniella if I knew anyway to take away your pain I would."

He lifted my chin the pain in his now grey eyes so evident. I knew he blamed himself for not being there just as much as I blamed myself for the position I put myself in.

He gently wiped away the tears kissing my cheeks in their place. As his lips followed their trail he ended up at my lips. He hesitated hovering over them uncertain. I don't think he knew if he should kiss me or not but I made the decision for him when I met his lips. I could no longer deny the need growing for his touch. It was no longer just a desire to be with him it was a need to belong to him to be reminded we belonged together.

I slid my hand in his hair moving further against him feeling his fangs come out immediately as he flipped me over onto my back. He wanted this as much as I did. I gasped as he kissed my neck.

"Godric please, I need you." I just needed to be close to him. I wanted to be close to him to be reminded this is who we are. He is a part of me and we are one. He leaned back looking at my face. I focused on his lips and ran my finger over them lightly. He is so undeniably sexy.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered softly. I looked up to see his eyes, they were liquid fire and I knew that he wanted the same thing I did. He had the same longing and desire to be one. He leaned down to my ear as he grabbed my shirt.

"I hope you'll excuse the lack of preliminaries. I'd rather skip to the main event." His voice thick as I heard my shirt rip under his hands, well on with the show I say. I'm so glad we're on the same wavelength.

He was gentle and loving as always making sure I knew I was safe and he loved me. When I finally got my head focused on something that was not Godric. I don't know how many hours later. I began to wonder where Sookie was. I got dressed and while he was taking a shower made my way upstairs. Eric was sitting in his office he glanced up when I walked out.

I smiled walking in his office, "Hey."

He stood walking around his desk moving my hair to see my neck.

"I see Godric healed you good." His face was relieved.

I looked down. "Look Eric, it wasn't your job to protect me. I was the one who went out on a limb trying to save Sookie. I just wanted her to be safe."

He sighed lifting my chin, "Haven't we had this discussion before little sister? As long as you are who you are I will always look out for you, probably even if you weren't. Dani…you're like family and I don't do family. It makes me look all…domestic I don't like it."

I had to laugh at him his facial expression was hilarious. He shrugged at me and held out his arms, "Come here."

I fell into his arms and he lifted me. He is so tall….I had forgotten how tall. I giggled as he held me against him. I leaned back to look into his bright blue eyes. His face was serious.

"Promise me you'll take care of Godric's heart it's very tender."

His words were so sweet. I smiled, "I will and who's going to take care of yours big brother?"

He raised an eyebrow setting me down.

"As if I had one." He mumbled.

He was around his desk and in his chair in an instant. I moved around his desk and he looked at me oddly uncertain until I sat in his lap leaning back against him. He smiled wrapping me in his arms.

"You're safe now I promise." He is really good at this reassurance thing. It feels good to know he wants me to feel safe here.

"I know. You still didn't answer me could Sookie be in the one maybe?" I questioned. He groaned not answering me I knew that was a yes. I chuckled leaning my head up so I could see some of his face.

"You know she really is sweet. I like her."

"Yes, I am quite sure you do." He looked down at me. "You are not playing matchmaker so stop trying."

He should know better I am not going to stop trying. I just got started. He and Sookie are perfect for one another and I am going to just push a little here and there.

I bit my lip then rested my head in the crook of his neck. He smells really good.

"Eric?"

"Hmmm?" He said. I don't even think he realized he was rocking me slowly. I reached up so my hand could cup his cheek.

"I love you." I really did he was like my own flesh and blood brother.

He stopped rocking me and I looked up. He was silent a moment his eyes running over my face. I didn't know what he was thinking at the time until he smiled his eyes sparkling. He really is handsome when he smiles.

"I love you too little girl."

He kissed my forehead and laughed, "You are making me such a family man. You and Godric really have to go my reputation is going to be ruined." I shrugged not caring if his rep is ruined or not.

"Where is Sookie?" I finally questioned.

"She's resting it took her a while to fall asleep. I'm sure she'll be up soon." He replied.

I figured he probably knew, he probably was either with her or watched over her until she slept. I knew better than to think he wasn't with her in some capacity. He would never admit it but he worried about her as well.

I felt familiar warmth overcome me and turned to the door. Godric was leaning on it. I inhaled deeply taking him in. He was dressed in a baby blue v neck sweater and black pants. He looked so good I could eat him. I moaned before I even thought about it. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Problem Dani?" He smarted off. I refrained from any comment and stood ignoring him and walking to Godric and placing my hands on his chest.

"You look handsome tonight." I said kissing him lightly.

He slid his hands around my waist. "Thank you my love." I looked down at my shorts and T-shirt.

"I guess I should change I feel underdressed."

I felt him pull me from Eric's office and press me lightly against the wall. I looked up into his eyes as he looked down at me. One simple fact that can easily be deceiving about Godric is his looks. He looks like a sweet, innocent teenage boy. When in reality he is a seductive, romantic, hormonal, vampire. He is so far from innocent he should have horns even if he does look like an angel.

I felt his hand on my right thigh lifting it up around his waist.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He smirked and he looked so deliciously naughty doing it. He leaned down to my ear, "You could just get undressed."

I felt his cool fingers running up the warm flesh of my thigh. My head fell back to the wall why does he always have this affect on me? It's not like we didn't make love earlier. I was glad the club wasn't open yet at least we had some privacy although I am sure Eric heard every word. I also think Eric is starting to rub off on him.

I felt my heart pounding as his lips ghosted across my throat. He was teasing me and my body was responding but you know what? Two can play that game. I smiled grabbing his hips and slamming them against me.

His eyes widened as he looked at me in surprise. It was my turn to smirk.

"Tell you what lover, why don't you visit with Eric while I go change. I promise it will be worth the wait."

I knew I had him when he licked his lips trying to calm himself. Vampires so much like men… I giggled pushing him back and walking down the stairs. I found Sookie and we sat in my room talking as we got ready. I was in a robe doing my make-up as we did.

"So, is Godric shy?" She questioned me.

I looked at her oddly but continued to apply my mascara.

"What do you mean by shy?"

She blushed it was cute. "You know sexually he's so sweet and thoughtful. He's very intelligent and like a little boy almost you know when you look at him."

I laughed sitting beside the sink facing her.

"No, he's not shy. He is all of those things yes but keep in mind he is so much more…he is still very old and he is a vampire with needs. He has also found much of his human side again so he has emotional needs as well. He's not a little boy he is a very seductive creature of the night Sookie."

She looked at me and smiled, "Really?"

I smiled back, "You want to know about my sex life is that it?"

I jumped off the counter and started brushing my hair. She stood beside me.

"Well it's just that you know….Eric I mean I can see him as sexual. You know he's all tall and blonde and Viking and well….." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed as she continued.

"Godric he seems like he would be the romantic type." She watched me for a reaction.

I turned to her, "He can be when he wants to be. He can also be the aggressive type when he wants to be. Sookie no matter what you see him as he is always a vampire he will never lose that tendency to dominate. Yes, he is beautiful and I love him it doesn't change what he is. I accept that. I love him as he is but even as innocent as he looks that angel of a man is the same man who can rip a person into. It's not something I forget."

I sat down on the commode looking down. It wasn't something I forgot I just didn't think about it a lot until Nathan. I could still hear Godric him talking behind me as if it just happened. I had never asked him what had happened to Nathan. I already knew.

"Are you ok?" Sookie knelt beside me concern etched her delicate features.

"Yeah… just a bad memory." I ran my hand through my hair. "You ever felt like you know something but it's like you didn't want to know that part?"

She nodded, "I remember when I first saw Bill kill. I thought how can I love this man? I guess then I realized how could I not? It is apart of who he was and it wasn't like he was killing a good person. It was someone trying to kill me."

What she said made sense Godric was protecting me from Nathan. He wasn't just some random man from the streets. He had degraded me and bitten me that actually made me feel better. I smiled.

"I guess you're right so help me pick out a killer dress?"

She smiled and followed me to the closet. I had no idea when he or Pam found the time to shop for me but they did. We decided on a red number I was betting this was Pam more than him. It was knee length and tight. It had a square neck and pushed my breasts up just so. Yes, this had to be Pam. I matched the shoes and walked out. Sookie smiled.

"Yes, I think Godric will be pleased if he can keep his hands off of you." She laughed.

I looked in the mirror. I don't know how this dress even kept my cleavage in but it did. Sexy, very sexy… I like it. Godric will no doubt be interested in this little development. The red made my milky skin even paler and my black hair look darker. My blue eyes stood out against the smoky eye shadow I wore. Yes, I think Godric will be impressed. I turned to Sookie.

"Now we need to find you something." I said as I pushed her. She was shaking her head.

"Wait…I have no one to impress."

I sighed, "Sookie there is a certain blonde vampire I know that shows a certain interest in you."

She turned looking at me like I was insane.

"Eric? Are you kidding me?" Her voice was full of disbelief.

I sighed handing her a dress, "Just try this on it isn't like you have anything better to do at the moment."

She sighed walking out and trying the dress on it actually looked really good on her. Dark blue was a nice color on her. I knew Eric would enjoy the view and why not give him some enjoyment for the night as well. She was playing it cool but I knew she had been looking him over as well. I have eyes you know.

"What do you think?" I questioned.

She smiled, "It's very pretty but I feel like I offering myself up for a meal."

I laughed, "No you are just dressing up to be pretty for a night."

She shook her head uncertain. I knew she was confused and I knew Bill still lingered in her thoughts. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Just have a night to relax and let go. It doesn't really have to be about anyone but you."

She nodded, "I think I like that idea."

I handed her a pair of heels, "Try these."

She slipped them on and I smiled. Good thing we were the same size or at least close but definitely the same shoe size.

We headed up stairs and she ordered us two drinks. I had to laugh she planned on getting a little toasty. Eric and Godric were still in his office I assumed and I looked around at the various patrons. I never could get over the odd people that came in here. People wanting to be a vampire or wanting to be bitten by Eric I just didn't get it. What was the big deal?

Sookie slammed down her drink forcing me to do the same and grabbed my hand.

"I love this song."

I followed her to the dance floor not by choice mind you. I laughed at her.

"You know when I said let go I didn't mean literally."

She smiled and continued dancing. I glanced to my right seeing Eric in his lovely holier than thou chair. I smirked I will have to make something up to play with him later. I felt his eyes on us but I didn't see Godric. I wonder where he had gone off to. I couldn't show him my dress if he wasn't there but I felt he was.

We danced to a few more songs, it was odd. It was as if I could feel Godric's eyes on me but I could not find his presence. I finally leaned in to Sookie.

"I'll be back."

I tried not to laugh at the many pitiful women who offered themselves to Eric. One walked off in tears as I walked up.

"You making the girl's cry again?" I teased.

He smirked at me. "I might be she didn't offer anything I wanted. What are you offering?"

He is such an arrogant vampire. I leaned on the stage by his feet looking bored.

"You serious? Offer you something? Well….if I have to I guess a hug."

He shook his head, "Not interested try again little sister."

He is so funny trying to look like the big bad vampire in his big oversized chair. He really doesn't look mean to me at all. It looks like a big teddy bear. I suppose to everyone else he wouldn't look that way though.

I sighed, "Ok, how about a kiss on the cheek it's my last and final offer."

He lifted me up before I could move and sat me in his lap. I giggled and kissed his cheek he leaned to my ear.

"You did well with Sookie tonight she looks exceptional."

"I told you give me a chance. Now can you tell me where my mate is?" I questioned.

He smiled, "I think he is in the back just go towards my office you are sure to find him."

I didn't like the way he smiled but I assumed he was just up to something like he usually was. Eric always had his hand in someone's cookie jar. He lifted my chin.

"Have fun." He winked at me. I had no idea what that meant but allright.

I slid off his lap and headed towards the back. It was oddly dark and I walked slower than normal sliding my hand down the wall as I went.

"Godric?" I said softly.

It was an odd feeling because somehow I knew I was not alone. I could feel him near me almost out of instinct. I stopped even in the darkness sensing my surroundings. I couldn't see for crap and I had walked really too far. I turned my hands out in front of me running right into a hard body. My breathing quickened as did my heart.

I gripped the material my hands held. I felt cool fingers glide easily up my arms then pull me closer. I gasped as I was pulled against the hard body. I closed my eyes inhaling. I knew his scent anywhere I felt his hands gently wrap around my waist caressing my back reassuringly. His lips gently kissing my neck I knew he was telling me it was ok, I was safe.

I slid my hands under his sweater roaming over the muscles of his abdomen then slid them to the back pulling him closer against me. I could not see him but my feelings were heightened but this. It was an incredible feeling to wonder what he would do next.

He trembled beneath me I heard his teeth as they extended, his hand reaching up from behind me to pull my hair aside but he didn't bite he hesitated. I turned my head to where his head was and felt him push me gently against the wall.

His fingers traced my jaw and raised my chin. I couldn't see him but I knew he could see me.

"I want more than just your blood." He said thickly as his lips placed small open mouthed kisses on my neck. I moaned closing my eyes as his hands freely roamed my body.

"I want to make love to you, I want you to know how much I need you, how much I desire you." He punctuated this with a small nip at my neck. I moaned trying to catch my breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his strong hands at my hips.

He felt so strong and it's almost as if I could feel what he was feeling, overwhelming feelings of desire and passion were pounding into me. My heart felt was racing and all I could do was try to breathe and not hyperventilate. I knew he was doing this on purpose. He wanted to assure me even in the dark I was safe.

I felt his lips against mine, "I love you so much." He said before tenderly kissing me. I'm glad he was holding me up because I am certain my knees would have given way. His tongue gently teasing mine in an intimate dance I felt a knot in my stomach almost like I was going to be sick. I can't explain the feeling only that the more he touched me the stronger it got.

I wanted him more than I think I ever have. I didn't care where we were or who might find us at this moment. I just needed to be with him. Grabbing his sweater I pulled him close.

"Godric do you want me?" I questioned feeling his closeness.

I felt his lips graze my neck.

"Yes, so much." He said in a strangled voice.

I grabbed his face pulling his lips to mine. I guess I was going to have to take the initiative here. We kissed deeply, passionately and I could feel his need. He had no idea how much I wanted him right now, well I guess he did he could feel it too. He was panting as his lips moved to my ear.

"Tell me to change you, tell me you want it…God Daniella I want to." I could feel him pressing into me his breathing unsteady. "I want you so much."

I could feel him shaking with restraint and he was making me anxious. The lust washing through him onto me was unbelievable. I've never felt anything like it and his words. Dear God I wanted him just keep talking to me and I am all his.

I didn't even think of the enormity of what he was saying all I was thinking was I needed him. I wanted him and very badly at this moment to make love to me. My mind was cloudy it wasm't registering he just asked me if he could make me a vampire and I'm not telling him no.

Did I want to be a vampire yet? I hadn't even thought about it. No, not yet. I wanted to give us some time as we were. I was lost in a moment of weakness that could cost me everything.

"Tell me." He said cupping my face in his hands. I knew he needed to hear an answer. It took me a minute to process just what was going on. His thumb traced my lower lip down to my jaw, he was still trembling.

"I want you." I said feeling the breath get knocked out of me as he slammed me harder against the wall kissing me. I felt his fangs graze my lip as he pulled back and I knew he had cut it. I could taste the coppery blood in my mouth. He inhaled sharply his tongue teasing my bottom lip before sucking on it lightly. He suddenly released my lips bracing himself, "Tell me."

Even in the dark I could see the white as his fangs glistening. I tried to slow my breathing watching his mouth reality setting in that he was serious, he wanted to turn me and unless I said something he was going to make good on his word.

"I love you Godric." I whispered softly.

I wasn't sure how he would react to this. He had never asked me to let him change me the topic had not come up and now here I was turning him down. I was not afraid of him but of the change itself. I know he felt my fear. "I'm just not ready." I added waiting for his reaction.

I could see the white disappear as I felt the tears begin to fall. His cool hand was soft on my cheek.

"Why do you cry Daniella?" He questioned.

I pushed him away running past him and feeling my way out into the club. I was suddenly out beside Eric's office. He looked up seeing my face.

"Dani?" He questioned concerned.

I turned heading for the front door. I was out of it quicker than I knew I could be. I have no idea where I thought I was going but I was needed air. It's not like I could get very far from either of them anyway. I was in the middle of nowhere but old building and drunks and where I didn't want to be. I felt a breeze and stopped when Eric was in front of me.

"You can't be running around like this." He scolded me.

"I needed air."

"Dani what happened?" He lifted my chin and I broke down. He pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back softly.

"It's ok I'll take care of you, come on." He lifted me in his arms and carried me to his car. I was shocked when he set me inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You need air. I assume you don't want Godric to hear so we go for a ride." He smiled starting his Vette and pulling out onto the road. We drove for a while to a nice quite spot and then he pulled off.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He turned to me concerned.

"Godric and I…We were kissing and it got intense." I sniffed wiping my face. I was so embarrassed to be telling Eric this of all people.

He smiled, "Isn't that the way it usually goes?"

I nodded, "Well yeah but more intense than usual…he was more aggressive than usual."

Eric frowned, "Did he hurt you?"

I smiled, "No, no not like that. He wanted to turn me….and I'm not ready."

Eric inhaled deeply and looked off into the trees. We were quiet for a while before he turned back to me.

"Godric is very deeply in love with you. I don't think he meant to push the issue, but I am sure he wishes for you to be by his side eternally." He took my hand in his kissing it.

"I know Eric and I love him. I do and I want to be changed just not yet…and when I do I want it planned not in the heat of passion."

He nodded in understanding. "I knew something had happened Godric is beside himself."

I put my head in my hands. "Great now he's going to feel guilty I don't want that. I love him so much Eric. I'll know when the time is right."

I felt him pull me over to him. "I know you will sweetheart."

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it was a while with my head on his lap. He gently rubbed my arm letting me just relax and think about things.

"We need to head back." He said finally. I new it was coming it was getting late and the sun would come soon. I sat up and relaxed as he drove us back to the bar. It was quiet when we arrived. I was nervous when I arrived at the bedroom door because I knew Godric was inside. Eric kissed my head and told me to go inside.

I walked inside the room was dim lit only by the bedside light. Godric was on the bed his back to me sitting on the edge, his head bowed. I had no idea of even how to approach him he looked so beaten. He wore no shirt simply sleeping pants.

I bit my lip and made my way to the bathroom washing off my make up and changing into something to sleep in. I returned and he still had not moved. I scooted behind him and touched his back.

"I'm sorry Godric. I didn't mean to run out on you like that…I didn't mean to hurt you. I honestly didn't know what to say. I think I was so stunned."

He didn't respond and I ran my hand down his back resting my face on it.

"I wanted you so badly and I couldn't think…I wanted to say yes but I want the time to be right. I don't want it to be in the heat of passion. It was just so intense I was frightened."

I became worried when he still didn't respond. I moved off of the bed and slid to the floor in front of him taking his hands. I looked up shocked, my heart almost splitting into when I saw the blood tears running down his face…down his chest where he had been crying. I had done this to him this was my fault.

Oh God! Godric! I felt my own eyes well up with tears and reached up cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Godric please look at me please tell me I'm not too late."

He looked into my eyes but all I saw was pain.

"I love you." I whispered pushing up on my knees to be closer to his face my hands tangling in his hair.

"Godric, I am so in love with you please."

"I frightened you." He whispered.

I looked at him in alarm. "What?"

"I'm your mate, your companion and I am supposed to keep you safe yet tonight I felt your fear." He looked down ashamed. "I should never evoke fear from you."

"Godric it wasn't just you it was the entire situation. We were alone in the dark with who knows what running around in the back of a vampire club, you've gotten me incredibly turned on and then you mention turning me and yes I'll admit that frightens me. Not that you'll do it against my will but the thought itself."

I sighed stroking his cheeks.

"You've never been anything but gentle with me. As far as anything else well I wanted it as much as you did. I love being one with you and being close to you. I do not fear you."

"Are you certain?" He questioned.

I ran my finger over his lips.

"I do not fear you." I repeated.

I felt myself fly against the wall being pinned beneath him. He was testing me just to see if I would break interesting. His fangs descended and I smiled tilting my head, "I am not frightened, I am yours Godric."

He moved closer slowly to see if I would back down. I sighed grabbing his head and pushing it into my neck. He was still only a moment before sinking his teeth in. I held onto his back and moaned in pleasure as my eyes fell shut. He gripped my hips pulling me closer against him his hands then moving up my back rubbing slowly up my spine. He enjoyed intimate contact while feeding from me.

I moved my hands up to his neck.

"Godric…" I whispered his name maybe purred it who knows but god it was good. Him taking my blood feels almost like a lovers caress, it's like him being all over me, inside of me at once. His touch warms me from my head to my toes soft waves of euphoria crashing down around me that only increases with the touches from his hands.

He released my neck kissing me deeply. I responded in kind not realizing his arm around my waist was the only thing holding me up. He leaned back stroking my cheek.

"Where would you like to feed from my little angel? You must feed then we will shower."

"I get to pick?" I questioned this is a first. He laughed. I was glad I had him smiling at least he was letting what happened earlier go for now.

"Don't get to cocky little one, within reason."

I stood on my toes so I could try to reach his ear, "I know I'm not a vampire yet but…."

It was almost as if he could read my mind.

"My neck?" He looked down at me. I smiled at him and he smirked.

"You would have to be very special for me to allow such a gift. I have never honored that request before." He watched me curiously and took my hand leading me towards the shower.

"Would you prefer I choose somewhere else?" I asked him his back still to me. He turned the shower on and turned facing me.

"Do you not know how special you are? I would give you anything you desire and if you wish for my neck then you shall have it."

I swallowed hard at the intensity of his gaze. He smiled removing his pants and stepping into the shower.

I looked around, "I thought this was after?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You said neck this could get messy….jugular Dr. Lafleur."

I realized he was probably right and joined him. I gripped the railing once inside not realizing how dizzy I was. He took more blood than I thought. He reached for my arm and I looked up. The blood had been rinsed away from his beautiful face. He was my Godric again he lifted me in his arms wrapping my legs around him.

"Now doctor would you like to make the incision?" He questioned me.

I was too mesmerized by his face how can one man be so handsome?

"Dani?" He said again. I think he realized my eyes were focused on his lips because he smiled and leaned down kissing me. I could kiss him forever. I felt him placing something cool in my hand. He raised it guided by his own hand to his neck and slowly running it down the left side as we kissed. He broke the kiss and whispered against my lips.

"Taste me."

I looked realizing he had cut himself open as we kissed and it was a pretty good cut. He guided my lips to his neck. I don't know what it feels like for him when I take his blood. I imagine more intense. He moaned backing me against the wall of the shower and resting his face in my neck.

"Daniella." He whispered into my neck. I felt his heavy breaths as he gripped me tighter. It's almost as if I knew what he wanted. Somehow, I did.

"Please." He said squeezing his hands into fists.

I did what he wanted I sucked harder only for him to cry out and grip my waist. He pulled my head back looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you." He said wiping my lips with his thumb. It's hard to explain just how intimate just that one thing between us can be. He rested his forehead against mine and pulled my body close. He held me for what seemed like a long time. No words were spoken he just held me gently.

"I want you to promise me something." He said finally.

I leaned back looking up. He placed his hands on my shoulders his eyes looking deeply into mine.

"If anything ever happened to me you would go to Eric."

"What? Why would you say that?" I pushed him back in alarm. He shook his head.

"Daniella, no please understand I do not plan on anything happening. I plan on being with you I just want to know if anything ever happened you would come to Eric. He would take care of you and it would make me rest better knowing you were safe."

I knew his words were true. He was only looking out for me and how could I blame him. I smiled taking his hands.

"Yes. I promise I will come to Eric." It didn't mean I would like it but I would go.

He kissed me softly. "Good, now I suggest we rest. It's been a trying night and I would like to hold you."

"I get the best spot." I said smiling at him and grabbing a towel running out of the bathroom. He was in the bed in a flash. I smirked as I finished drying my hair and tossed the towel crawling into bed and laying on his chest.

"I told you I get the best spot." My wonderful plan worked. I am so good.

"I think you planned that." He said as he toyed with my hair.

"I'd probably say you were right." I would because he is.

"Kiss me my beautifully erotic angel." He whispered lifting my chin.

I smiled, "I like it… you have such a way with words my sexy vampire."

He shrugged, "I did pick up a thing or two in the past 2,000 years."

I laughed at him leaning up to kiss him. He was so cute my little vampire was learning all kinds of new things. I don't think he's ever tried to talk seductively to a woman. This could be fun. I'll have to work with him on that one but he's doing pretty well for a start. I have to get past his smile that melts my heart first.


	13. Chapter 13

I made my way upstairs once Godric was asleep and I couldn't sleep any longer. Sookie was sitting looking out into space. I sat beside her wondering what had her up so early.

"Hey."

She turned to me. I chuckled she was still in her pajama bottoms and sleeveless shirt. It wouldn't have been half as amusing if it didn't say bite me on it. Oh the irony. I mean we knew the guys wouldn't be up for a while but it was quite amusing to say the least. Who wears a shirt that says bite me in a vampire club? Only Sookie.

"Hey. You're up early." She leaned on her hands and I shrugged watching her.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to sleep during the day." It was on occasion. "What's your excuse?"

"I was thinking about Jason." She answered looking down.

I looked down at what she had been looking at. It was a pile of papers with notes and pictures about the people Jason supposedly killed.

"Does Eric have anything to help Jason yet?"

Sookie sighed, "I honestly don't know. It's all so confusing to me it just looks like a bunch of dead bodies. I guess Eric would know what the differences would be. He hasn't told me anything. "

"We'll get him out." I promised her.

"I know I just hate the thought of him in that place all alone. I mean I have all these strange people after me and he is in jail. It's a night mare." She shook her head, "What's so special about me?"

"The same thing that was special about me. You are you and that makes you special."

She smiled at me. "I guess I never looked at it that way."

I really didn't either but Godric was drilling into my head constantly.

"I'll talk to Eric and see what I can find out in the mean time try not to worry. I know it's hard but I'll work out."

She smiled, "Well the bar is all ours…drink?" I had to laugh.

"I don't see why not. How much safer can we be right?"

She flipped on some music and we went to the bar hopping on the counter and beginning to talk as she grabbed the tequila. It's going to be a very interesting day. I think we had finished half a large bottle or more of tequila ,which we had made margaritas out of, and were now doing occasional shots. Needless to say we were very happy.

I rarely drank and I don't think she did either so it was quite fun. Luckily we were a happy tipsy and not slobbering drop dead drunk. If we stopped now we would be happy for a while.

"Sookie when you and Bill were together did you ever think of him changing you?" I questioned her toying with the lime in my hand. She looked at me funny.

"Well no not really. I mean I guess I would have eventually but at the time no."

I looked down at the floor and felt her hand on my knee.

"Are you thinking about it?" Her voice was soft, caring.

I looked up meeting her eyes.

"I love Godric more than I ever thought I could. He wants to change me and I guess until recently I didn't realize how much. He has kind of pushed his desire aside for me. I know he would never force me I'm just confused I guess."

She smiled, "Well Godric is a good guy, vamp...well he's good whatever you know what I mean."

We both giggled and she stumbled back leaning on the bar behind her. Yes this was definitely fun. She looked back at me again.

"As I was saying, he is a good person and he loves you very much. You'll know when it feels right or if it feels right. I don't think he's going to be rushing it. Well…he might but he loves you either way. I know he won't love you any less as long as you are with him. I've seen you two together and your chemistry is off the charts. I think that is why he wants to turn you so bad."

I tossed my lime away.

"What do you mean by that?"

She laughed, "Come on you two get in a room and vampire or not it heats up. He may be the calmest and most restrained vampire I've ever met but he still can't keep his hands off of you. As a human though you are still fragile and he has to be careful. If he changed you not so much…understand?"

She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed so hard I fell off of the bar right on my butt. Yeah, that's going to leave a mark in the morning. We both laughed even harder. Ok, so we were a little more than tipsy but it was fun. I have not let loose in so long and my life had been so hectic and stressful. It was nice.

Halestorm's _'I get off' _came on and I smiled standing and grabbing her hand.

"Dancing time let's see what you got sister."

She was giggling following me, "I don't know this song but ok." We were having a grand old time it was fun just two girls, dancing and being friendly. I admit you get a little bit touchy when you drink but we were giggling about it. I don't think either of us had a problem with it. I felt something was off… well more like on. I felt warm in my stomach and I knew the familiar feeling and stopped looking towards the hallway seeing Eric, Godric and Pam watching us.

Yeah something was definitely on and not in a good way. I grabbed Sookie's arm and she looked.

"Oh Hey." She stopped dancing and giggled.

I was trying not to laugh biting the inside of my cheek the look on Eric's face was priceless. He had one eyebrow raised in amusement. Pam of course had her arms crossed with a huge smile. Godric, my poor baby looked like he didn't know what to think. He was just shocked he's never seen me anything less than sober.

Eric cleared his throat and walked in turning off the music.

"Well it seems you two have been having fun today." He lifted the bottle of tequila up and eyed us.

"I don't suppose you know where this went to?"

We looked at each other and shrugged.

He smirked, "Yes, I didn't think you would. The bar will be opening in a few minutes and you two are already drunk. I am sure the vampires will love that but I, however, do not. It means you get to sit at my side all evening.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said frowning.

He tossed the bottle and hopped over the bar.

"Do I look like I am kidding little sister?"

"Eric come on why can't we dance?" I questioned. He looked at Godric who flew in front of me in a heartbeat. I swayed grabbing the first thing in front of me which happen to be the front of his pants. We both looked down as his hand pressed against my back pulling me against him before he spoke.

"Must you ask why when I can take you before you can blink?" I swallowed hard.

"Godric, we were just having fun." I looked at his chest away from his eyes. I felt bad now it really was all we were doing. I didn't mean for him to be mad at me or upset. You know when you drink your feelings are always over dramatized. Godric lifted my chin. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"My love I do not wish to take your fun away. It is not safe to do this around a club full of vampires. If it is me and Eric then fine in this case you and Sookie must stay at our side at all times.

"I've upset you." I pulled away from him tears in my eyes as I headed to our room. He sighed shaking his head.

Eric turned to him, "I'll get Sookie dressed you take care of her."

I shut our door tossing my shoes and sat on the bed. I just wanted to relax and all I did was make a mess. I slipped my shorts off and tossed them to the floor carelessly followed by my tank top. I figured I'd just curl up in bed. Why not? He didn't want to baby sit me all night. If I stayed here I couldn't cause trouble much less grab his crotch in public. Not that I grabbed anything but his pants but still...that could have been embarrasing.

I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth and walked back out. Godric was sitting on the bed He looked up reaching out for me. Why did I want so badly to go to him?

"Let me see you."

I shook my head no and he stood. "Yes, you are beautiful let me look at you." I hadn't worn a bra so I was only in my boy shorts. My breast covered by my long hair. He pushed it back over my shoulders exposing me to him and sighed.

I didn't meet his eyes even though I could feel their burning intensity. I felt like a specimen on display. It's a very uncomfortable feeling as was the butterflies in my stomach. Why is it every time he is within the same zip code my body literally aches with desire? It's like I have no control over myself.

He stepped closer running his fingers up my arms to grip me under my jaw with his thumb forcing me to look at him. My blue eyes finally met his.

"My God you are beautiful Daniella." His eyes were so sincere as he stepped even closer his body finally connecting with mine. I could feel him against me as he slid his left hand around the small of my back pulling me into him. His right hand slid to the base of my neck while his thumb cradled my jaw lifting it so he could press his lips against mine.

I swear I saw stars. I felt his fingers delicately touching my cheek again. He leaned back just enough to see into my eyes.

"You did not disappoint me in any way. Do you understand?"

I could do nothing other than nod before his lips captured mine again. He tasted so good and he felt even better. I could get lost in him and never want to return. I felt him pulling me to the bed and followed him with little refusal. He knew I would never fight him. I could not. He sat down pulling me in his lap facing him. He ran his fingers softly from my lips down the center of my chest to my belly button. I closed my eyes trembling.

"You are so perfect my love." His hand reached back up to cup my jaw gently as he spoke. I can't imagine my life without you. So innocent to this world…so young…so undeniably sexy." He pulled me closer running his tongue up my neck to my chin and I leaned back totally under his spell. Daniella look at me my little vixen."

I looked into his eyes as he stroked my cheek lightly. He is so amazing it's almost like he's not even real sometimes. I wonder how someone can be that perfect, that beautiful. His blue eyes mesmerized me.

He pulled my hips hard until they crashed against his own, both of us moaned at the contact. I pressed my hands on his chest and he smiled.

"Pull your hair back angel." I felt my eyes close as he spoke my right hand pulling my hair over my left shoulder and out of his way. I felt his lips against my skin, smooth and soft.

"I love you. I will always love you until I am no more." He said tenderly as he pulled my head to the side allowing him access to my neck.

"I will always want you just like I want you now." I gasped when he griped my hips pushing up against me.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you Daniella, how much I need to hear you cry out my name?" His words were accented and thick. I was in a haze of lust and bewilderment. I have no idea what he was doing to me or my body. I only know he had total control.

He suddenly leaned forward until his teeth sank delicately in my skin. My hands fell back and I gripped his thighs behind me for support arching to him. He knew exactly what he was doing bending forward and molding his body against mine. He wanted to do this see. He wanted to see if he had the power to do this, to see just how much he could make my body do if he wanted to. I was under the influence of alcohol and pretty easy to influence right now.

Not that I minded what he was doing at all. Oh My God! The feelings he was creating in my body were intense and I've never felt anything like it. My breath was coming in pants and I was close to crying out. I closed my eyes feeling his hands holding me tightly against him. I was simply trying to keep my hips still. I didn't want to seem like a crazy person rubbing all over him, but you have no idea how bad I wanted to. He released my neck for only a moment his lips at my ear.

I only heard the words, "Let go Daniella, feel me." Oh I want to feel him alright.

I felt his teeth sink into my neck again this time I whimpered. The suction was stronger and I had to reposition my arms around his neck. He growled pulling me tighter. I knew this time I could no longer fight it, he would win. My body was on the cusp of a something wonderful, something magnificent and I would not be able to stop it.

I ran my hands into his hair holding his head, knowing that he was feeling every single pleasure that I did. I suddenly couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything but feel and wait for him to relieve this ache inside me. His hands slid from my back to my hips not only sucking hard but pushing his hips into me as my world exploded. I screamed his name louder than I can ever remember in my life. That's going to be embarrassing it's not like we aren't in a place full of vampires or anything.

He released my neck and I gasped falling against him my breathing rapid and irregular. He is amazing. I felt like a jellyfish. I finally got enough strength to raise my head and he smiled.

"You were beautiful." He whispered as he brushed my hair back to see my face.

I laughed resting my face back on his chest.

Oh my god! What did he just do to me? I've never felt anything so intense.

"Love, you must drink." I opened my eyes and he offered his wrist. I took it sucking languidly as I relaxed upon him. I felt my energy return and released it. He stroked my hair.

I sat up looking down at him. I had so many questions and the funny thing was I knew he wasn't going to answer any of them.

"That was amazing."

He smiled, "Yes."

I bit my lip. "I can do that to you too, can't I?" He didn't answer me and I smiled leaning closer to his lips.

"I can can't I?"

"Perhaps." Was his only reply.

I laughed, "No perhaps Godric, I remember the shower and how you reacted to me if that would have continued I think more like I could have."

He sighed smiling, "You know too much for your own good little one."

"Making you feel good is knowing too much?"

He ran his finger down my cheek a devious look in his beautiful eyes.

"No, but being aware of how much blood you are taking in the process is important. You can get overwhelmed with the sensations and ignore the obvious. You must know when to stop."

"Tell me." I knew what he meant about the blood but I wanted to know about what just happened.

I watched as one side of his lip curled up.

"We have a bond my beautiful angel. A very strong bond and with it comes strong emotions. Isn't it amazing how one can manipulate those emotions with a thought or a feeling of arousal? As old as I am it's not so hard."

He ran his hand down my arm.

"A simple touch here." He demonstrated. I began to feel my breathing increase as feelings of desire swept over me.

He repositioned his legs purposely rubbing against me.

"An accidental touch there." He whispered his eyes full of seduction. I felt my heart already slamming in my chest. He leaned his head to mine.

"A vampire's greatest gift is the gift of seduction. It is used to seduce unwilling victims to their deaths."

"What are you trying to do?" I caught my breath watching him. He leaned back watching me and looked down suddenly.

"Simply enjoy you, bring you pleasure."

I knew something had changed. He was lost in thought and I wasn't sure why. I calmed my body and lifted his chin. His eyes betrayed his sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He pulled me close wrapping me in his arms. "Nothing at all my precious one." He kissed my head and continued.

"I have one regret with you and it seems it is impossible in both of our worlds. I've never really thought of it before but with you I think about a lot of new and different things." He sighed playing with my long hair.

"In another life with you…" He met my eyes. "I would have liked to have a child. I think you would have been simply breathtaking pregnant."

I was totally surprised when he said it yet, I wasn't. Somehow I felt Godric would be a good father. I also wasn't surprised he would want that with me it was a feeling I had. Something in the way he looked at me. I smiled sadly. "In another life I would have liked that too."

He kissed my forehead, "Why don't we get you dressed so we can go mingle. I didn't say you couldn't dance as long as it's with me."

I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him to the closet.

We made it back upstairs and I laughed at Sookie pouting sitting by Eric. I was glad at least she had changed from her pajamas. She looked utterly bored. I stood beside her for only a moment looking down as some disgusting female offering herself to Eric like cattle. That is just nasty. I put a dent in his plan or hers rather by sitting down in his lap. Eric sighed waving the woman away and tugged lightly on the ends of my hair that were laying on his hand.

"You are pressing your luck little bit."

"Right, I am ruining your reputation domesticating you." I winked at him smiling at Sookie who giggled.

I knew Godric had taken a seat beside him. I always knew when my beloved was near.

"Godric with all due respect could you please contain your mate." He was trying to maintain his tough appearance and not smile at the same time it was rather funny. I was irritating him.

I turned to see his face, "Eric, you don't like me anymore? You want to send me away now? I thought we were like peanut butter and jelly and now you just toss me away like an old shoe so you can go off and feed off of some….." I looked back. "Some skanky piece of white trash that has god knows what."

Eric cleared his throat and Godric stood pulling me from his lap and onto his.

"Daniella this is his area and his place of business. You must respect that." Godric said in my ear. I turned to him.

"Surely he has better taste then…" He shut me up by kissing me. Well I have to admit, it worked. It took me a minute to remember where I was much less what I was talking about. He smiled at me. He can just keep smiling and I'll just sit here all night. Yummy. Wait no he is trying to keep my mind off of Eric. He cheated.

I stood, "I'm going to the bar you wanna go Sookie?"

She nodded and followed me.

Eric growled and I turned he was looking at me rather protectively. How odd.

I sighed, "Like you can't see us its right there." I turned and headed to the bar. "Somebody needs to get laid."

Sookie started to laugh and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Did I say that out loud?" I whispered to her. She nodded and I frowned, "Crap." I was still buzzed. I was sure that stuff had worn off by now. Obviously not I guess I should have figured that out when I stood and the room spun but I thought that was just because Godric took so much blood. Why isn't he drunk? I guess they don't get drunk. That must suck for them.

We ordered drinks. I wanted my morning buzz back. I liked my happy little buzz. Eric could kill a drunk's buzz I swear I love him but get off of it a little. We sat at the bar where they could see us and had a few drinks. I wanted to make sure I had my buzz going again. Sookie and I talked and she leaned to my ear.

"What were you doing earlier?"

I turned looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"I said what were you doing? I didn't hear you but Eric did I mean…in his head I heard you. He was thinking some pretty naughty things. I hate reading vampires. I wish I could just stick to humans."

I sat there in shock. I was right they had heard me. Freaking fantastic now I know Eric isn't going to let this go. He is just too much of a teaser and he will get me on this one. You watch. I sighed.

"We were making out it was nice." I grinned at her. She giggled and turned back to her drink. I'm sure she knew better than to ask more. I mean really? Making out with Godric? How could anyone in their right mind keep their clothes on? Seriously? He's like carved from the most perfect or marble or something.

You just want to touch him all over to make sure he's real. That every single piece of his flesh is as silky smooth as it looks and believe me it is. Hearing him moan in ecstasy is utterly the most indescribable feeling in the world especially when it is your name he is calling or begging…whatever the case may be.

God it's hot in here. I fanned my face with a napkin.

"You ok?" Sookie questioned.

I smiled, "Sure."

Pam walked past, "You're being summoned."

"Great." I took Sookie's hand and pulled her along to where 'oh mighty one' sat.

He lifted Sookie onto the stage beside him and she sat down.

He leaned down for me and I shot him a glare when he grinned.

"Don't say a word." I said before he could speak.

He chuckled, "I wasn't what can I say you said it all."

"I wasn't that loud." I argued crossing my arms as he lifted me.

"Well if the human heard you then you were quite loud." Eric shot me a bigger grin.

"What do you mean the human?"

He turned to Sookie as he sat me down and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello! Sookie hears thoughts." I argued. "She said you were the one thinking naughty things."

"Obviously, but then I have to since I need to get laid in your opinion correct?" Eric teased.

I felt Godric pull me close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I knew he didn't mean for them to hear. It wasn't his fault and I of all people know Eric like me would take advantage of such a situation and play with it so I should just shut up and take it like a big girl.

I shrugged, "You know Eric I'm not going to be ashamed of my sex life. At least I have one with someone I love and trust. Can you say the same?"

"Little sister...don't push buttons you don't want to." He shot me a look.

"Come on seriously Eric you're a good looking guy the girls fall at your feet. You need a steady girlfriend who will take care of you and treat you well. Make an honest man of you. You know you want it."

He yawned, "You finished yet, you are tiresome."

"Am I? I thought you couldn't keep up?" I was out of Godric's arms down in his room before I knew what happened. He tossed me on the bed where I bounced haphazardly.

"You are making me angry." He glared at me.

I smiled, "You like her." I rolled on my stomach leaning up on my elbows.

He rolled his eyes, "Dani this is not about…look you can't just push me on her. It doesn't happen that way. That's like trying to push me and you together you know…it doesn't work."

"Why?" I argued.

He sighed, "Why what?

"I asked you why? How do you know you and Sookie won't work if you don't try?"

He tossed a pillow at me hitting me in the head.

"Won't happen princess any more bright ideas?"

I threw the pillow down stomping over to him and pushing him in the chest, you are one of the most arrogant, pig headed, self-centered, egotistical vampires I've ever met in my life." I pushed him again just for the hell of it.

He smirked, "Temper?"

"We are related remember?" I shot back.

"Yes my Nordic looks and your well…delicate tiny features and black hair are so alike."

I looked over my shoulder at him, "I'm going to beat your Nordic butt in a minute."

He ignored me walking by and lying on his big bed.

"Come here little girl." He ordered.

I sighed crawling up onto the bed beside him. He slid his arm around me and sighed, "I know you only want what is best for me. I don't know what that is but nature will take its course. It always does I love you for wanting to help me. Please just let it go."

"I just want you happy." I looked up at him. He smiled stroking my cheek.

"I know you do and I will be." He brushed my hair back and leaned down kissing my cheek lightly.

"Now, you should be with your mate and not me. "

"I know where I need to be." I snuggled into his arm and he smiled kissing my head.

"It would have been nice to have you when I was human. It was a rough life but I always wanted a little sister."

"Eric?"

I didn't know how to ask this but I needed to know.

"Yes."

"When Godric changes me is it bad?"

He held me closer, "It's a very bonding experience if it is done in love. He will stay with you and you will not be alone. I know Godric, he will hold you through the entire process. You will be kept safe. It is no more than the exchange of blood you have been doing with the exception of he takes more and you take more.

"Will he still love me?"

Eric laughed, "Silly girl how can you ask that. He will always love you how can you even ask that question?

I looked up at him.

"You know you are very handsome. You should get a girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "You are drunk."

"Not drunk but tipsy." I argued. "You know…" I rolled onto my back but remained in his arms.

"Godric told me he regretted we couldn't have children."

Eric was silent for a long pause.

"What did you say?" He questioned.

"I told him in another life, just as he said."

"Is that how you feel?"

I closed my eyes. "I do, in this life we certainly aren't in a place where it would ever be safe for either of us. In another life perhaps it would. If that were the case then Yes, I think I would."

"I do not get the obsession with teacup humans. They cry and whine and smell."

I laughed rolling over to see him.

"Awh Eric, but they are so cute and you would be Uncle Eric." I rested my chin on his chest.

"Uncle Eric?...Cute? I do not think they are cute nor do I think I would want to be called Uncle." He said raising his eyebrow.

I shrugged, "You did grow up in a different time. Your culture was not family oriented perhaps. The men were very war oriented."

He toyed with my hair, "Perhaps. You are very warm." He buried his face in my hair.

"Is that good?" I didn't know quite how to take that comment if it was meant as good or as bad.

"I'm not used to warmth." He said as I looked at him.

"You could be." He knew I meant Sookie. He pulled me closer tilting my head up.

"I beg you do not start with this again or I'll toss you out the door and on your rear."

I noticed how tight he was holding me. How close his nose was to my neck and I felt his hand gently stroking my hair in a calming motion. I knew him well, too well and this was Eric's downfall. The way he was watching me earlier, the way he and Godric had been whispering when me and Sookie were at the bar.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"What are you protecting me from?"

He was dead still and leaned back looking at me oddly.

"I have no idea what you mean. Why would you have that silly little idea in your head?"

His eyes told me he was not telling the truth. Eric always told me the truth. Whatever he was keeping from me he had to have a reason. It made me wonder if he was keeping Jason in jail so I couldn't leave yet.

"Eric." I sat up.

"Don't lie to me." I looked down at him and he shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Dani if I did I would most certainly tell you." He attempted to sit up but I pushed him right back down. Of course he could have easily forced his way up had he wanted. He sighed.

"Let me up."

"Eric please I have a right to know."

He pushed me back almost making me fall off of the bed as he rose.

"You have a right to know what? Do you have any idea what kind of world you even are involved in little girl? This isn't a fairy tale there are no Easter bunnies and cute little baby bears, but there are demons and vampires, witches and fairies. Furies and centaurs am I getting through here? Life isn't all roses and evil does exist. We are lucky enough to not see it because it doesn't venture to be seen so often. "

He knelt down in front of me looking into my eyes.

"Unless there is something rare that comes out, something that's not very common that it just might covet."

I tried to remain calm as I took in what he said. He took my hands in his.

"You are family and I won't let anything hurt you. You simply have to trust me."

"So there is something?" I questioned watching his face. He stood walking away from me.

"I did not say that."

"No, you didn't say anything. You're speaking in riddles." I sighed knowing he wasn't going to answer me. He turned to face me and smiled with obvious amusement and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to threaten to beat me again?"

He is so infuriating sometimes! I tossed a pillow at him.


	14. Chapter 14

"You have bad aim." He teased me as he moved easily out of the way of the pillow I had thrown.

"Speaking of aim tell me about this unique power you have to seduce people. I find that highly interesting. I mean surely it can't work on anyone."

Eric smiled, "Yes it can. How do you think we fed in older times? I mean technically it was quite fun if they were scared but getting them to a more private location before they realized you were going to kill them was always good."

"Yes, but I mean I know you. It would be different for us versus someone you didn't know."

He moved closer to me.

"Really perhaps… I've never tried to seduce you. I mean what would be the point? You're with Godric and we all know that would be messy don't you agree?"

I nodded as he moved even closer. He smiled resting his knee on the bed beside me and cupping my face in his hand.

"You are very beautiful it could be tempting."

He pulled gently on my chin and I rose just as he wanted. He smiled leaning to inhale my neck and leaned to my ear.

"Daniella, I just successfully seduced you."

I shook my head trying to focus and realized what he said. Oh my god! He was right he did. I can't believe he just did that to me!

"You are evil!" I slapped his chest. He laughed hard and sat down on the bed a huge grin on his face. He just had to be right. That must be a handy little trick.

"Simply proving a point if you are human you can be seduced. It is just how it works." He said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes at him this time and turned, "Well, King Eric while you go back and play on your throne of seduction. I am going to find my husband and spend some much needed time with him."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I guess that doesn't leave much now does it?" He teased.

I groaned walking out of the room. I found my handsome vampire visiting with Sookie. They were laughing as he told her some story about his past. She looked past me and I knew Eric was behind me by the look in her eyes. I wish he would give in she really would be good for him.

He touched my waist moving me forward beside Godric and took his seat. I moved behind Godric and smiled at him placing my hands on his shoulders. I leaned down beside his head.

"Hey think we could maybe take a walk or something?" I asked softly in his ear.

He raised an eyebrow, "Certainly."

He rose taking my hand and leading me out in the cool breeze. I just needed to get some fresh air it was stuffy in here, not to mention noisy and I just wanted to be alone with him. We walked slowly.

"Are you all right? He asked watching my face. "You are worried, why?"

"It's nothing." I looked around inhaling the fresh air.

He slid his hand around my waist drawing me close, proving me with comfort. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know you, something is wrong." With his free hand he pushed my hair behind my ear. He was watching me closely and I knew he could already feel my emotions.

"I miss being home. I really need to center myself."

He nodded in understanding and rubbed my arm. "I thought you might be getting tired of being here, you are getting restless. Isabel called me earlier and requested we return. I think it is a good time we can't do much here at the moment."

I stopped walking turning and laying my head on his chest. He smiled wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his lips on my head. I savored him, this moment, his touch, his scent it was just a wonderful feeling being in his arms.

"You seem distant." He replied rubbing circles on my lower back. I probably did my mind had been on so many things lately.

"I'm sorry I just have some things on my mind." I could tell he was interested in what they were but he wasn't going to push me. He ran his hand into my hair and pulled my face back to see it. He leaned in and I felt the delicate flutter of his lips against the sensitive skin of my neck. I closed my eyes my breathing automatically growing rapid. He always had that effect on me.

"I am here when you are ready to tell me." He whispered. His blue eyes meeting mine he is such a beautiful vampire. I reached up running my fingers down the side of his face. He closed his eyes and I knew he was enjoying the sensations. I can't explain how erotic it is just watching him in such a simple act is. It's funny how our conversation seems to have lagged suddenly. I heard his fangs come out but said nothing.

"I love you." He whispered opening his eyes with a look of passion, before he kissed me and I sighed into his mouth wrapping my arms around his waist. I love kissing him. He is always so tender and loving. I could hear people talking from a distance we weren't far from the bar. I think we were far enough to where they couldn't see. My small hands gripped the back of his shirt as the tension began to build. Pleasure was mounting inside me of what was to come. I could feel his tongue caressing mine gently.

I felt his fingers clench and unclench at my waist. I knew what he wanted he could hide many things, but I could also read him in some ways like a book.

I leaned back to see his face. He glanced at my neck but met my eyes and smiled.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I am fine."

"You were looking at my neck." I stroked his jaw. "I can feel your desire."

"You simply have a beautiful neck." He replied his eyes never leaving mine. I find it very hard to believe he was looking at my neck simply because it was beautiful. I ran my hand over it smiling.

"You know I can feel my pulse right here." I ran my hand over my neck and watched his eyes follow.

He swallowed hard inhaling deeply.

"Yes. I am sure." He made no move further.

"Would you like to try?" I asked moving my finger. He shook his head no and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It is not necessary."

He may not need the blood but he wanted it. We are together and I don't mind giving it to him if it is what he needs or desires. I can see in his eyes, it is like our passion intense and I am sure we do it more than most couples do. I can live with that. I love him.

I slid my fingers under his shirt and raked my fingernails down his abdomen.

"Godric you are always so nice to touch." I purposely tilted my head as I nuzzled my head into his neck. He gripped me tighter and I knew he was trying not to give in. I decided to pull what he did.

"Let go." I whispered. "Just, let go."

His teeth came down on my neck with precision and I smiled. I don't know why he was being so difficult just do it already. I guess maybe because he had bitten me earlier he didn't want to push his luck. He didn't take a lot before he released me licking the wounds gently. His body seemed to calm into a quiet relaxation.

I toyed with his hair.

"Feel better?"

"I always feel good when I am with you." He answered honestly.

I chuckled, "Ok well feel less ….urgent for my blood shall we say."

He kissed me softly. I could still taste the blood on him and surprisingly it wasn't so bad. A little salty but I didn't mind. He sighed, "I always feel an urge for some part of you, but yes the urge for your blood is sated for now."

"I think you're addicted. You'll be singing that I'm not an addict song."

He looked at me oddly.

"You know the one…

_It's not a habit, it's cool  
I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on  
the other side  
I'm not an addict….. _that song."

I sang it to him and he looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed at him remembering the time he was from and that his musical taste is quite different from mine.

"Yes, I forget you listen to older music mostly."

His lips tilted in a smile, "Not necessarily I do listen to some of the music you do. I am learning to how would you say it? Give….in the relationship to learn more about you."

He was being truthful he had been listening to some of the music I had in order to get closer to me. Just as I had listened to some of his, his was very calming but a lot of it was in a language I couldn't understand. He tended to go back to a time when I never even knew the world existed. Sounds of olden days it reminded me of renaissance faires.

He had even gone as far as to watch me cook in order to cook for me if he needed to. That's what I call devotion. He is so sweet watching him cook is the cutest thing ever! He actually did quite well standing their shirtless in his pajama bottoms cooking me breakfast. Well the view was magnificent anyway I have to say. I drooled most of the time what can I say the man is beautiful to look at. Wouldn't you be looking too?

I took his hand pulling him towards the club.

"So can we go tonight?"

"It is possible if we flew but I must speak with Eric first. " He answered as I excitedly pulled him along. I wanted to go home and was excited to be going. You know you always are excited to go somewhere but there is just something about being in your own bed.

I grabbed Sookie leaving him with Eric as I went downstairs to pack.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Godric touched Eric's shoulder.

"We must speak my child."

He stood following him into his office and shutting the door. Godric sat in the chair across from Eric's desk gesturing for Eric to take his seat.

"I have to go back to Dallas. Isabel says there is some trouble with a few rogue vampires and my hand is needed."

Eric leaned back in thought.

"I have enough information to get Stackhouse off. I'll make sure it is found. I can be there within a few days." He said looking to Godric.

"My son you do not have to worry. I will be at my nest everything will be fine."

"I do not trust your nest!" Eric said with more anger than needed.

"Eric!" Godric scolded him.

He looked at Godric in apology, "I am sorry she is your mate. I know you will protect her. I would feel better if Sookie and I were there she will need someone during the day."

"It is taken care of." Godric said calmly.

"You should change her." He emphasized.

Godric sighed running his hands through his hair.

"She is not ready and I will not force my will upon her."

"Then you should tell her and allow her to make the choice. If she knew she might be more inclined to do so reality has a way of doing that."

"I can not." Godric said softly.

"This is no time to allow her favor. You are running out of time and should something happen it would then be too late." Eric argued leaning on his desk watching Godric with serious eyes. He could see the pain and confusion his maker was feeling.

Godric simply stood, "I will be leaving tonight please try and understand Eric. I love her and I cannot force her against her will. I will not make her into something she does not want to be."

"What if she dies?" He argued.

Godric looked at the floor, "She dies knowing I loved her more than anything in my existence."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

He said nothing more as he turned and headed to their room.

I had no idea what was taking Godric so long. Sookie helped me pack I was almost finished it wasn't like we brought a lot and I would leave some here anyway.

"I'm going to miss you." She said teary eyed.

I smiled hugging her. "You'll see me I promise you can come visit. I know Jason will be free soon."

I released her and tugged her ponytail.

"You have to take care of Eric you know, he can't quite keep his head on straight without a little help from someone bossy." I told her with a slight grin. She laughed.

"Well Eric is definitely one of a kind."

"Yes, he is and so are you. I wonder if maybe that's something." I hinted as I zipped my bag. She didn't seem to get what I said or if she did she didn't say anything. I felt Godric and turned smiling. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel over him. You'd think I haven't seen him in a year rather than a few minutes.

His lips curled on one side and he walked forward softly caressing my cheek as he approached Sookie.

"You will come visit?"

She nodded, "I will very soon. I just have to get Jason taken care of."

He held out his arms and kissed her cheek as she hugged him.

"Do not worry my child. Your brother will get of jail very soon and all will be well. You have been through quite enough emotional torment I think."

She pulled back, "Yeah well I wonder if those above are listening. I certainly could use a break."

He smiled beautifully looking like an angel and touched her cheeks.

"They are listening Sookie and you will get a break. You are a very brave and very strong human. I am proud to call you a friend." She smiled and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. It was almost like I was intruding on some private moment. It was simply breathtaking.

He turned to me, "Are you ready my love?"

He must have felt my feelings because he took the bag and leaned in kissing my lips lightly. He stopped looking into my eyes for a moment he didn't say anything but his eyes conveyed everything. As did his soft touch on my waist squeezing me gently.

"I'm ready." I responded after getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

He took my hand and turned, "We will see you very soon Sookie."

I waved at her as we headed up the stairs. She followed us and when we were at Eric's side she waited there. Eric hugged me tightly.

"Take care little girl."

"I will big brother." I saw a look in his eyes that concerned me but I didn't say anything. His eyes met Godric's for only a brief moment and we were out the door. It seems like we were home in no time at all. I was so glad to be home. Isabel was waiting for him in the living room with a few others and I said my hello's and made my way to my sanctuary, my beautiful garden.

Slipping my shoes off I walked on the grass and relaxed inhaling the sweet scent of flowers. I had missed this. I lay back in the grass looking up at the stars. Isn't it funny how things always look better from home? I was so relaxed I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

I felt cool arms slip under me and the feel of being lifted gently in the air. I was so tired I simply turned my head curling into the solid spot on the side I felt. It smelt like home and it was comforting. I was slightly jarred again when I felt myself being placed on something soft and covered. I didn't like it I wanted the other smell back.

I started to moan and turned restlessly but I felt something at my back. The solid mass was against me there was something around my waist and something close to my neck. I could smell it again that wonderful calming scent. I sighed once again giving in to a peaceful slumber.

I awoke after what seemed like sleeping forever to be alone in my bed. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was 8pm. I really had slept I must have been exhausted. I got up stretching and showered. I put on some clothes and made my way to the living room where Godric was with Isabel and three members of the nest. There were two vampires I didn't recognize in front of him.

"Surely you can't mean to govern in such a way sheriff?" One of them said.

I stopped by the window unsure if I should enter further.

"I have always governed in such a way underling. If you do not like it you are free to leave my area." Godric was still calm he had made no move to acknowledge me yet so I knew I should probably head back into our bedroom. Usually he would call me to him.

The other vampire turned and raised an eyebrow, "You have a human pet?"

I stopped in my tracks.

The other vampire looked as well and then turned back to Godric, "How interesting that you keep a human in your household yet you do not wish for others to have pets."

I knew that was striking a nerve with Godric. He did not like me to be disrespected I knew these vampires were obviously new to the area they had no idea who I was. I walked over to Godric then even without his consent, standing behind his chair and placing my hands on his shoulders. He reached up holding my hands.

I knew one thing was certain, they saw our rings.

"She is your mate?" One of them asked in surprise.

"Yes, she is. My personal life is not in question, however, your eating habits are." Godric reminded him.

"Killing a few humans is not going to hurt the economy there really are so many of them." The same one said smirking.

I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was going to dare say this to Godric? Did he have a death wish?

Godric was silent for a moment then sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"It is what we are. I refused to drink synthetic blood and pretend we are anything else." He argued. "No other state has had a problem with this."

"You were not in my state. Perhaps you should go back to those states." Godric reinstated.

I knew this was not a good situation. I felt Godric pulling my hands down and I leaned to him.

"Why don't you go and fix yourself something to eat." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He smiled stroking my cheek softly as I turned and walked out of the room. I didn't want to know why he wanted me to leave. I had a pretty good idea and I didn't want to have that mental image in my head.

I turned on the radio just in case and fixed myself an omelet heavy on the bacon, cheese, mushrooms, bell pepper, and green onion yummy! I was humming to myself finishing up when I felt his cool arms grace my waist.

"Smells good." He said kissing my shoulder.

"Really?" I was surprised.

He laughed, "Just because I can't eat it doesn't mean I don't like certain smells. I like the smell of bacon."

I could see that I guess. He sat at the table drinking a true blood while I ate. I don't know why he was drinking it when he fed off of me but maybe it was habit. I noticed he was looking out the window at the moon seemingly lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned him.

He looked back at me and smiled.

"I was just noticing how beautiful the moon is tonight. I was remembering how you came into my life and now I have someone to share it with."

I couldn't help but smile. I can imagine living as long as he has it was quite lonely.

"I spoke with Eric…about the details of turning me." I told him. I don't know why I said that now it just seemed to come out. His face remained unchanged.

"Is it what you expected?"

"No, not really. It could be worse I suppose then lying in the ground for a few days."

He smiled, "Yes, there is a certain drawback to that. In our case maybe not I don't know that I wouldn't mind lying next to you for three days alone, no interruptions it could be very cozy."

I smiled standing and rinsing off my plate.

"Except that I will be changing into a vampire. I doubt I will be in the mood for much touching."

He laughed, "I will be holding you make no mistake my love."

"That's definitely a plus."

I felt him at my back, his cool breath on my neck. I shivered breathing in the scent of him and closed my eyes how can one man ooze so much sexuality so easily?

"Is there a reason you mention this?" He questioned running his hand down my spine then gripping my hips. "Are you perhaps thinking of changing?"

Changing? I can't even concentrate at this moment. I could feel his power seeping into me and taking over my very soul. I wanted whatever he wanted and I knew this was not how I wanted this to be.

"I…I'm not sure." My head fell back onto his chest. I could feel the emotion rolling off of him in waves.

"You're not sure? You either are or you are not. It really isn't a hard question my love." His lips touched that sensitive spot behind my ear and I cried out gripping the sink.

"You have to stop…" I begged. He bit my ear softly. I did not want him to make my decision for me.

"Please Godric… you are manipulating me. If it were about anything else it would be fine this is different."

He turned me cupping my cheeks and smiled. I felt myself calm down and I knew he had let go.

"I like when you do that in passion but not like this." I ran my fingers over his lips.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I just want so badly…" He stopped speaking and turned walking to the window. He didn't have to say it. I knew.

"Why is this so important?" I questioned. "I know you Godric you're trying to be ok with me taking my time but you're not. Something is wrong there is something you aren't telling me."

He didn't look at me it was as if he didn't even hear me.

"You know if I wanted to be invisible I would have stayed single."

I turned walking into the living room angrily seeing Isabel and Roman on the couch. He was frequently around as well. I didn't mind him he was usually very quiet.

"Daniella wait." I heard Godric behind me but I did not turn.

"Isabel, could we have time please." He asked politely.

"Yes sheriff." She rose and both were out the door quickly. I was angry and I knew he felt it. I could feel he was closer but he didn't chance touching me.

"I am sorry. I was a fool to think you would not know something was wrong and an even bigger fool not to tell you."

I sighed looking down how could I stay mad at him when he said such things?

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to keep you safe and protected and somehow I thought I could keep you from worrying." He moved his hand and I heard him sit on the couch.

"I do not regret wanting to keep you from worry. I cannot I love you too much."

I turned to see his face in his hands. He looked broken I hated when he looked this way because of me. I walked over to him and lifted his face forcing him back to sit on his lap. He wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

"I don't know what I will do if something happens to you Daniella there will be little point in my existence."

"Don't say that. You have to bring peace between the humans and vampires." I insisted stroking his cheek.

"I can't do that without you. I am afraid I won't have the heart." I brushed the red tear from his cheek and pulled his head to my chest. I don't know what had him so worried but whatever it was couldn't be little. I ran my fingers through his hair gently. I looked up startled and jumped frozen as fear ripped through me.

He was up in an instant setting me down gently.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me intently.

"I saw something at the window."

"Do not move." He ordered walking to the back door. I say walking more like flying at vampire speed. It's something all its own. I curled up into myself waiting silently was he was gone. He returned a few moments later.

"I did not see anything are you certain?"

"I don't know it could have been a shadow. I'm a little nervous after all." I sat down and he sat in front of me.

"No you would not have reacted that way. What is it you thought you saw?" He questioned taking my hand in his.

"I'm not sure a lady it's so dark out. She seemed to be watching us."

He shook his head standing.

"Perhaps it was nothing."

"Oh, she was wearing this necklace. It had this odd colored stone."

He stopped walking and turned to me. I could see in his eyes I had seen something and it was something he was not wanted me to see. He picked up his cell phone from the table.

"Isabel, I need you here immediately."

She walked in hurriedly and met his eyes. It was if she knew before he said a thing. She nodded, "I have already put security in place. Everyone has been alerted of her presence."

"I don't know that it will be enough." He looked at me and back to her.

"The rest?"

She shook her head and he sat down running his hands through his hair.

Isabel sat beside him, "The last one was is Sicily and she was found last week. Daniella is the last."

I looked at her, "I am the last what?"

She looked at him and then me.

"You have not told her?"

"No I have not." He replied.

"Godric, what are you waiting for she needs…"

He interrupted her, "I know what she needs to know I do not need to be told." He said harshly. I felt bad for her I've never seen him jump on Isabel.

She bowed her head.

"Yes sheriff. What would you have me do?" She looked at me sadly.

"Make sure the perimeter is safe and the day guards are in place. That is all."

She stood walking out.

"You didn't have to bite her head off." I said in passing.

"Daniella please I need to think." He cast me a look.

I stood, "Fine I'm going to lay down sheriff. Let me know if I can bow to you later."

He sighed reaching for me as I walked past but I moved away from his grasp. I slammed our bedroom door and flung myself on the bed. He is so irritating sometimes. I heard a noise and stood making my way into the bathroom. The shower was dripping and I realized I must have somehow left it on a little.

I turned it off and exhaled turning only to see her. It was the woman from the window. Oddly enough I could not scream. I was fascinated with her. She smiled at me.

"So you are the lovely little healer. The special one I am told because you are different. You are the last you know. I took care of the rest and now there is only you and I. I shivered as she ran her finger down the side of my face.

"Strong one you are. His blood runs in your veins he protects you well but it won't protect you forever. I will have your soul and I will start tonight."

I felt a gentle push against my forehead and all I could hear was a crashing sound before all went black.

I could hear faint voices they seemed distant but they were there all the same.

"Daniella." I could hear an angel's voice. I knew this voice from somewhere he was familiar to me. I moaned turning my head but my entire body seared with hot pain.

"She is waking." I heard a female with a distinct accent speak.

I felt a cool hand on my cheek and felt my eyes flutter open slowly. I tried to focus for a moment on the soft light around me.

"My love." A soft voice spoke. I looked to my right to see him, my Godric so beautiful. I tried to move but the pain stopped me. He shook his head.

"Don't move Daniella. You are injured."

"How?"

"You fell through the shower."

"What?" I frowned trying to remember.

"The shower Daniella it's glass you went through it. Do you remember what happened?"

I tried but I couldn't. I shook my head and he kissed my cheek.

"It's ok. I need you to feed in order to heal."

He bit into his wrist and held it to my lips. I was so tired it took great effort to even drink from him. He smiled rubbing my face gently.

"Nice and easy love it will all be ok."

I don't remember falling back asleep but I did. I could still hear them talking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Godric she did not fall through that glass you know this." Isabel warned him. I could hear him beside me on the bed.

"I know. I do not know what you would have me do. She is starting to run a fever her body will reject my blood soon."

"You cannot let that happen."

"Do you have an alternative?" He argued.

"Turn her Godric before it is too late. The witch can't take her soul unless she is human."

"And I can't take her life when she can't consent. She didn't want this I'm taking her choice away." He argued.

"You're giving her life!" She said with purpose.

"Am I? Or am I condemning her to darkness?"

"If you do not you are condemning her to death is that what you wish? Tell me can you life with that decision?"

The bedroom door opened and Sookie ran in followed by Eric.

"Oh no." She gasped placing her hands on her mouth.

She was going to run to the bed but Eric grabbed her.

"Sookie she is gravely injured you shouldn't just yet." He met Godric's eyes for a moment as Godric past him walking out.

"I need to speak with him." Sookie said suddenly.

Eric looked at her curious, "Who?"

"Godric, he feels all alone. I can hear it." She patted his chest, "Please."

He nodded as she walked out of the room to find him. Eric looked over at Daniella's frail body this was exactly what he did not want to happen. He sat beside her taking her hand in his.

Godric was sitting alone in her garden when Sookie found him. She sat beside him quietly.

"I can't lose her Sookie." He whispered. "It took me so long to find her."

"Why do you think you will lose her?"

"Part of the witch's spell. My blood will soon no longer heal her. It will make her vulnerable which is what she needs. I won't be able to heal her from there. She'll be wide open to her."

"How do you stop it then?" Sookie questioned.

Godric looked down in pain.

"I would have to change her."

"So what's stopping you?" Sookie asked confused her beautiful face full of worry for her friend.

He looked up meeting her eyes. "She didn't want it like this." He then looked back down clasping his hands.

Sookie took his hand in hers. "Maybe she didn't who's to say. I do know she loved you and she wanted to be with you for a very long time. If she were making the decision today on dying and being with you she would be with you. I know her and you do too."

"I don't want her to hate me for this. She just told me this morning I was taking her option away and that's what I feel I am doing."

"Godric her choice was taken and it wasn't by you. Now it is your choice to make the best of it and spend your life with her or to spend it alone. I think she would want to be with you in fact, I know she would she has told me so.

"I love her."

"I know you do."

"Will she hate me for this Sookie? I wouldn't care if I could see her beautiful face and know she was safe and happy. I think that would be enough. I just…It's so hard given our talks."

"You will be making her happy. She knows you would never do this unless you have no other choice. You must do this."

"I will think on this matter." He answered looking at the floor.

Sookie smiled sadly leaving him alone. Perhaps that was best for him to decide what he needed to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Godric walked into the bedroom where Eric was holding my hand. Everyone else silently left though he didn't say anything. I assume they understood he wanted to be alone with Eric. I was in and out of consciousness. I knew what was going on around me mostly but I couldn't really react to it much.

"I look at her so fragile and it breaks my heart." A red tear ran down Godric's cheek. "I fight with myself on turning her or not. Yes, I want her with me I also want to abide by her wishes." he said softly.

Eric didn't answer running a cool cloth across my forehead.

"Godric." I managed. I needed him to know what I was thinking, how I felt.

He was at my side in a flash. I felt the bed move as he lay beside me brushing my hair back it felt good to be close to him again. It was odd the way I felt inside like I was freezing but burning up at the same time.

"I'm here my little angel."

"I'm not going to make it am I?"

He inhaled sharply. I may not have opened my eyes but I can hear and I know what I heard. He pulled me closer to him kissing my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered not answering my question. I fought with the darkness to open my eyes I had to see his face, I had to know. I finally got them open and though my vision was blurry I could see him. He looked down at me smiling and stroking my cheek.

"Don't lie to me please." I begged.

I could see the pain in his eyes the red stain down his perfect cheek. "It is doubtful. I do not know how to counteract her spell there is only one way to protect you."

"What way?" I questioned weakly.

He sighed looking up at Eric then back to me.

"Daniella you are weak and so fragile right now." His eyes were full of worry.

I didn't like him making excuses I wanted to know.

"No excuses what way?"

He stroked my side looking at me sadly. "She cannot take your soul if you aren't human." He touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know this is not what you wanted."

"My love…." I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. "I want to be with you….always." I didn't care if he did change me. I only know I am not ready to die and leave this world. I want to be with him. He is the one thing that makes my life worth living and I don't want some stupid psychotic witch taking him from me.

"Bite me." I said so softly I could not even hear it but I knew he could. I loved him more than life itself and I did not want to lose him. We had so little time together this was not the way I wanted to see it end.

His head jerked up. "Daniella?"

"Please, I want to be…." I could hardly breathe. "Make me like you."

Eric leaned down kissing my head then looked at him, "I'll keep the others away."

"Eric?" Godric called.

"Yes, father?"

"The basement would be the safest place to have her. Would you make sure it is ready for us? The ground is soft there. I want us guarded."

"It will be done." Eric said walking out.

I was shaking more from the fever than from nervousness this certainly wasn't the ideal turning I had in mind. It was forced but no matter I would make it beautiful. He was my mate and I loved him. I felt his body as he moved on top of me. He was not putting any weight on me but I didn't want that. I wanted to know he was there.

I pulled him down to feel him. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them meeting mine.

"Easy love, you are very weak." He reminded me.

"I want to remember this please." I pleaded.

He moved forward to hover over my face, "You are so beautiful and tonight I will bond you with me forever in the most intimate of ways. I will take your life and welcome you into mine." He traced my lips gently.

He wiped my forehead, "I have little time love. I must do this her poison works quickly."

I nodded as he leaned down kissing my neck and turning my head gently. He was always so gentle and I knew he would be in this act.

"Forever my love." He whispered as his fangs pierced my skin. I didn't even feel them go in but then again I had a high fever and I am fairly sure I was hallucinating part of the time. I barely had enough energy to put my hands on his arms as he drained the life from me. I was so weak that they fell quickly and I was limp. He had no difficulty draining me quickly.

He released my neck and bit his wrist. "Drink."

I had no willpower, no strength left.

He cradled my head in his arms gently forcing me to drink when I wouldn't. He whispered in my ear. "You must drink more love, much more." I finally felt a little stronger and reached up gripping his wrist to suck with more force. He slid behind be holding me between his legs against him as I fed. I had to wonder with him giving me so much blood would he not be weak too?"

I felt his lips on my ear. "I love you so much." He whispered gently.

I've never had so much of his blood and it felt like my insides were buzzing, like I wanted to run for miles or something. You know that feeling when you drink an energy drink and you shake from the inside out. It was that kind of feeling.

I released his arm and relaxed against him. I was so very tired and I fought to keep my eyes open even with my veins full of life.

"Just wait until your transformation is complete my love." He said stroking my hair back. "You will have more energy than you can handle this is all temporary. Your body must die and be reborn like mine."

"It is done?" I questioned softly.

He kissed my neck. "Not completely but yes we should get you underground."

"Now?" I argued barely able to move. I wanted to stay in his arms the thought of being underground still somewhat unnerved me.

"Love your body is changing already it is best. I will be with you." He lifted me gently and carried me to a private passage way that, believe it or not, I didn't even know the house had and I lived here. Eric was waiting with a few others. He smiled at me and opened the door following us down.

I felt Godric lay me down and pull me close. "Just relax close your eyes angel and everything will happen naturally. I'll be right here with you."

It's hard to relax when someone is throwing dirt on you but I guess this isn't the first time. It was over quickly. Godric had his hand intertwined with mine on my hip. I could feel his body at my back and that comforted me. I hoped the three days went quick.

I can't explain what I went through those days. I must have moaned or something because I felt Godric's hand slip to my stomach and pull me closer. I don't really remember pain but then again it's like a distant kind of memory. It's there but not there. I just remember all of a sudden I wanted out of the dirt. I stood and felt someone pull my hands up. I was immediately brushing myself off.

Godric stood beside me amused at my antics.

"You'll have to take a shower, it's not coming off." He said with a smile.

"I don't want to track this all in the house." I complained. He laughed at me. It's funny I wasn't even taking into account I was dead. I was no longer human I was now a vampire my entire life was different. It had not hit me yet.

"Well I suppose we could remove our clothes and leave them here. I'll let everyone know we're headed to the shower and we'll meet them in the living room if that is acceptable?"

I nodded as he ran up the stairs to let them know. I removed my filthy clothes and when he returned so did he. He took my hand and at vampire speed we made it to our room and the shower. I must admit it's kind of fun being able to travel this fast. It felt different being under the water. I was so sensitive to each little molecule of water.

After the water ran clean and I washed my hair twice I got out. Wrapping the towel around my body I looked in the mirror stunned. It was me but a better me. Godric wrapped his arms around me.

"You look stunning."

"I can't believe that's me." I ran my hand over my perfect porcelain skin. He kissed my shoulder.

"You were always beautiful little one. It just enhanced your beauty."

My black hair seemed darker and shinier. My blue eyes seemed even brighter and my skin was defiantly paler. I would definitely catch the vampire title now as if I didn't before. I turned in his arms.

"I want to do something." I said grinning.

He smirked. "I am most positive you do."

"Godric, please." I pouted. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in front of me pinning me to the counter his lips almost touching mine.

"You know I am a very old vampire. You won't get your way with me by pouting."

"So, I have to convince you?" I questioned looking him over. He was still dressed in only a towel that was wrapped low around his waist. RAWR….. not to mention I get to drool over his beautiful tattoo's. My eyesight is so much better now. I thought he was beautiful before I don't know how I can stand him being this beautiful now. He is absolutely, breathtakingly, inhumanly, insanely, freaking gorgeous.

I smiled as he looked me up and down then met my eyes again. He leaned to my ear biting the lobe gently before whispering. "I didn't say that either."

"What then?" I questioned what a tease he is. He is having fun with me.

He smiled moving and walking away. I watched as he dropped the towel and slipped some cargo pants on. Now if that isn't a sight to watch.

"Are you not faster? Stronger? Are you not vampire? I feel what you want my mate we connect. My suggestion would be to take it." He said still not turning to me he was enjoying this little game.

I couldn't believe he just said that, but obviously he knew what I wanted and he was allowing me to do so. I was in front of him in a heartbeat. He smiled lifting my chin.

"Take it my little vampire angel show me what you need." His voice was full of passion, his eyes looked at me in a way they never have before. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He tilted his head.

"Take it." He said again. I couldn't resist and my fangs extended he gently gripped my head pulling it to his neck. I fought with myself only a moment before I gave in and bit him. He moaned and I felt him pull me tighter against him. I hardly noticed that the towel I was wearing was ripped off of me and tossed aside, or that the pants he had just put on were removed as well.

I only felt the softness of the mattress as he laid me down. God he tasted so good. I felt his weight on me as he pulled my legs gently from around his waist. I released his neck and met his eyes. I was going to ask him what he was thinking but I didn't have time. His lips were on mine his hands lifting mine above my head. I don't think I needed to ask anymore I already knew. I could feel everything he did.

I was dressing later and sliding on a pair of my favorite blue jeans and I looked in the mirror turning. He walked in smiling at me still in my bra.

"What are you doing?"

"My jeans…."

He looked down and smirked, "Yes, nice."

"No…I mean they fit different. These are my favorite jeans so I would know if they fit different they like….I don't know. I turned and looked at the back. I fill them out more or something. I'm curvier is that the word I'm looking for?"

He chuckled.

"Well I have been told the females bodies tend to change a little. Isabel said hers got curvier as you say. So perhaps that is the right word. I am not complaining you will always be beautiful to me."

I smiled at him and pulled on my shirt. I turned leaning on the counter.

"So this witch will she still come?" I questioned. I mean we know I have changed but she probably doesn't and what happens if she comes back for me.

Godric cupped my face in his hands. "We have a closer bond now. It's not so one sided as I could once feel what you can now you can feel what I can. I can't lie to you. She probably will but I will keep you safe she can no longer get what she wanted from you."

"Can I still heal?"

"I don't know. I don't know that there has ever been anyone like you angel. You're one in a million I guess we'll have to wait and see. Do you feel any different?"

I shrugged, "Of course my entire body has changed."

He nodded, "Of course I was not thinking."

I smiled kissing him. "You are so sweet and cute when you are not thinking." He laughed and took my hand.

"Come, the others want to see you."

I took his hand and followed him out to the living area. I bit my lip as we walked into the living room. Sookie attacked me as soon as I walked in.

"I am so glad you are ok! I was so worried." Eric pulled her back a little and I giggled.

"It's ok Eric I'm fine." She realized what he did and why and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you being a newborn and you're probably hungry and…" Sookie could talk forever if you let her. I smiled and interrupted her.

"It's ok Sookie really, I'm not hungry."

Eric's eyes flashed to Godric but he said nothing. I assume he knew why I wasn't. Eric smiled pulling me into a huge hug.

"I always knew you'd be my sister in the more literal meaning of the word. I wasn't sure when but sooner is always better than later."

"You just wanted a hot sister." I teased.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well of course it's good for business."

We both laughed and I visited with everyone actually it was a nice evening. Eventually I wandered off to myself to look out the library window. I even sipped on a true blood it wasn't great but I could easily get used to it. I suppose it was finding the type you liked best.

"You ok?" I heard and turned. Eric walked in standing beside me looking out to see what I was looking at.

"Yeah, just lost in thought I guess."

"Reality hitting?" He questioned. "No more sunny days, no more watching the sunset or eating those disgusting cheese snacks you love so much."

I laughed.

"True. I suppose I will miss it. Didn't you?" I turned to face him.

"It was a different time then. It was nothing but war and pillaging. I don't know that I missed it much because Godric and I were still warriors in our own right. He was the devil in disguise you would never know it when you looked at him. He always looked so innocent. Kind of like a cobra until he struck. He has changed into a different person over time. The world has changed him. You have changed him. I know that wasn't your question."

He inhaled softly, "Did I miss it….I suppose sometimes I did. The moonlight and stars grew on me and I made the best of it. I missed not having someone to love me believe it or not. You go through hundreds of years and it does get lonely. I won't say that again so you'll do good to forget I said it." He pointed out.

I smiled. "Forgotten."

"Tell me what you are thinking." He asked.

"Just how new it all is. I'm not longer human but vampire. I no longer have a heartbeat. I can see things so much clearer. I can hear things I couldn't before. I can move so fast it's unbelievable. It's still surreal to me." I toyed with my bottle of true blood.

"Do you regret it?" He questioned.

I met his eyes, "No. I don't. I think it was the right thing to do. I never want to be apart from Godric. He is the one part of my life that has always made sense to me. When I'm with him everything seems so right. Does that sound stupid?"

Eric slid his arm around my shoulder, "No, it sounds like you love him very much."

"I do."

He looked above my head and pulled me into a hug leaning to my ear. "When I let you go I want you to run behind me into the other room with Godric and the others don't ask questions." He kissed my head and released me quickly pushing me behind him where I ran into the other room hearing the glass shatter as I did.

Godric had grabbed me walking in and handed me to Isabel. "Make sure she is safe."

He and the others went into the library. I could hear her voice and I remembered it well as if it were moments ago that she had spoken to me.

"Give me the girl and I won't kill every one of you." She threatened.

"This I cannot do. She is my mate and I will protect her with my life." Godric responded.

If I had a heart it would be pounding as Isabel rubbed my arm calmingly.

"So be it vampire. She is already weak from my spell she shall be easy for the taking." Her voice was full of menace. I couldn't let her hurt them to get to me especially when there was no reason. I was not even alive anymore what was the point? I pulled away from Isabel and walked into the room.

"Why do you want me so badly?" I questioned.

I saw the look on Godric's face when I walked in. He turned looking at me in shock he didn't want me in the room.

I kept my distance but remained present. She watched me curious it was evident I wasn't ill at all and I knew she was looking me over.

"You aren't ill." She said surprised.

"Would you believe good immune system?" I said sarcastically. I couldn't help but see Eric smirk at this one.

"Something is different than before. You are not the same." She looked at my strangely.

I leaned on the wall crossing my arms remaining close to the door for a quick exit.

"When you figure it out let me know." I was scared to death but I was trying to put on the facade of calm and confidence. I knew Eric knew what I was doing I'm not quite sure Godric did. Eric knew because he always told me when you get in a jam do this it's the easiest way out make them mad they make mistakes.

I waited a moment while she tried to figure me out from afar. She couldn't get closer with the vampires between us. I smiled, "Hey who does your hair nice dye job I've been thinking of doing something different myself. Is the blonde streak natural or do you bleach?"

I knew she was getting ticked. Eric looked back at me grinning now he knew I was doing well. Godric on the other hand was about to kill me. I could feel his utter confusion.

"You have no idea who you are playing with little girl." She threatened me.

"A poor excuse for a witch?" I said back.

I felt someone behind me place something in my hand. "Use this." I realized it was Sookie. She had handed me some sort of amulet. I don't know what it is for but sure, ok.

I moved a little closer, "Figure me out yet? Tell me do you hear a heartbeat cause I don't."

I have no idea where I got the strength to do this. I certainly am not this brave. She could probably turn me into a frog or something. I just knew I didn't want my family attacked and hurt because of me.

"You are no longer human." She realized.

"Bingo, she can be taught." I smiled.

She was furious. Godric grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"What are you doing?" He was worried about me but his eyes remained on her.

"I may not take you soul pretty one but I will take your life." She moved toward me. This I didn't expect but lets face it I did antagonize her a little….ok a lot. I remembered the amulet and as Godric attempted to push me behind him I pulled it from behind my back. It was odd the small thing lit up like the sun hitting a golden coin. It was bright. I don't think it took to her too much. We really didn't like the brightness either we all were shielding our eyes from the brightness.

She shrieked and backed away out of the window and into the night. Now that was a 'WOW' if I've ever seen one. I looked at the strange object. It was no longer glowing it was just a small amulet shaped like the tattoo on my back. Sookie came in and I turned to her.

"Where did you get this?"

"When you were underground a man dropped it off he said it was a gift for you, to wear it and be proud of what you are. I didn't get a name or ask any questions. I figured you would know."

Godric took it and smiled, "Looks like your family is looking out for you. You should put it on."

I turned lifting my hair and he fastened it around my neck. It felt right there, warm and comfortable. I guess that's an odd feeling for a necklace but it did. Eric walked over looking at it and sighed.

"When I said instigate little sister I meant push a little not push them over the edge."

Godric raised an eyebrow, "That was your doing?"

"Well yes and no. I told her when in a tight spot if you make them upset they make mistakes. She went a little overboard."

"Eric, she shouldn't be doing it at all until she can protect herself." He sighed popping my rear.

"Owh." I frowned turning to him. I can't believe he just spanked me not that it really hurt or anything but he spanked me!

"We must not instigate with powerful beings understood?"

"Godric, I was just…" He interrupted me. "No buts she could have killed you. You do not do it again understood? It's not safe."

"I knew what I was…." He placed a finger on my lips.

"You are not listening to me. You do not do it. I do not want you hurt you are not able yet to defend yourself. I do not want to lose you my angel." I felt what he was feeling and I understood his fear. I rested my face on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"I promise."

"Thank you my love." He wasn't asking to be bossy he wasn't asking to rule my life. He was concerned with me being hurt. He didn't want to live without me. He simply couldn't bear the pain of losing me. I can understand that and I don't want that to happen either.

"I love you." He said kissing my head. I smiled hearing him say those simple words always meant so much to me.

We walked into the living room and relaxed with the others. I wondered if the witch would come back or if this was it for her. I would have to research my background more and this necklace. It was nice of my family per say to step up and help me in this time of need seeing as the rest of my kind were now dead. I just wonder can I still heal. I feel like I can. I still feel that same tingling feeling I did before. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

The undead bringing something back to life, won't that be a kicker. I was scanning the room and I noticed the cutest thing. Eric was sitting on the couch and Sookie was beside him with her head on his shoulder. I don't even know if he realized he was doing it but as he spoke to someone he was running his fingers through her hair.

"I think someone may be finally bending a little." I whispered to Godric. He looked and smiled.

"That would be nice he should have love in his life. It really would benefit him as a person. He doesn't realize how cold he has become by shutting love out. I think she is perfect for him."

"What about you?" I teased turning to face him.

He smiled stroking my cheek.

"I am head over heels with a beautiful vampire she is my life."

I looked deeply into his eyes, "You are mine as well."

He pulled me gently to his lips. I knew whatever the future brought we would face together.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later I sat in our vast library searching through books. I knew Godric had to have something. He has a thousand books on everything from long ago to now. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you searching for?"

"My past." I answered not looking at him still scanning the books. He walked past me grabbing a large book and pulling it out. It had a thick red leather cover and looked old. He handed it to me.

"This might help you it has many things about the healers. Keep in mind they were thought to be myths but so were we once I am positive most of it is true." I smiled at him and sat in an oversized chair curling up. He kissed my head walking out of the room. I knew he had some business to attend to this evening.

I found out healers were always female and always sterile which I already knew. We usually were mortal and we rarely got sick. We tended to live longer lives and tended to lean towards medical fields. I can see that too why wouldn't we? The necklace was rumored to be some sort of charm, a protection of some sort passed down from the elders to protect the healer from malicious attacks. As long as it was worn no harm could be inflicted. Now if that's true how convenient. It didn't say anything about a healer ever being changed into an immortal. I guess I truly was a new breed of my own. Maybe the last of my kind… It's kind of sad.

I closed the book and looked at the floor for a moment just being at peace with myself.

"Can I come in?" I turned seeing Sookie.

"Hey, of course come on in. I was just sitting here reading about myself."

She sat in a chair beside me and crossed her legs under her. "Did you find anything good?" Her face lit up in excitement.

She was always so truly interested in people. It was genuine and it made her likeable. She wasn't one who put on airs she was just herself and she cared.

"I guess some I knew some I didn't. It was enlightening I suppose." I sat the book beside me. "How are you and Eric?"

She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Well he has kissed my cheek."

I giggled taking her hands in mine. "Oh Sookie we must correct that he needs to kiss your lips my dear."

She shrugged, "Oh Dani I am afraid I have fallen for him. I didn't want to but I have. I don't think he sees me the same way. I've tried everything I know how and yet he still remains aloof."

I knew Sookie. She probably had tried but Sookie is so sweet and innocent and although I am sure Eric likes those qualities he is still Eric. Eric also likes fire and he likes trouble. He needs the thrill of the seduction. I smiled.

"Tell me Sookie have you tried a come get me dress? Heels that say sweep me off my feet? Hair that says you really want him to put his hands in it?" Her eyes grew big and I knew that was a no.

"Well no. I wouldn't know how to pull it off."

"Yes you would a few drinks and you would be fine, come on sister let's get you started." I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the living room."

"Oh Isabel come with us." I called as we headed toward the bedroom. Sookie never looked so good we were finished. We curled her hair in loose waves and her make-up was flawless. We dressed her in a formfitting low cut red dress that stopped just above her knees and fit her perfectly, black Prada pumps that made her have legs for days and red lips that topped it off perfectly. Oh yes, Eric would be on his knees tonight.

After 3 mixed drinks Sookie was nice and confident.

Isabel chuckled, "Eric doesn't stand a chance."

I leaned to her ear, "I hope not."

She looked stunning. We walked out into the living room talking amongst ourselves as if nothing was different. I saw Eric glance up and then stop looking at her again. I tried to hide my amusement as I leaned to her ear.

"Go to the window, he'll follow."

She did as I said and I sat by Godric. He smiled resting his hand on my thigh I tried to ignore the tingles I felt from this simple touch.

"What are you up to my sweet?"

I should have known he could feel it. I giggled and kissed him. "I'm just helping out two friends."

"Ah." He smiled looking past me, "It seems to have worked."

I turned seeing Eric had made his way to the window. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes just a little push is needed." I whispered placing my hand on his. He laughed.

"I suppose. He would have gotten there eventually. Eric takes his time with things especially love he's never really felt it so it's a difficult thing for him. You have to give him time love I'm not saying he isn't ready. I'm just saying he knows what he is doing."

We watched as Eric lifted Sookie's chin with his finger. It was so beautiful…they were beautiful together seeing someone you know and love fall in love is such a wonderful experience. Watching all the pieces fall into place bit by bit. The way they were looking at each other like there was no one else in the room. I wondered if he would actually follow through. I knew he was fully aware we were all in the next room.

We had limited vision but where Godric and I sat we could see perfectly.

Eric leaned closer to her face speaking softly, "I never thought I would fall for a human. You have proven me to be very wrong Sookie Stackhouse."

I smiled hearing his words. It was all he said before he finally kissed her. I sighed happily finally he was acknowledging his feelings for her. It was about freaking time! Godric squeezed my thigh lightly and I turned to him.

"We should let them have their moment." He whispered standing and pulling me with him.

I followed him then paused.

He turned when I stopped.

"What is it love?" He looked at my blank stare.

"It's calling me. Someone needs me." I said simply turning and heading to the front door. I didn't even realize he was behind me until I arrived at the house.

"This is odd." I said walking inside the open door.

"Why?" He questioned.

"The owners are dead so we can come in. The killer is still here, I've never been summoned when the killer was still around." I said concerned.

He moved in front of me.

"Perhaps there is a reason someone you are supposed to protect."

I looked around seeing the swing.

"Godric." I pointed. "There's a baby it will be someone important."

He nodded heading up the stairs soundlessly. I could hear two heartbeats so I followed him. I also knew there was only one perpetrator. I began to get worried when I could hear he was in the child's room then again so was Godric. I walked in seeing him against the wall held by his neck. The bloody knife he held on the floor.

Godric turned to me, "Check on the little one."

I nodded and looked she was sleeping soundly on her stomach he had obviously gotten close, there was some blood on her blanket and I wasn't sure if it was from her of the knife so I pulled it back to check. She was dressed in a simple sleep shirt and diaper. I inhaled shocked when I saw her back.

"Is she hurt?" Godric questioned.

I was too shocked to answer. I didn't know what to say I never expected this. Godric was getting frustrated and asked me again.

"Daniella! Is she ok?"

I came out of my shock and turned to him, "Yes, she's fine. Godric you need to see this."

He looked up at the man still gasping for breath and asked him.

"Why should I spare your life?" Godric calmly asked.

"I don't know. I will kill again bloodsucker!"

I looked at the man in shock. He did have a death wish.

"Not in this lifetime." Godric said and with a twist I heard his neck snap. I knew that was hard for Godric. He did not like to take a human life. In this case it was warranted. He tossed the man easily and walked over to me.

"What is it love?"

I pulled her diaper down and he looked as shocked as I was when he saw the small design on her back. He gently ran his finger over it.

"She is a healer?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. I was at a loss what did we do? Her caregivers were obviously not her real parent's I knew how that went. Who would care for her? He disappeared from my side and was back in an instance with an envelope.

"What's that?"

"Her birth certificate and social security card, we'll need it. Pack her things."

I was shocked to say the least. I packed all we could in a large bag and he returned with bottles and formula from the kitchen.

"Take her home let me deal with this."

"Godric?" I had no idea what he was thinking or doing.

He caressed my face.

"I have to do this for her safety."

I did as he asked. I wrapped her in a warm blanket and went home. To avoid questions I went in the back door and straight to our room. I laid her on our bed where she continued to sleep soundly. I sighed setting her things down and running my fingers thorough my hair. What was he thinking?

He walked into the bedroom not a moment later.

"Are you ok?" He knelt in front of me.

"Yes, I just…I mean what did you do?" I questioned.

He sighed looking down, "I had to set fire to the place it was the only way love."

He looked at the sleeping baby, "So, how is little Abigail?"

I looked at him oddly, "Abigail?" He smiled at me and pointed to the paper work, "That's her name."

"Oh, she's fine. "

He took my hands in his.

"She needs protection you know that and you know why." He said looking into my eyes.

I bit my lip, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you should consider letting her stay here with us. You're a healer you can teach her." He stroked my cheek.

I shook my head, "I'm also a vampire."

"So we make allowances we have someone tutor her in the day. It can be worked out if you send her back out there they will find her and she is too vulnerable to fight them off. She is just a baby only 4 months old Daniella."

I knew he was right and I wasn't saying he wasn't. I also didn't mind the idea of raising her with him. I was just concerned about how it would affect her in the long run. He knew my feelings and searched my eyes.

"I don't think in the long run this will affect her other than teaching her to be tolerant of different species. It is a good thing. She will be protected by my nest, we can home school her and you can help her with healing and your history. We can raise her as our own if that is what you want."

"Is that what you want?" I questioned.

He kissed me softly. "I want the world with you Daniella. I would love to raise her as a father or as just a friend and father figure. It matters not. It is what you are comfortable with."

I wasn't sure at this point what I was comfortable with we would just have to see what happened. He kissed my head and pulled me up, "While she is sleeping let's go visit. We'll hear her if she even so much as moves. We went into the living room and visited for a while. Godric informed them of her story.

"So this child is like Daniella is but pint sized?" Eric questioned.

Godric laughed. "Yes, Eric she cannot speak or walk. She is an infant."

Eric's face distorted and he shook his head, "I would not want to deal with that all day and night. They can do nothing for themselves you have to do everything."

"They grow up." I said smirking.

"Not fast enough." He retorted in disgust. Well, I guess kids were out for him. I don't know if that one can be changed. He seems pretty adamant.

I heard movement and stood walking to the bedroom. Abigail was looking around her eyes wide. I smiled talking to her softly. She looked at me for a moment, I knew I was a new face and I didn't want to scare her. I changed her diaper and lifted her when she seemed content. She laid her head on my shoulder seeming to trust me and began eating her hand. She was hungry. The first thing I noticed about her besides her head full of dark brown hair was her huge blue-gray eyes much like Godric's.

I smiled carrying her into the living room. Sookie and Isabel of course loved her, the men not so much. Godric came over to me, "Look at her eyes love they are quite striking a most unusual color."

"Yes, they are the same color as yours." I said softly, beautiful and radiant just like his.

He looked at me and smiled, "So they are." He stroked her cheek.

"She's hungry will you?" I held her out and he took her like a natural while I headed to the kitchen. I turned back watching him and smiled. He held her in his arms smiling at her as if she were his own. You would have never known Godric had not held an infant in years if ever. It came so naturally to him and I cannot tell you how undeniably sexy it was. I never thought of him as a father I guess because I never thought it possible but now seeing it, he is beautiful.

I fixed her bottle and returned handing it to him. He smiled at me slipping it in her awaiting mouth. It was cute she kicked happily. She had actually taken to us easily. I don't know if it was out of our calm demeanor or she was just laid back by nature. It could also be I am a healer as well and she senses it.

Sookie grabbed my arm, "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

I smiled, "Yes, it actually is."

"You have to make a nursery now tomorrow we can go and get some things. You'll need a bed and all of those things."

I frowned, "Most of the places are closed when I get up."

"So we look online and you pick it out. I'll go get it for you tomorrow." She said with a shrug. I love having Sookie around. She pulled me off to the computer. I actually did find something I liked several actually and ordered several others to be delivered. Having the internet is great.

Sookie was going to pick up diapers and a few other things the next day for us. I walked back in the living room and Abigail was asleep on Godric's chest. He didn't seem to mind one bit his hand gently securing her there. I knew now he wanted this child and what role he wanted to play. I felt it as his eyes met mine. He stood heading towards the bedroom and I followed.

A bassinette was now beside the bed.

"Where'd that come from?" I questioned.

"I had Isabel run to the store." He said quietly placing her in it. It was almost sunrise and I knew everyone was getting ready for sleep. I stretched my shirt lifting and I felt his hands on my now exposed belly and relaxed back against him.

"It has been a long day." He said against my shoulder.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I find I am…" He paused when I turned to face him. I reached down and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside. I just loved looking at that chest. He reached up cupping my cheek in his palm.

"So beautiful… you have no idea." He whispered as I leaned up kissing him softly. His hand slid to the back of my head holding me against him as deepened the kiss. I could feel his tongue sensuously dance with mine. My unnecessary breathing hitched and I placed both hands on his muscular chest.

I pulled back to see his eyes, "Do you have any idea how sexy you look with Abigail?" He growled as his hands slid to my hips and started leading me back to the bed.

"I never knew you would look so sexy with a baby in your arms. You took to it so naturally it was beautiful and all I could think was how bad I wanted you."I told him as he pulled my shirt off tossing it to the floor and pulling my lips to his. I moaned unable to resist him when he finally pushed me onto the bed. He was over me in a flash his face serious.

"Do you want me?" He questioned. I love when he's naughty such an innocent face with a dirty little mind.

"Yes." I whispered.

He leaned his lips to my ear, "Show me."

He asked for it so I did, I showed him several times how much I wanted him well into the sunrise until we had to rest.

One of the things I love about Godric is he is a male vampire and therefore dominate, but he does let me lead on occasion, he doesn't always have to be the one leading. It's nice it kind of keeps it even. I've heard from a lot of people that their vampire men won't do that. He doesn't have a problem with it but then again this is Godric we're talking about.

He likes an even playing field. He doesn't think he's better than anyone else. Most vampires don't think that way which is why the whole human/vampire conflict is going on in the first place.

I got up early because Abigail was up and I didn't want to wake Godric. I dressed her and headed to the kitchen to feed her finding Sookie in the kitchen.

"Morning." She smiled all chipper, "Hey Abby."

I smiled handing Abigail to her to make her a bottle.

"So do tell, how was your night you seem all perky?" I smirked. I think I knew but I had to ask to be sure. Sookie blushed then grinned, "Well he kissed me then we kissed some more and well… we went to a romantic walk. It was so sweet. We really actually talked about our feelings."

"Uh huh." I said taking Abigail and giving her the bottle. "What happened in the bedroom?"

She blushed her eyes bugging. "Well we kissed."

"You said that already." I smiled.

She looked down and I started laughing, "You don't have to go further I get it. I'm glad it's about time. You two seriously needed some tension relief well…he did you were fine."

She smiled sitting down biting her lip, "Can I just tell you he was so wonderful."

"Can I just tell you you're in love?" I teased back. I wasn't kidding she was head over heels. She was glowing like a blushing bride. She smiled brightly, "It feels fantastic."

"I know it does, I've been there…am there. Just…go easy remember Eric hasn't been in love from what Godric says and it may take him time to get it right, gentle with the big oaf."

We laughed. "He really is a big teddy bear." I said with a smile.

She shrugged, "With fangs."

"Ok I'll give you that one." I added.

She looked at Abby and then to me. "You and Godric, I mean I know Godric is very different from Eric, he's so calm and laid back about everything. Does he ever get upset?"

"Oh yeah."

"Really? Is it bad when he does?"

I smirked at her, "I wouldn't want to be on the other side of it. It takes a lot to push his buttons but if you do then running won't help. If he says don't do it I suggest don't do it know what I mean?" I smiled at her "But he also has the biggest heart and he loves so fully he gives so much of himself that there is a balance there that I see. He is in harmony within himself."

"So he's dangerous too?" Sookie questioned.

I looked at her funny.

"Godric?"

She nodded, "Yes, he looks so innocent."

"Sookie I thought we went over this. Godric is lethal. Yes, he is dangerous no, he doesn't like to hurt anyone, but if you do something that needs to be corrected he will do what is necessary. Technically he's more dangerous than Eric because with Eric at least you see the danger.

"I remember." She said shaking her head. "I guess I just. I don't know seeing him with Abigail and you. He seems so sweet."

"He is that is one side of him, he has a sexy side, he has an angry side, he has a sad side they are all him."

"Eric has those too. He's moody." She said shaking her head. I had to laugh.

"Well Eric….he's a totally different beast. He's just Eric. Moody is his middle name isn't it brother?" I said turning my head just as he walked around the corner. He smirked leaning on the door facing.

"Well nice to know I was missed." He said eyeing us.

Sookie blushed and I smiled back.

"You were missed terribly. Why Sookie and I were just talking about you." I couldn't resist playing with him a little. Why not he had fun with me? He smiled, "So I heard."

I stood walking to the cabinet looking for something

"Eric could you?" He looked from me to Abigail like I was insane.

"Oh please she doesn't bite." I frowned at him.

"I do." He said with distaste. He took her holding her out from him and looking at her like she had a disease. It was actually quite funny. Sookie was holding in her laughter and I glanced at him trying to find what I was looking for. Godric walked in and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Eric what are you doing?"

"Holding this human infant for your mate with great reluctance I might add."

Godric smiled and took Abigail from him resting her on his chest. "Don't worry Abby, Uncle Eric isn't a bad vampire he just doesn't understand humans."

"Uncle?" Eric raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I do detest these human family terms."

Sookie giggled some more as he sat beside her. I turned smiling with her knowing Godric was doing it strictly out of amusement. He knew Eric wouldn't like it. I sat back down and Sookie turned to me.

"Do you think you'll adopt or whatever you need to do? I mean will you have Abby call you mom and dad?"

Godric said nothing rubbing her back as he looked at me. I nodded, "I think in her case until she is old enough to understand it would be easier if she called us mom and dad. I think when she is older we can explain what happened and what she is and what happens to healers. She can decide from there what she would like to be. She does have Godric's eyes right?"

They both laughed. I could feel his happiness as he looked at me and I turned to him smiling. He liked my decision he was happy with it. I somehow knew it was the right one to make. How could I make any other?

Eric groaned, "Well we will be heading home soon. I have a business to take care of things seem to be going well here and I need to settle some things there." I saw his eyes flash to Sookie's. I knew he wanted time with her as well and I didn't blame them at all. We talked for a while and they excused themselves to be alone. It was an unusually quiet night for us and I stood taking Abby and heading to my garden.

I sat down with her in the grass letting her tiny feet feel the soft blades as Godric sat behind me. We both watched her in awe. She was so precious the way her face lit up at the new feeling and a small smile covered it. She made loud happy noises. It was beautiful it made me wish I could have had my own children but then again, she was enough. She needed me and I believe we needed her.

Godric chuckled reaching up and stroking her head.

"She is beautiful is she not?"

"Yes, she is would you be upset if I told you something?" I questioned. He slid his hands around my stomach and kissed my neck resting his chin on my shoulder. "I love you angel and even if she isn't ours biologically I think we will love her just the same."

I turned my head to look up at him and he lifted my chin, red tears falling down my cheeks.

"No sweet one, no tears I love you just as you are. I want you just as you are and it was never about anything else. I never came into this wanting more nor did I expect more." He lips pressed softly against my tears.

"Abigail was an unexpected gift and even if we did not have her I would love you no less." He leaned back looking into my eyes.

"Do not make this into what it is not please."

"I'm sorry." I looked back at her and sighed. He held me close reaching one hand out to stroke her cheek.

"No apologies Daniella her life is what we make it. We can make it a beautiful thing she will be looking to us for understanding and guidance. I want to give that to her, to show her love and acceptance the kind of love a father shows his daughter."

"I want that too." I whispered pulling her to me. She lifted her head to see him behind me and I smiled when her small hand reached for his face. It was so sweet. He kissed her palm and then smiled at her. I don't know where she came from much like I don't know where I came from what I do know is she will be loved.

I certainly never thought I would end up in this place. I never thought I would end up a vampire in love with Godric and have a child. Maybe she wasn't ours but she was in our eyes. We were starting out life together as a family. Who knew what the future held for us. I only know that we were in it together and as long as we are together anything is possible.

I want to thank everyone so much for all of your WONDERFUL replies. I do appreciate them so much!

I had so much fun with this story I decided to write another going a totally different direction with Godric one I do not think we have seen yet. Make sure you check it out could be fun……It's called A Moment Too Late.


End file.
